These Days We Celebrate
by Phoebe Delos
Summary: Between the defeat of Pegasus & the introduction of Otogi, there was a 6 month gap of apparent peace for Yuugi and his friends... But what happened? Did no threats truly rise up in that time? Did they simply pass their days in quiet happiness? And even if they did... How did Yuugi and the spirit of the Puzzle end up so close by the time Otogi appeared? [Pre-Puzzleshipping Snippets]
1. Dec 20 - Christmas: Holiday Earworms

**Title:** Holiday Earworms  
 **Series:** These Days We Celebrate  
 **Summary:** Yuugi is supposed to be studying for a test, not sharing silly Christmas songs with his other.  
 ** **Rating:** G** for General Audience. **  
Author:** Phoebe Delos  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh! DM  
 **Spoilers:** Pretty much nothing- This is circa post-Duelist Kingdom, pre-Dungeon Dice Monsters.  
 **Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh! isn't mine.  
 **Notes:** Here, have an extremely late holiday one-shot, because someone was talking about mutual earworms on the puzzleshipping tumblr tag and I couldn't resist. (And hey, nothing angsty from me for once!)

 **EDIT: This series has been expanded from a one-shot to a series- See the next chapter's notes for details.**

* * *

 **:: Dec. 20 - 'Christmas' ::**

 _You can't let that wait until morning?_ asked the ever-there voice in his head – completely without warning and yet perfectly expected – the concerned frown clear as day even when the spirit did not solidify into view. _You still have Sunday to finish the readings_.

"Yeah, but Mama says that I have to help Grandpa in the shop tomorrow, so I might not have time," Yuugi replied, reluctance to be right weighing down every syllable as his other self offered no further protest and he opened his history book to a bookmarked page, already rubbing at his eyes. "And I promised I would do this tonight if I went to Anzu's show."

And it certainly hadn't been _bad_. Anzu had been in a couple tap numbers and a chorus with some other girls at the school's winter program – apparently that sort of thing was a 'great resume fluffer' – and she had asked the guys to come and enjoy the show, since she had been driving them all batty with the English Christmas songs she had on repeat all month for practice. It was a night lost that could have been spent on this awesome new game Yuugi had spotted in the shop's shipment this week- But no real loss. He had been with his friends, cheered Anzu on, went to an actual _party_ for once…

His only real regret was staring him in the face now.

He grimaced hard as he saw the tiny type of the page, but quickly shook the reluctance back with a determined vengeance. The faster he got this done, the more time he'd have with that game! …until Mama came to check if his homework was done and chased him to bed.

But that determination was little match for the monotony of 17th century trade practices, and the words were blurring before his eyes within minutes. All of those names and dates, who was supposed to remember all of that or try and memorize it without their mind numbing out?!

Worse, going to the show didn't erase all of those darn songs from Yuugi's head, and one slowly edged into the front of his consciousness, unbidden, until he was quietly humming the only half-understood words to himself.

'Silent night… Holy night…'

He couldn't remember the third line – the words were insanely hard to pronounce, much less understand – but the beauty and pain of the mind was Yuugi could smooth right over them with merely the tune and simply round unexpectedly back to the beginning, again… And again… And _again_ …

 _I think it was something about a virgin._

Yuugi's elbow slipped clear off of his desk as he started, blinking dizzy and baffled at the spirit that was suddenly there, lounging upright on his bed with an arm resting on one bent knee. "- _what_?" Yuugi mumbled, meeting his other's even, expectant gaze until logic caught up to the teen and his face burnt a crimson to match his other's eyes for his meaning- as much as the words. "Wait, you could hear me?"

 _Of course_ , he replied, his lips catching in amusement where Yuugi would have expected irritation. _He_ would certainly be annoyed to have somebody singing one fraction of a catchy song in his ear over and over!

But- He just hadn't thought about anyone hearing him… As used to some things as Yuugi was by then. The spirit speaking up randomly in his mind only to fall silent again with no warning could be distracting, but Yuugi found the input nice most of the time- The same with the little 'nudges' the spirit would give him when Yuugi was upset or angry about something, as if to say 'just checking if you need me' without any words. Even the realization that he was, for all intents and purposes, _constantly_ being watched and allowed no secure privacy had come surprisingly easy to the boy- Perhaps in part because he knew by now that the spirit respected what boundaries he could, and didn't take advantage save in the case of danger or peril.

But, for all of that, even after a couple months of active, _proper_ interaction with the spirit? Yuugi hadn't adjust to _all_ of the quirks of having a roommate in his own heart.

"Sorry, I'll try to stop," he promised, but his other simply shook his head with an untroubled smile.

 _It's fine, do what you need to do to focus… Though I'm not sure that was helping you._

"Like anything could," Yuugi snorted, but the spirit's answering widening grin stymied most of his own exasperation, and he shook his head and turned back to his book.

The song was still in his head, but he did his best to push it back, certain that his other was simply being kind by not complaining. It was still there, though, in its broken glory, the words sliding through the edges of his senses as he tried and failed to take in the name of some merchant-

 _…_ _sleep in heavenly peace…_

Yuugi blinked, not even sure if he had 'heard' that right, before finally lifting his chin from his palm to look quizzically at his other. The spirit stared back at him with a matching look until his face contorting into that owlish expression he always made when he was taken aback or - Yuugi suspected - embarrassed.

 _-sorry, aibou. I guess I have it stuck in my head, too._

"No, it's fine," Yuugi assured, baffled himself how _true_ it was. "Likely my fault in the first place." And it was weird, but, kind of nice, hearing the song from the spirit's end. It wasn't like he was _singing_ exactly – even when none of his other's words were vocal in his spirit form, there was still a difference between what he spoke and what he thought after all – but when the spirit 'thought' the lyrics, it was strange… Like, Yuugi heard the song as it had been when the school chorus sang it, but heard something of his other in the song, as well-

Considering it just made his head ache, like staring at something so long and hard it blurred and split in two, so he shrugged off the phenomenon with a light "Go on if you like, I don't mind."

The spirit didn't answer at first, simply stared until Yuugi went back to his book- And ironically enough the boy found it oddly easier to read when he was filling the silence until the spirit decided to stifle his own 'thoughts' from their link or not- Being much more capable of the feat than Yuugi himself.

 _…_ _Silent night… Holy night…_

Yuugi hid his smile in his palm, knowing the other would see his eyes crinkling _if_ he looked, but striving not to discourage him.

That went on for quite a while, repeated over and over in the same way as before, but in the spirit's 'voice' it was somehow not as aggravating- More lulling than anything. That didn't help his readings either, but at least it was a far more pleasant way to drag the minutes-

 _-Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock-_

Yuugi's chin slipped from his hand as he burst out laughing. "- _mou hitori no boku_!" he cried, would-be scorn completely lost when he looked over and saw the spirit grinning in a warm, shyly smug sort of way. "You did that on purpose!"

 _You liked it_ , he countered, as if that were the best and most undeniable argument in the world.

"Yeah well, be careful- That is _not_ a nice one to put back in my head, and now I'll have to sing something _worse_ to get it out again," Yuugi argued, grinning at his own 'threat' as the spirit cocked an eyebrow at him.

 _Oh? Like what?_

Yuugi blinked, uncertain for a breath, before the concert came back into his mind and he remembered something of the spirit's own feelings on the songs sliding through their connection… An evil grin slowly materializing on his face.

'Rocking around, the Christmas Tree-'

-well, that was a first. He was pretty sure he had never seen his other roll his eyes or _groan_ like that before! Yuugi laughed at the sight before 'singing' even 'louder'.

'Mistletoe hung where you can see~ Every couple-'

 _-tries to stop_ , the spirit practically grumped, but the slide of another's 'voice' over Yuugi's own made him stop and blink in surprise, the two of them left staring at one another as they realized they had, for all intents and purposes, just sung together. It was… _weird_. Yuugi had no other word for it, especially when he settled into the fact that he had _liked_ it-

He still would have shaken his head or laughed off the moment if his other hadn't had him pinned with his searching, uncertain red eyes… And finally, slowly, _checkingly_ began to sing-

 _…_ _I'm dreaming, of a White Christmas_ -

'-just like the ones I used to know,' Yuugi finished timidly, his tiny grin cracking wide when he saw his other beaming, relief and warmth shining on his face. Yuugi couldn't look at that expression long – it made his stomach flutter restlessly with what had to be nerves – but he still traded lines back and forth with his ever more confident other as he turned his flushed smile on his history book.

They went on like that, going through as much of a song as each could remember before the other would rush into starting another- As if afraid even a moment's silence would break the spell. But they really only got more and more into it, Yuugi's self-consciousness falling away as he thought of another particularly annoying tune and tossed it his other's way with a grin, or the spirit cut prematurely into a song with a different tune, as if making Yuugi laugh as much as possible was a challenge as serious to him as any penalty game.

In time Yuugi lost complete track of himself- Forgot his homework, forgot the time, forgot even to keep his singing inside his _head_. Maybe it was five minutes, maybe it was thirty, but at some point he had gotten up and started moving with the music in their heads, not dancing but _moving_ nonetheless, spinning on a lazy heel or bouncing on his feet or bobbing his head as his other remained where he was, apparently perfectly satisfied just watching _his_ every move as they sang- As Yuugi belted out the end of another song into the top of his highlighter-turned-microphone and-

"If Daddy had only seen, Mommy kissing Sant-"

"Kissing _who_?!"

Yuugi dropped the highlighter and tripped back over his own feet, falling hard on his bum, his and his other's mutual shock screeching through his head as he blinked up at his mother's askance figure in the doorway.

Oh, right… Mama knew English, didn't she?

"It's uh, just a song-"

"And _why_ are you singing it now? Are you trying to wake the neighbors?" she plowed on, glowering towards his abandoned desk. "Have you even finished your readings?!"

 _This might be a good time to work on your poker face, aibou,_ the spirit suggested from... When did he disappear back into the Puzzle?!

"Oh, shush," Yuugi grumbled, knowing full well the spirit was teasing for all of his genuine sympathy- Only to balk as his mother screeched.

"Excuse me, young man?!"

Yuugi grimaced.

He _really_ needed to stop talking to his other self out loud.


	2. Oct 10 - Sports Day: Knocked Off Balance

**Title** : Knocked Off Balance  
 **Series:** These Days We Celebrate  
 **Summary:** Where in a tumble in the dirt leads to a chat in the bedroom.  
 **Rating:** **G** for General Audience.  
 **Author:** Phoebe Delos  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh! DM  
 **Spoilers:** Pretty much nothing- This is circa post-Duelist Kingdom, pre-Dungeon Dice Monsters.  
 **Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh! isn't mine- And neither is Pokémon, for that matter.  
 **Notes:** So that fic I wrote, Holiday Earworms? WEELLLL a very kind reviewer over on ao3 indirectly poked that little ficlet into an outright series idea! These Days We Celebrate, a lil' ficlet series focusing on my perceived time jump between volumes 15 and 16 of the manga- Better known as the end of the Pegasus arc, and the start of Otogi's. I could go into a whole thing about how I think this jump is definitely canon, but let's just say for the purposes of this fic series that the jump was from early October to early April. About six months, all unexplored in the canon… What exactly might have happened during that gap- Particularly between our favorite protagonist and his spirit, who seemed so close and open to each other by the time Otogi showed up? This series of little holidays/significant events that happened in that interim are meant to explore that. (And if you would rather read them in chronological order, rather than writing order, just pop on over to my account on ao3!)

* * *

 **:: Oct 10 – Sports Day ::**

"Everyone, get ready to pull!"

"Tch-" Jounouchi snorted, glowering over a good dozen shoulders at their hated gym teacher. "That windbag, why's he have to be so formal about it? It's just tug-of-war."

"Yeah…" Honda echoed from behind him in a calmer, more concerned tone as he looked over his shoulder, towards the two holding the rope just at his back. "He even insisted on where we should stand- Are you going to be alright back there?"

"Haha, it can't be helped…" laughed the good-natured, white-haired youth standing right behind Yuugi, as the small boy himself grinned reassuringly up at his concerned friend.

"I'm fine, Honda-kun! We're all pulling it together, so I'm not worried." It'd be _one_ thing if Yuugi had to play this game one-on-one with someone, or even in a small group, where his contribution would still be major, but this was a massive fifteen-on-fifteen game! He wouldn't tip the scales too badly for the group.

A vague ruffled feeling fluttered through him- So light he wasn't certain if it was a shift inside of his mind, or just a bad shift of a muscle in his neck or back. He went still for a breath, waiting for any follow-up tell… But nothing. If it was _him_ , he was too buried within his soul right then for Yuugi to sense him well- And he certainly wasn't trying to tell Yuugi anything or take over himself, if that were the case.

The spirit hadn't tried to come out at all, really, in the last few days…

Ever since Yuugi acknowledged him back during Death-T, the spirit had never hesitated to let Yuugi know if he wanted to 'take over' when there was trouble, or he wanted to speak to one of their friends. And sometimes, the spirit also just 'needed a minute' to sit in his flesh, to be alone or… Just observe. Yuugi didn't really get it, but he never begrudged the spirit those moments, nor refused him if he asked.

But, he _hadn't_ asked lately, or come out at all- Not since they came back from Duelist Island.

Perhaps he was still gathering himself… His other self had certainly been caught up in some heavy thoughts when they left that island a few days ago. Yuugi _thought_ he had put those issues to rest with him, when he used that newfound ability to appear _beside_ him to reassure him that he and their friends cared about the spirit… But, maybe his other self was still worrying over what happened with Pegasus?

He didn't know- But he also didn't exactly have a lot of time to dwell on the issue.

He had found his grandpa when he got come, spent the whole week catching up on homework he missed on the trip- And now it was Sports Day, at school, and he had a rope under his hands.

" _Three… Two… One…_ "

A whistle blew, and the rope _jerked_ , so hard that Yuugi nearly lost it at once! But he grabbed and held on, pulled with _all his might_ as everyone heaved and grunted around him, strained to keep pulling and keep their feet as they slid in the dirt, and-

And he didn't know what happened, but one instant he was stepping backwards, making ground – was that someone, counting down? – the next, the rope under his hands gave way like everyone had let go of the other end, and he and everyone else _wasn't ready_!

"Aaah-"

He toppled back, his foot catching on something and giving a quick, far-too-late warning tremor, and then his ankle and his _whole_ body _screamed_ as he fell flat to the ground- And weight thumped into him again, and again.

" _Gah_ -" He gasped for breath, heard the cursing and yelling and questions about him, but his world was a thrum of dizzy pain and crunched breath, because _there were still people on top of him_!

And amongst it all he felt it- That other mind, suddenly right up close to his, alarm and indignation and concern rushing through him as he tried to get up on his elbows and was blocked- By Honda.

"Gah- Man, that Puzzle's sharp, Yuugi… Get off of me, Jounouchi!"

"Tell that to this guy on me- _Come on, man_!"

It took some maneuvering, and grunting, but within a few seconds Yuugi could _breathe_ again, and his friends were apologizing and getting up, and the spirit was softening back away from his awareness, clearly displeased by events but finding nothing to intervene with or ask about… Until Yuugi moved to rise, and _pain_ shot up his leg again.

He clutched his ankle, gritting his teeth to keep his outburst inside his own head, where only one person would have to worry.

 _Partner?_

"Hey, Yuugi? You okay there?"

"What's the holdup here?!" The harsh voice cut through the worry inside and outside of Yuugi's mind, and he looked up passed his hovering friends to see the gym teacher there, frowning over them all. "Come on, you won your game- It's bad enough you kept pulling after I counted down and all fell over, _now_ what's wrong? You're holding up the next round!"

"Hey man," Jounouchi started, standing up to face the teacher with the same glare Yuugi felt humming in the back of his head. "Yuugi fell under us and got hurt- We need to get him to the nurse!"

"Jounouchi-kun, that's-" Yuugi tried to stall him, because he hadn't even _tried_ walking on it yet, but the teacher sniffed through his own reaction, glowering belittlingly down at him.

"What, you need a _nurse_ after one little tumble? Honestly- _Fine_ , we shouldn't move him then. I'll signal for them to delay the next game, and you can wait _right there_."

"But that's-!" Jounouchi started, and Honda and Bakura were quick to glower, too- They all saw what the teacher was doing. They could have just quietly moved away, gone to the stationed nurse, but no- He wanted to leave Yuugi out on the field and draw _everyone's_ attention – the competing students and the watching crowd – to the boy who was holding up the games. He saw him as weak for getting hurt, so he was trying to shame him for it!

At least, that was the theory that slid through Yuugi's head, and he couldn't say for certain _who_ had thought it, because the spirit was grazing _right_ next to him, his thoughts and his rage drifting over him like the perfume of a body lingering close enough to smell. It was that moment- He had been through it enough to recognize it, that split second just before his other took over their body.

And he couldn't even say how he did it – he had done so before, but never _upon_ take over, only after – but Yuugi pushed him back.

Reached out and pressed his hand against a 'chest' in a staying gesture.

'No,' he thought into the void of himself, where the spirit lived. 'I can handle it.'

The spirit stuttered, stayed his intent as confusion… _Hesitance_ , replaced the rage, but Yuugi turned his focus outward, and frowned up at the teacher. "That's not necessary. I don't need the nurse." Putting his hand to the ground, he used the pain that spiked up as inspiration to rise- To get back up, onto his own feet.

His ankle screamed, and though he said nothing, Yuugi could feel the distress the spirit felt, 'standing' _right there_ watching this without doing anything, but he himself could only count his blessings that his ankle was indeed not broken. Whatever was wrong, he could stand on his own, and push back the pain enough to level a flat stare on the teacher and say "I will be fine" before turning to walk through the crowd.

He didn't look back, didn't dare stop- But he still wanted to hug Honda for coming up and supporting his shoulder the second the crowd hid the teacher from view.

" _Dammit_ , Yuugi, you didn't have to do that- We could have talked that jerk down and gotten you to the nurse!"

"Haha, I know… But it really doesn't seem like I need it," Yuugi countered, grinning up at the spiky-haired teen… Even as he leaned on him.

"I don't know," Bakura mused as he and Jounouchi came up beside them, frowning down at the foot Yuugi tried to keep his weight off of. "It might not be broken, but it could still be a pretty bad sprain."

"Right, but I can get some ice and rest it at home just as well as I can here-" Yuugi began to answer- Only to cut himself off as he heard his name and looked up, just in time to see Anzu running through the crowd.

Jeez, had news reached all the way to where the girls had been doing a three-legged race?

"Are you alright?! I heard you fell during the tug-of-war and broke your leg- _Why aren't you guys keeping him off of his feet_?!"

"Haha, it's not that bad, Anzu-chan…"

* * *

"I'm going to go start cooking dinner- Are you sure you don't need anything else?"

"I'm good, Mama," Yuugi assured her with a smile, holding up a handheld game in one hand, and television remote in the other. "I've got enough here to keep me busy until next week!"

"Uh-huh… Well, make sure that you get some rest, too. You have school in the morning, and I don't want you staying home unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Right, don't worry- I'll be fine." He couldn't blame her for being concerned, of course- It must have scared her silly, coming to the door to find Jounouchi there giving him a piggyback ride, saying he wouldn't put him down until he was in bed!

His mother gave an uncertain hum in answer, but left without any further protest or order. And so, Yuugi was left alone in his room.

He waited to see if she would close the door, but no- She must be keeping an ear out in case he called for help. So he took the remote and turned his television on, changing the channel to some random commercial with a fair amount of noise to it before setting the remote aside and readjusting himself on the cushions propping him up on the bed.

Finally, settled and comfortable, he put his hand to the Puzzle and gave a light 'prod' within.

"-are you still there?"

It was a rhetorical question- He had felt the constant, low hum of his other's concern and confusion ever since he denied him back at the school.

The question was an invitation, not an inquiry, and the spirit answered it as expected- Materializing as an almost-solid form at Yuugi's elbow, arms crossed as he stood sudden vigil at his bedside.

The second set of emotions Yuugi had grown used to on the 'walk' home grew muffled, as if the spirit conjuring himself outside of the Puzzle somehow muted the chain of emotion between them, but it didn't really matter- That internal insight was replaced admirably by the opportunity to actually _see_ the uncertainty painted across his other's face.

 _Are you alright, aibou? I know that fall hurt you more than you let on to the others._

Again, a rhetorical question- The spirit knew well enough how it had felt, since he lingered in the same skin Yuugi did. But, like Yuugi's own question, it served a less direct purpose- His other wanted reassurance that Yuugi _felt_ alright, despite the injury.

"Yeah, I'm okay- It really stung when I first fell and walked on it, but it barely hurts anymore," Yuugi answered, shifting his leg slightly to indicate the ice wrapped around his raised ankle.

The spirit nodded mutely, but the frown remained steady across his features, and in a few lingering beats, he finally revealed what he truly wanted to ask- Glowering down at Yuugi's foot the entire time he 'spoke'. _I didn't mean to imply you couldn't handle things yourself, when I tried to take over- The teacher just made me so angry, trying to belittle you for getting hurt when it wasn't your fault. I thought- Does he make all of his students do this? Hurt themselves so they won't be humiliated?_

"I understand," Yuugi assured him, nodding with a slight frown on his own face. "That concerns me, too, now that you say that- But I just didn't want to make a scene if we didn't have to. Honestly- I probably would have let you take over, if I hadn't been able to get up in the end." He would like to think he could 'handle things' even then, but there was no denying that his other self was the stronger one when it came to putting bullies – traditional or otherwise – in their place.

Again the spirit nodded, his expression lightening, if only slightly, for the explanation Yuugi offered him. But he continued to stare thoughtfully down at the injured foot, and as he watched, Yuugi was hit with an impression – perhaps intuition, perhaps some unconscious awareness of his other self's manner borne from buried memory - that the spirit was about to dismiss himself and disappear back into the Puzzle.

That feeling made him speak up before he fully formed what to say. "Hey, um-"

The spirit blinked his red eyes - the color soft when not struck with anger or taunts or worry - up on Yuugi, silent question behind his gaze.

And of course, Yuugi stumbled for words, shifting on the bed until he finally settled on _just saying it_ , scratching the back of his head as he dared ask, "Maybe I'm just imagining things, but… You've been keeping to yourself a lot this week. This tumble was the first time I'd 'heard' from you in a while… Is something wrong?"

…perhaps he _was_ imagining things, because his other only looked more surprised.

The impulse to laugh and wave off the question was a strong one, but not as strong as his concern that there _might_ be something to it- So Yuugi just stared right back, mirroring the question in the spirit's gaze until the intangible one of the pair finally shook his head.

 _No, of course not- I haven't come out of the Puzzle lately, that's true, but that's because you and our friends haven't needed me. I didn't sense any of you in danger, or distressed at any point, at least… And I know you've been busy – catching up with school, helping in the shop and for the event – and I didn't want to take up your time by borrowing your body when it wasn't necessary._

"-well, that was kind of you," Yuugi answered semi-numbly, still working to process the full meaning of the words, even as he answered the last portion. "I would have been happy to let you borrow it for a bit if you wanted to, but I _was_ doing a lot this week, yeah, and it'd probably be a pain to have to write that paper _for_ me, so… Wait-" His back tensed with realization, and the sharpness must have shown in his face, too, because the spirit stiffened at whatever he saw when he looked at him. "What do you mean, 'haven't needed you'? In danger, distressed…"

The spirit kept staring at him, as if expecting some further comment – something that wasn't already 'obvious' in its answer – but eventually edged into an reply to what he had been given to work with. _Yes, has it not been quiet this week? I did not sense any issues from your end of our link._

"No, there hasn't been- But why does that explain you staying hidden away?" Yuugi clenched his fingers into his pajama pants, but worked to keep his expression relaxed, imploring- "You're always quick to come out and help us when there's trouble, that's true, but… You don't think you should only come out when we 'need' you, right?"

 _-of course not_. The answer was too quick, _too_ confident, and Yuugi's gaze narrowed as the spirit broke their gaze to glance nonchalantly at the television, drowning out the verbal half of their conversation from any who might walk in. _You know I sometimes come out, just for myself… But like I said, you have been busy- And there was no call for me to come out, was there? Take your body and time from you for my own use?_

"No, but…" But what? Yuugi didn't really have sound words to explain his protest, real as it was. He just knew the idea that his other half only thought to come out when his help was _necessary_ \- It sat wrong with him.

But the spirit- He was looking at him again, Yuugi could sense it even as he stared at his knuckles… And the answer tumbled out of him before he even really formed the question. "You think of us as your friends, too, right?" Even 'separated' by a good foot or so, the emotions stifled by that canyon of distance, Yuugi could feel the shock reverberating off of his other, and it prompted him to look up into that wide, struck stare as he went on, finally conscious of what disturbed him about it all. "You and I, _we're_ friends, right?" Even if they hadn't spoken much to one another, outside of the necessity of danger and the rush of adrenaline that came with it?

 _Of course we are!_ The spirit answered the moment he unfroze from his shock, his usual intense insistence behind every word- And a strange, frenzied shakiness beneath that that Yuugi did not recognize, but still managed to splash through his chest with a reassuring warmth. _Why would you even have to ask?_ 'Was he, really not sure?' The spirit hadn't spoken that part… But still, Yuugi could swear he heard it.

And he shook his head, his own distress well and thoroughly banished. "Then, isn't it natural for us to talk, even if I'm not in danger or hurt?" He smiled weakly up to the spirit, seeking recognition- agreement, in his other's suddenly thrown expression. "Jounouchi-kun, Honda-kun, Bakura-kun and Anzu-chan- I talk to them all of the time, even when there's nothing much to say, because they're my friends. So, if you're my friend, too… I know you like to be alone with your thoughts a lot, even when you _are_ out in my body, but still-"

 _I would like to talk to you._ The answer was so sudden, and quiet, that Yuugi snapped his mouth shut to stare checkingly up into his other's gaze… And it was, indeed, set on him. Steady, and heavy with the same soft emotion that Yuugi heard in his words. The sincerity of feeling there made Yuugi's insides crawl with a skittish, uncertain feeling that warmed his face and neck, but it wasn't unpleasant- It just stole his voice for too long, until the spirit spoke on on his own, frowning down at the comforter over Yuugi's legs. _I just, don't know what to talk about, when there are no games or dangers involved._

"Well-" Yuugi's eyes drifted to the television, impulsively seeking something, _anything_ to mention, and stay the awkwardness rising back up between them- But the cartoon show on the screen was an unfamiliar, uninteresting-looking one, and it offered nothing of value. The visual distraction was enough, however, to free his mind to scurry about, until it landed on something far more promising- And he could look shyly up at the spirit with a sound question at his lips. "How about- Earlier today, before the tug-of-war started? I could have sworn I felt irritation from your end… Was that really you?"

The spirit stared at him for a long breath, clearly unsure what Yuugi meant… Only for comprehension to pop into his expression, and that _same_ ruffled feeling slid through Yuugi's mind. _Yes- I was just checking in on you for a moment, to make sure all was well, and I noticed what you were thinking about taking part in the game… It concerned me, how badly you thought of yourself then._

"Huh?" Yuugi hadn't expected to have the moment thrown back at him like that, and it took him a second to realize- _Oh_. He flushed with embarrassment as he laughed awkwardly. "A-ha, right, the tug-of-war… That wasn't odd, was it? I mean, that game takes upper body strength, and that's just not where my strengths lie, right?"

 _Still-_ The spirit didn't follow up the thought, choosing to glower out of the skylight with an air of… Well, Yuugi was used to seeing his spirit irked, but there was something uniquely, _benign_ about the emotion on his face right then. He was far less threatening or imposing, and much more… Grumbly…

The shift was intriguing enough that Yuugi managed to distract his other self simply by staring him, as the spirit eventually noticed and ebbed into staring back, arching a brow curiously.

Yuugi just grinned, shaking his head. "Nothing." And the spirit could only blink, nonplussed.

The mood thus lightened, Yuugi's gaze shifted slowly down to his lap… And the handheld he had dropped near his knee.

The television might not have much to offer, but _that_ -

"Anyways, who says we can't talk games _without_ danger?" Indeed, Duel Monsters might take a natural center stage to their mutual thoughts in recent days, but there was no denying that Yuugi still liked so many others- And he saw how his other's interest instantly piqued when Yuugi held up the system. "I haven't started playing yet, but I know _exactly_ where I was when I stopped yesterday- I'm still trying to win against the water gym, since I picked a Charmander to start with, and I don't have any grass-types."

… _wasn't there a Mankey you could catch on Route 4?_ the spirit asked after a long, hesitating moment, craning a bit to see the screen as Yuugi turned on the system. _It doesn't have the type advantage, but it wouldn't be vulnerable to attacks, either._

"Right, but I was wondering if I should stop at that, or travel back to Route 3 and try to catch a Jigglypuff again-" Looking up and seeing how the spirit was bending himself around to look, Yuugi shifted slightly closer to the wall and gestured beside him- Continuing on only after the spirit moved to 'sit' sideways on the bed's edge, right by Yuugi's propped cushions. "The Sing ability might come in handy."

 _Perhaps, but traveling back that far will involve over-leveling your current team, unless you plan to run in every fight- That might destroy the challenge of the gym._

"Huh, you might be right. …what if I caught the Mankey first, used it at the start of every battle I run into inside Mount Moon - to help level it up enough - switched to a Jigglypuff on the way back, and then went into the gym with _just_ the two of them?"

 _Ah, now that_ _ **would**_ _be a challenge._

"Exactly," Yuugi said with a grin, earning a light one in return- Just as the game's theme started to play on the system, and he moved to hit START.


	3. Oct 31 - Halloween: Afraid (1 of 2)

**Title** : Afraid Of Your Own Shadow (Part 1)  
 **Series:** These Days We Celebrate  
 **Summary:** The question is, just what is it that Yuugi fears? And is he the only one filled with dread?  
 **Rating:** **PG** for 'Parental Guidance'. We have some violence and language in this one, so be warned.  
 **Author:** Phoebe Delos  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh! DM  
 **Spoilers:** Pretty much nothing- This is circa post-Duelist Kingdom, pre-Dungeon Dice Monsters.  
 **Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh! isn't mine. It is said, but true…  
 **Notes:** So uh, as is fitting for the holiday, this one is NOT 100% all warm and cushy feelings… And my idea for it grew so long and detailed, it's getting split into two parts! Hopefully the result will be worth the wait for the second half. Also, I hear that Halloween has become more of a thing in Japan in recent years, but this series is set in the late 90s, when YGO first began, so that's far less the case during the story time period.

* * *

 **:: Oct 31 – Halloween ::**

"Happy Halloween, everyone!"

"Eh?" Jounouchi peeled his face off of his desk to blink sleepily up at the pale-haired boy who had just walked into the classroom. "What's that?"

"-is it Halloween already?" Anzu asked from her own seat, pausing in pulling out her books to shoot the new arrival a surprised look. "I never would have guessed, I've been so focused on our class preparations for the cultural festival that I didn't even notice October was over... Were you looking forward to it, Bakura-kun?"

"Ah, I suppose so!" Bakura answered with a laugh, scratching the back of his head as his grin took on something of an awkward weight. "It's nothing special, of course- There's no events, or anything like what we're having Sunday."

"You should have told us earlier!" Yuugi exclaimed with a grin, just as he finished gathering and packing up his Duel Monster cards- The ones he had been considering with Jounouchi's sleepy input until class started for the morning. "We could have planned to hang out tonight to celebrate somehow! After all, we all managed get lucky with the festival, and don't have to do anything except serve food on Sunday."

"Speak for yourself, Yuugi-kun," Anzu cut in, shooting the boy a lighthearted glare that he returned with a grin and sheepish laugh.

"Right, sorry Anzu-chan. You have to perform in the contest, huh? But, my point is, even though I don't have to help here, I already promised Grandpa that I would work in the shop this evening, so I'm busy."

"Same here," Honda echoed, grimacing as he shook his head. "Sorry, man- If I had known it was a special day, I would have asked my sister to put off our family dinner until tomorrow."

"Haha, no, that's okay," Bakura assured them as he took his seat. "I appreciate it, but I already adjusted my plans, since the gathering fell through. I don't normally play video games, but a salesman at a store I went to pointed out this neat-sounding horror game," he explained, pulling a dark colored cartridge out of his school bag to show them. "And I decided to splurge and buy it. I'm going to celebrate tonight by playing it… _Say_ , would you guys like to borrow it after I am done? I know we can't play it together, but we could at least talk about it once we all get a chance to play!"

"Aaauu _uhhmmm_ -" Jounouchi _leaned_ into the sound he made, just as he leaned away from his friend and the game that he held up. "I, think I'll pass on that one, thanks."

"I don't usually have enough patience for games like that," Anzu excused herself with an apologetic grin as Honda shook his head.

"Yeah, I uh- Doubt I'd be any good at that sort of thing."

"Ah," Bakura answered simply, maintaining his smile even as the enthusiasm clearly drained from his face. He turned to the last of the group, asking with the casual distraction of an afterthought. "You too, Yuugi-kun?"

Yuugi stared at the eerie looking cover for a long, hesitant moment… And then nodded with a tentative smile. "No, I'd like to try it."

"-really?" Bakura started at the answer, blinking into a much more natural expression of _shock_ \- While behind him, Jounouchi pulled his tired head back off of his desk to squint his way.

"Seriously, Yuugi?"

* * *

 _I have to say, that surprises me too, aibou. I would never expect you to pick up a game like that._

"Haha, well- I felt bad for Bakura-kun," Yuugi explained with a smile, shrugging for the figure floating at his side.

The day had passed without incident, even if the class readings had been hard and lunch had been rushed, since he forgot his food in his locker and had had to run back and forth from the roof… But Yuugi was finally headed home, and his other self had popped into view the moment Anzu waved goodbye and went her own way.

It was becoming something of a ritual between the two, the boy and the spirit. Any day Yuugi found himself alone after school, the other Yuugi would join him for the walk home- Cover those last few blocks _with_ him as they shared details about what happened that day, and considered what they would like to do that evening. Then the spirit would disappear, just as Yuugi's grandfather welcomed him home. Yuugi would be effectively 'on his own' as he tackled his shop work, chores, and homework, since his family would be about and he had to focus… But the moment he finished, he and his other self would always have the _whole_ rest of the evening to play and talk as they liked!

It was kind of cool- Even Yuugi's mom was pretty happy with him lately. She approved of how he rushed to get his work done the moment he came home… Save, on weekends- She didn't like how he delayed _then_. But, Yuugi just didn't see any reason to hit the books on Saturday when he had all of Sunday to worry about it- And all Saturday afternoon to focus on his friends and his other self!

-at least, when it wasn't a holiday weekend, like that one.

In general, though, Yuugi had stumbled into a nice, functional routine, and he thought his _other self_ liked it, too. The other Yuugi had been kind of awkward when his vessel first sought to talk to him, share conversations without any real topic in mind- It just seemed to baffle the spirit that Yuugi would like talking to him for its own sake.

Now, though?

Yuugi grinned just _remembering_ how he had said goodbye to Anzu, and turned around to find the spirit already there beside him, smiling as he asked how his day had been.

They had gotten as far as that morning chat with Bakura.

"I am a little wary to try it out, given the gritty details Bakura-kun shared during lunch, but it _is_ a game, and I thought- Maybe it will actually be _fun_ , as long as I don't play it alone?" He said it like a question, shooting his other an open side-stare. He wasn't about to insist – he didn't like playing something with his other self that they didn't _both_ enjoy – but he was still relieved when the spirit snorted with obvious understanding, and grinned.

 _I would be happy to stay with you while you play it- There's no harm in at least giving it a try. As you say, it_ ** _is_** _a game._

"Right!" Yuugi beamed with a grin, earning an answering mute cheer from the other… Only for the spirit's expression to darken with tense alarm as-

There was no sound, no warning beyond that look.

Yuugi just felt someone grab him and _shove_ him sideways.

"Huh- _Gh_ -!" He barely got out a breath, his cry choked into his throat as he landed in arms that spun and _slammed_ him against a wall, sending pain crashing up his back.

 _Aibou!_

That sharp call cut through the pain, making him curl forward, jolting Yuugi to stand upright- Only for him to freeze and press himself against the wall as he took in his situation.

He was surrounded… Surrounded, by men, years older than him, most twice his size. The details swam with his vision, and all he could focus on was the one who hung in close, right in front of him.

The scene was, far too familiar- And Yuugi had been pinned down in one or seventeen similar predicaments… And he knew enough to tense all the more when he saw no jeers or amusement in the man's pale eyes- Just cold calculation.

"You're _late_ , boy."

"W, what do you-" He started to ask. But he clammed up as his gaze skimmed the scene, instinctually striving to take in as much as he could, and he noticed the man just to the left, juggling a blade in his hands.

And, and the others- A couple more were also holding blades… And the rest? They were making due with planks of wood, which they slammed against their own palms with rhythmic hits.

 _Thump, thump_.

Yuugi could feel it, with each slam of that wood- His other's alarm and rage, stirring beneath him, somewhere between his skin and the wall at his back.

"We've been watching you for a few days now, noticed you always come by here, that you come around _this_ time… That you're always wearing _that_ -"

The spirit's fury sparked around him, but it was all but drowned out Yuugi's own alarm as the man pointed at the Puzzle.

He reached up and clutched the gold to his chest, steeling himself to frown up at them- Even as they ignored him, talking to one another.

"I still don't think that thing is real."

"Shut it, Soto. I'm telling you, that thing's a hunk of gold waiting to be cashed."

"And even if it isn't-" the man right in front of Yuugi cut in, never taking his eyes off of the boy. "We're like to find someone we can pawn it off on… So kid, are we going to have to do this the hard way?"

 _Let me deal with him, aibou_ , the sole familiar voice hissed at him, but it was still more request than insistence, and the, the very idea, that they wanted to take the _Puzzle_ -

Yuugi found he wasn't ready to take his own glare off of the man.

"The easy way, or hard way, you're not taking my Puzzle."

The man… He didn't even deign to answer him. Didn't even laugh or snort.

He just hit him.

The move was so quick- So _hard_ \- That Yuugi staggered. He- His head was bursting. He had hit him _right in the ear_ , and he- He couldn't-

His vision swam, and with it went any sense of where his pain and his other's fury and their alarm began or ended, and he started to fall-

The tight pressure at his throat was what woke him enough to realize, the man had the Puzzle in his hand.

"N-no-" He reached up to pull at the cord, taunt about his neck. It would actually be really easy to get loose- Duck his head and pull away. But- But he _couldn't let him have it_ -

And when the man pulled out a blade of his own and moved to cut the cord, Yuugi didn't think.

He just moved.

Shoved forward, and slapped the hand and the knife both away.

The numb sting at his fingers told him he had cut himself, but he didn't look down to see.

" _Tsh_ -"

He almost expected it when a foot met his gut, and he slammed back into the wall.

It, it hurt, but at least the man had let go of the Puzzle…

"I think he wants to do it the hard way, Tsuchie."

"Hmph… Thankfully we came prepared, didn't we? Get ready, boys- We might have to make a run for it."

"What…" Yuugi looked between the group, and stared in confusion as one guy towards the back pulled a glass bottle out, and started messing with it.

'Tsuchie', however, was happy to explain- "If you're going to put up a fight and make a scene, we're just going to have to _take it_ from you, and make sure that you can't cry foul afterwards… You've heard about the 'arson assaults' happening lately, haven't you?"

He hadn't, but it wasn't hard to put together what Tsuchie was getting at- And Yuugi forgot to breathe as the guy handed Tsuchie the bottle of strange liquid and rolled fabric… And the thug pulled out a lighter.

"Now hand over that necklace, or I'll hold you down, cut your throat, and take it anyways- And drop _this_ in your lap to burn away what's left of you."

 _Let me burn him._

The request was so steady… Such an echo of what had been said out loud, that Yuugi didn't really think to question it. But still he shook his head, his skull pounding too much to even answer properly. " _Mou- Mou hito_ -"

Before he could even get the name out, he was being pushed back- Shoved out of the way and sent spiraling into weightless space. It didn't hurt, though- He didn't feel anything at all. His senses had gone numb, and the pained fog in his head had instantly dissipated. He- He just- He just had to catch his equilibrium, right himself, and-

 _Mou hitori no boku?_

He had called that time in concern, not confusion, for when he righted himself? He discovered that he was just outside of his body, hovering to 'his' left, where he could see the pain flashing over 'his' face.

His other was feeling that pain now- Fighting through it to stare up at Tsuchie.

"I'll scream."

The thug arched a brow as someone chuckled, and Yuugi held the breath he could not take.

Did- Did he really think that would-

"The street out there is crowded. Even if you lean down _right now_ and cut me, I'll catch someone's attention before you can get away. You could get identified. _But_ -" He rushed on, emphasizing the word as Tsuchie narrowed his eyes in consideration- Consideration Yuugi and his other could not afford to leave him free to make. "I could give it to you."

Yuugi could guess where he was going with this, but still his 'heart' went up in his throat at the words, and he tensed as his other struggled to stand under Tsuchie's watch and words.

"Oh? Then you've thought better of it, and are going to hand it over without a peep?"

"I will… If you can win it."

 _Don't bet yourself!_ He cried out, but his other did not reply- Did not even look his way, or blink as he stared up at the openly amused man.

"Win? What are you getting at, shrimp?"

"I _mean_ , a game. The first one to scream," he explained, gaze slowly skimming the faces around him before he finished landed back on Tsuchie with the last word. "-loses. Whoever keeps his head, can have the Puzzle."

"What's he going on about?" one guy asked, turning to another.

"I don't know, is it some sort of bluff?"

"He sounds crazy to me."

But Tsuchie snorted, caught by _something_ in the other Yuugi's stare enough to say, "I think he _means_ it, boys. He thinks he can get out of this by _scaring_ us- How? You have a shiv hidden down your pants, kid?"

"No shiv, no weapon," the spirit assured, and something in the sheen of his red eyes made Yuugi shiver- Whether in dread or anticipation, he could not say. "I have nothing on me to defend myself, or attack you, and I will not raise any weapon against you."

 _That's the give-_ Yuugi mumbled, the words hovering in the air between them as 'spoken' thoughts, making the other Yuugi's gaze flicker for a breath- But never shift enough to acknowledge him. _There's something there, in that- 'will not raise any weapon against you'… How are you going to twist that?_

The other did not answer.

And Tsuchie snorted again, sharing a checking smirk with the others before shrugging. " _Fine_ , kid. This should be funny- I'll play. I'll even give you a five second head start."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" the spirit in Yuugi's skin mumbled, gaze sliding down to their feet with a quietness that made Yuugi's nerves scatter.

What- What was he-

The others laughed at the tiny teen.

" _Sure_ , take it. Play your game."

"As you wish…" the other Yuugi mumbled, only for the Puzzle and his brow to glow as his voice rose with a sharp "GAME START."

"-huh?!"

The guys- They were all blinking and looking around… As if blinded.

 _5_

And Yuugi could only watch, baffled as the rest of them, as the spirit stepped forward- Yanking something out of Tsuchie's hand.

"-who grabbed my lighter?!"

 _4_

"What's going on?!"

"What'd that guy do?!"

The other Yuugi danced around Tsuchie's seeking hands and grabbed the bottle, too, twisting it out of his grip.

 _3_

"Dammit, guys, I can't see!"

"How did he do that?!"

Yuugi- It was like time slowed as he watched his other light the bottle-

 _2_

-and step into the group long enough to put it into one of the _other_ men's hands?

Yuugi could only blink through the curses and calls as his other slid away from the confused thug-

 _1_

And stepped into the shadow of a large rolling garbage bin parked nearby.

"We've won," the spirit breathed, barely even whispering. But Yuugi heard, and could only look on uncertainly. It might well work, yes- Make the men shriek as they tossed the Molotov away before it could go off. But there was a good chance they would get it away from them and spot the boy behind the garbage can. And if they all managed not to scream in the process-

 _0_

"H-hey-" one of the guys said as he blinked around him, taking in his surroundings. "It passed!"

"I can see, too! What the _hell_ was that-"

"Hey, where did the kid go?!"

"Nosaka…" It was Tsuchie that cut into the barrage of questions, drawing everyone's attention to what _he_ was staring at… The lit cocktail in 'Nosaka's' hand.

"What are you doing with the gold?"

Comprehension… It wasn't as quick as Yuugi might have liked, but he at least mirrored Nosaka's shock, and his instant struggle to understand. But where Nosaka stumbled over claims of "I don't know how that got there-" and "W-what do you think I did?!" Yuugi could only stare with a dawning, _cold_ realization.

"Their greed has blinded them, _aibou_ ," mumbled the spirit as he peered around the bin, watching as the men started to yell at one another. "I made them mistake it for the Puzzle. The illusion will wear off in, less than ten seconds… But they won't make it that long."

 _No_ , Yuugi breathed… Not because he doubted the success of the gamble, but- He could see. He could _see_ the plan as it was now. He saw what his other was aiming for.

He saw in his mind's eye, the men fighting over the bottle, dropping it, catching on fire-

And he could only stare, terrified, as Tsuchie moved to _grab_ the lit Molotov cocktail, and Nosaka jerked it away.

"No, they're not going to last even five," the other Yuugi corrected as a scuffle began, and when his words - the flat, cold timbre of them – rolled through Yuugi's ear, he jerked around with a start.

 _Mou hitori no boku!_

Finally, the spirit looked at him.

And whatever he saw trapped him.

The two… They stared at one another. And Yuugi didn't know _what_ his other saw in his face… But whatever it was, it shattered the spirit's composure. The certainty left his eyes as he glanced between his partner, and the scene before him… And before Yuugi could give voice to the protests that had risen in his heart, his other was moving-

He ran forward, slamming into the middle of the scuffle, yanking a plank of wood from some random hand.

And if Yuugi had had a body for it, he would have screamed as Tsuchie looked up and stared, dumbfounded, at the boy suddenly at his elbow. "What are you- _Aaa_ , _dam_ -" He cursed as the other Yuugi _swung_ , hitting the bottle and catching a few of Tsuchie's fingers in the bargain.

They were probably broken, but that mattered little when the bottle sailed into a wall and shattered- Setting all of the trash beneath it on fire.

The men bolted back from the flames, screaming- And the other Yuugi _won his game_.

He didn't stop to take in that fact, though, much less confront the losers. He just dropped the wood and turned, ran for the street- Dove between stalling, confused pedestrians who could only watch as a group of teens stumbled out of the alleyway.

And Yuugi… Yuugi could only trail after his other, mind still reeling from what he just saw.

 _Wait- Stop!_

It was no good, though. The other Yuugi did not stop, look up, or respond to Yuugi's calls. He just kept running, until finally he slammed into the side of the Kame Game shop, hacking from lost breath and smearing blood on the bricks with Yuugi's cut hand.

… _mou hitori no boku_ …

Yuugi… Of course he could keep up- He didn't need to _run_ while hovering as a spirit. But somehow, he still felt exhausted himself as he 'stood' there, just behind his other, waiting for him to speak.

But, he _didn't_ speak… And when again Yuugi's calls earned him nothing, he did the only thing he could think to do- He moved to merge back into the body, to share the flesh, where the two would be so close there would be no space for his other to 'turn away' from him.

But the moment he was back in his own body? The, spirit, moved too… Disappeared into the Puzzle.

Yuugi blinked down at the gold, slowly raising his uncut hand to cradle the side of the pyramid.

 _Mou hitori no boku_?

…he didn't answer.


	4. Nov 01 - Halloween: Afraid (2 of 2)

**Title** : Afraid Of Your Own Shadow (Part 2)  
 **Series:** These Days We Celebrate  
 **Summary:** The question is, just what is it that Yuugi fears? And is he the only one filled with dread?  
 **Rating:** **PG** for 'Parental Guidance'. We have some violence and language in this one, so be warned.  
 **Author:** Phoebe Delos  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh! DM  
 **Spoilers:** Pretty much nothing- This is circa post-Duelist Kingdom, pre-Dungeon Dice Monsters.  
 **Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh! isn't mine. It is said, but true…  
 **Notes:** Haha, I should probably be focusing on GwD (or, TAotGW for that matter) but I didn't want to leave this two-parter unfinished. Hope you enjoy the second part!

* * *

 **:: Nov 01 – Halloween ::**

""Morning, Yuugi!" Jounouchi gasped as he tumbled into the school entry way, passing the boy without really looking at him in his rush to get to his shoe cupboard. He started kicking off his sneakers before he even reached it, and one bounced into a lower box, forcing him to bend down and fish it out again as he called over his shoulder. "Man, is it pouring outside- I near _swam_ my way here! It's a good thing traffic was low thanks to the rain, or I'd have missed the gate closing for sure! Looks like luck was on my side after all… Hey, what's with you?"

He had finally gotten both of his shoes in hand and stood up, only to stall when he got a proper look at his friend, and realized- Yuugi was just _standing_ there, staring into his own shoe locker with his white school slippers in hand. He looked like he had been in the midst of putting them on when he had just, stopped, to stare at nothing.

"Yuugi? … _hey_ , Yuugi!"

Dazed violet eyes blinked back into focus as the boy turned his head Jounouchi's way- But the taller teen only frowned the harder when he saw the baggage behind his friend's grin. "Oh- Hey, Jounouchi-kun."

" _Hey_ , yourself. Now what gives?"

"Ah, sorry. I just wanted to try one more time before class to-" Yuugi cut himself off with a blink down at his own feet, frowning with the effort to re-gather his thoughts into something he could actually vocalize… And in the end, giving up in favor of sliding his slippers on and moving for the hall.

Which forced Jounouchi to rush and do the same so that he could catch up and ask, "What do you mean, 'try one more time'? What- Hey, what's with those bandages?"

"Huh?" Yuugi looked up to see Jounouchi practically _glaring_ at his face- Or, rather, at his _cheek_ , prompting the boy to reach up and pick at the gauze that he had all but forgotten about- With a hand wrapped in its own array of white strips. "Oh, these. I was cornered by some guys on the way home yesterday."

" _What_?!"

"Careful, Jounouchi-kun. You'll have a teacher breathing down our necks if you yell like that" came the answering warning- Not from Yuugi, but from a familiar voice just behind them. The two turned to see Bakura there, grinning at them with sleepy eyes as he rushed to catch up. "Good morning!"

"Morning, Bakura-kun," Yuugi echoed, grinning lightly for the release of tension the teen's appearance brought to the hallway. "It's not like _you_ to run late."

"Haha, yes- I'm afraid I stayed up too late playing that game I mentioned yesterday. Good thing it's Saturday, so I can go home after class and get a nap… I brought that game with me, by the way, if you still want it Yuugi-kun. But, what's this I overheard about 'some guys' yesterday?"

"Uh-" Yuugi stumbled at the unexpected turnabout, blinking between the two as they both stared at him – one still frowning, the other misleadingly grinning… And finally just, sighed in defeat.

Thankfully the story was a short one, and he had it out before they even made it up the stairs to the second floor.

"I see…" Bakura mused out loud as they made it up the last steps, focusing up at the ceiling with a dazed concentration- Impressively not tripping once in the process. "Sounds like the bullies are dealt with, at least. I doubt they would target you again after that, if they just wanted to make a quick buck off of some gold."

"Right-" Yuugi agreed. "I changed my route to school and back, too, just in case."

"Hmph," Jounouchi sniffed, glowering with clear dissatisfaction. "It still stinks that that's all that came of the whole thing- It sounds like that Tsuchie guy deserved a good punch in the face."

Maybe so, but Yuugi still flinched at the suggestion- And Jounouchi stalled his steps when he noticed, uncertainty clouding his face. "Hey, you're not still worried aboutp that guy, are you?"

"No…" Yuugi shook his head… Before giving way to a sigh, frowning up at his friend as his real concerns finally burst forth. "It's just, _mou hitori no boku_ … He hasn't spoken to me since."

"-huh?"

The concept seemed to _baffle_ Jounouchi – as though he couldn't imagine that even being _possible_ – while Bakura paused his own trek a few steps ahead of them, and turned back to shoot a searching glance at Yuugi. "You mean after he disappeared, when he got you back home?"

Yuugi nodded, taking one hand off of his backpack straps to instead cradle the side of the Puzzle, fingertips curling lightly about the sharp edges. "I've called out to him like a dozen times since. Before dinner, after, before bed, this morning- Even down in the entry way there, when Jounouchi found me. But he just, doesn't answer…"

He could sense he was _there_ , certainly, but it was nothing but a presence- A _weight_ in the back of his head, assuring him that his other self hadn't simply disappeared. He was _there_ … He just wasn't acknowledging Yuugi's efforts to reach him.

It was frustrating- Like someone refusing to answer their phone, even when you _knew_ they had to be home.

"Weird, it's not like that guy to hide away like that… Does that mean you're having a fight? What do you think his beef with you is?" Jounouchi asked, words fogged with the lightness of thinking out loud… But Yuugi could only shake his head, the distress of his lack of answer clear in his face.

"I don't know…" He had his, theories, certainly, but the fact that he couldn't confirm any of them made his stomach turn.

And it jostled quite precariously when Jounouchi leaned all of his weight on Yuugi's shoulder, pointing in his face with a determined glare. "In that case, you just got to _make_ him talk to you! Go in there after him, keep calling until you drive him mad, _something_ \- Whatever you can do when you're, body mates or whatever."

Despite himself, Yuugi had to chuckle. _Body mates_. "It doesn't really work that way, Jounouchi-kun-"

"And even if it did, I wouldn't advice any of that," Bakura cut in, drawing Yuugi's attention to the white-haired boy's soft, but serious stare. "You've said before that the other Yuugi likes to be 'left alone' sometimes, right? If there's something on his mind about what happened in that alley, maybe he just has to figure out what he thinks, and what he wants to say, before he'll feel comfortable facing you, or talking about it."

"-I guess that's possible," Yuugi allowed, the shocked hesitance of his reply failing to properly capture the serious reconsideration taking place inside of his head. For that _did_ sound pretty characteristic of his other- Hadn't he seen it before? How the spirit sometimes went silent, when he didn't know what to say?

But… Would he _really_ lock himself away like that, ignore direct calls, over a simple loss of words?

"And how long is Yuugi supposed to wait?" Jounouchi countered, his glower frustrated, but not really irritated as he looked at Bakura over their short friend's head. "Knowing that guy, he could stay tucked away in that Puzzle for the next decade! Unless-" His gaze flicked down to Yuugi, hesitance for whatever occurred to him clear in his eyes, but, still… "You know, if you got in _trouble_ again, maybe-"

"I'm-" Yuugi interrupted, matching Jounouchi sour look for sour look. "- _not_ putting myself in danger just to trick _mou hitori no boku_ into coming out, Jounouchi-kun."

"I know that! I was just brain storming, you know! If there was just, some way we could get _him_ to choose to come out-"

"Guys?" Bakura interrupted, easily drawing the two's uncomfortable attention elsewhere- To the empty hallway before them. "Has, class already started?"

"… _shit_!"

* * *

And that was that. There was no time for Yuugi to discuss or even think about missing spirits with a teacher berating him and his friends, and keeping a far-too-obvious eye on their attentiveness during the morning lectures.

But even the most dragging of morning classes had to pass eventually. And just when Yuugi thought he could breathe easy, walking home among equally relieved friends, Bakura passed him a game cartridge.

"I finished it late last night, so feel free to give it a try! You can get it back to me during the festival tomorrow if you're done, but there's no rush!"

No rush, indeed…

Yuugi hadn't rushed, at least to get home. He lingered with the others as long as he could, and even stopped by Burger World with Jounouchi and Honda to grab a bite to eat over a couple of duels- At least until they were inevitably kicked out over the game.

And when he _did_ eventually make it back home, he spent far longer than necessary cleaning the shop and prepping it for the Monday sale, dusting every surface and straightening every display and getting the sales back in order- Until his grandfather finally chased him into the house with a broom, yelling 'just go relax already' with a laugh in his voice.

If it had been Mama, she probably would have said 'just go do your homework' or something, but his grandpa knew better than to expect that- It was _Saturday_ , after all. Even with the festival and the sale, Yuugi would surely have time to get it all done by school Tuesday.

So… _Why_ , when he finally found himself sitting on his bedroom floor, Bakura's game in hand, was he tempted to set it aside in favor of _homework_?

The answer was simple enough when Yuugi finally dared to glance down, at the Puzzle… And sighed, shoulders drooping with the release of a weak, but long held tension.

He had been planning to play that game with _him_ …

And the fact was, he was still unsure what approach he wanted to take with his other. He had been weighing his options in the back of his head all day, and now it was nearing dinner time and he _still_ wasn't sure if Jounouchi or Bakura had the right of it…

He _had_ left the spirit be since school started that morning, hadn't called out to him or 'prodded' him in any sense, effectively giving him the space Bakura had suggested… And it had earned him nothing. He had been alone in his head all day.

But that was stupid, and he knew it- He _normally_ wouldn't talk to his other self during school, or while he was with his friends or working. If he had class, then they only really spoke in the early mornings and evenings, so it was basically cheating to count the daytime as part of 'leaving him be'!

And, yet… Now Yuugi was finally at the point in the day when 'leaving him be' would actually account for something, and what was the first thing he wanted to do?

Talk to him.

Yuugi slid his gaze from the Puzzle, to the game, back to the Puzzle... And _groaned_ , wiping at his face.

It hadn't even been a _day_ , wasn't he being kind of ridiculous about this?!

And, yet… Covering his eyes just made him flash back to it- The look in his other's eyes, when they finally locked gazes… The sight of his back, turned on him…

And he knew… He couldn't take the 'leave him alone' route. At least, not in the truest sense. Not without really _trying_ first.

Sucking in a slow, long breath, Yuugi dropped his hand… And took off the Puzzle.

He was careful to keep it close to him, even when he finally put it down and let go of it. He knew from late night chats, after he'd already hung the Puzzle on his bedpost, that his other could hear him even if he didn't touch the gold- Proximity was the important thing. And it just felt natural in that moment to set the Item down in front of him, turn it so that he could look into the eye on the front- Like it was his other's own gaze that he shared.

" _Mou hitori no boku_?"

-no answer.

He hadn't expected any. It was nothing but a test- A check, just in case, to see if he could 'feel' the pressure of his words echoing somewhere beyond the four walls of his bedroom. He couldn't even describe the sensation, but somehow he knew – if only in his heart – that his words fell where they were meant to heard… Even if no reply came in return.

"I know you likely want to be left alone, and you're probably mad at me," he acknowledged, voice lilting with a touch of apology, of self-consciousness as he rolled his fingers in the fabric of his pant legs, the better to fight the urge to look away- To break the 'stare' he held with the Puzzle. "But, I just wanted you to know, that _I'd_ like to see you." Whether they discussed what happened or not, whether the spirit was _mad_ at him or not, Yuugi, just…

He didn't, want to lose him.

That thought felt even sillier than his impatience, but still Yuugi's eyes flickered off of the Item at the inner-admittance. His gaze caught shyly somewhere between his knees and the Puzzle as he accepted the feeling for what it was… Not a fear of _literally_ losing the spirit, but- Losing what Yuugi had found with him in the last month. The shared evenings, the morning chats, the hellos and the smiles and all of the nothings in between… The trivial little things that they had discovered together- That were theirs alone.

The other him had finally come out of the shadows… Yuugi had finally come to see something of _who he was_ beyond the duels and the games. Seen the person hiding behind his own face.

He… Yuugi didn't want to lose that… To lose sight of him again…

And the very idea he _might_ scared him. Scared him more than anything he had seen in that alley.

"…I miss you…"

A few, bare seconds rendered nothing but silence, and within half-a-dozen heartbeats Yuugi deflated into grim acceptance.

"Right-" he mumbled as he scooped the Puzzle back up, putting it on before moving for Bakura's game.

If he wasn't waiting on his other, and his friend needed it back by the end of the festival, Yuugi would just have to go it alone.

He was so caught up in his resigned thoughts and efforts to start up the game that he barely noticed it-

A fluttery sensation at his elbow.

It was so light that his glance was more cursory than anything when it flicked the flutter's way- And his jolt was _quite_ genuine when he found a person sitting there.

His other self in all of his transparent glory, legs and arms crossed tight as he frowned down at the carpet.

"Ah! You… came!"

The spirit gave a quiet hum in answer… And Yuugi's pleasant surprise tumbled back into uncertainty as he continued to not look up. To not look at him.

 _I am not mad at you, aibou._

Yuugi blinked for the flat, simple comment- No, _reply_ , and when his other finally looked up and met his gaze? He realized… The spirit's frown had never been _angry_. It was troubled. _Of course I am not- You have done nothing to apologize for._

"O-oh… Well, that's good!" And his grin might be rickety, thrown as it was between relief and confusion, but it was true enough. "I was afraid after what happened yesterday, and how you disappeared, that you were angry that I got in the way. That I stopped you."

His other shook his head mutely, giving the most subtle of flinches when Yuugi mentioned how he 'disappeared'. Seeing that- Yuugi went completely still, the anxious, scattered emotions flitting through him all honing in on a sudden, sharp focus on the spirit… Even if _he_ had dropped his gaze again to stare at his feet. _No… I am sorry for not answering you sooner. I was just, unsure what to say._

That was… a very incomplete answer. True, Yuugi could sense that, but still- Very, very incomplete.

But, he could see the struggle to say more in the spirit's eyes, downturned and still as they were. He- He didn't _fidget_ or anything, but Yuugi could just tell that he was torn up about something… Something he couldn't quite say.

"…if you don't want to talk about it-" Yuugi began, hesitant to let the issue go- But there was no need to worry. His very invitation was enough to prompt another shake of that transparent head.

 _No, there's no excuse for keeping silent, if it meant you thinking I was mad at you._ The spirit put out a hand and leaned his weight on it as he slid around to face Yuugi- The move so smooth that his weightlessness _had_ to be to blame for it, and yet the teen was still left with a distinct impression of natural grace.

There was little room for admiration, though, in the face of the grimace the spirit offered him. _You are right, aibou. You did stop me… You didn't say anything, I know. But I saw your face. And when I actually bothered to consider anything outside of the game, I felt what you were feeling._ His hands clenched at his elbows again, where they had slid back into a tight cross, but he didn't look away- And Yuugi's own guts churned with the emotions he could see twisting beneath his other's calm- Though he couldn't sense them. His other's side of their bond remained soundly walled of. _It… I hadn't felt anything like that since you pushed me back, in our duel with Kaiba._

Yuugi- He sucked in a breath before he was even conscious of it, and whatever shock he hadn't stifled sent his other's gaze skittering off again, towards the flashing shift of the television screen.

 _And, that wasn't the first time, I felt something like that from you. It's been like that ever since you became aware of me, hasn't it? Not always, I know… But there were many other times when the way I play frightened you… When I, frightened you._

Yuugi- He wanted to say no. To deny it, and say that was absolutely not true.

But, those times the other him referred to, brought to mind… Yuugi remembered them, too. He _remembered_ how he had felt- The sort of things he had said.

 ** _"Ever since I solved the Millennium Puzzle… There's been times when I black out… I think I'm changing into someone I don't know about… I'm scared… I'm scared of this game- And of the other me!_** "

 _I did that again, yesterday_ , the spirit went on, the stiff tension gone from his voice and his gaze, replaced by a quiet, flat sort of resignation that made Yuugi's rapid pulse trip a little faster. _I scared you… Made you scared of me. And realizing that- That scared me more than anything those men might do if I let them walk away- If I risked them winning._

"You- You didn't scare me," Yuugi stammered, the urgency to rush and speak only spiking when his other self met his protest with pained disbelief buried under a strained smirk. "You _didn't_ … Maybe before, yes, but not yesterday! It's not the same now… I didn't know who you were back then, when I first, noticed you there. Not- Not even when we were on the island… Not _really_."

 _You still don't know who I am_ \- the spirit tried to counter with a gentle sort of certainty, but Yuugi just shook his head.

" _No_ , I know who you are now! You're my other self… _mou hitori no boku_! You're my friend, and the spirit who dwells in the Puzzle!" He held up the Item as he spoke, all but glaring into the spirit's caught gaze as he _insisted_ with fire on his tongue and his pulse beating in his fingertips. "You can be proud, and far more forceful than me, and act on impulses that alarm me- But you're also strong, and smart, and fun to talk to- And whatever you do, I know that you want nothing more than to protect me, and our friends. You want us to count on you… Just as I wished." He knew his other didn't need air as a spirit, but he still thought he heard him suck in a breath as Yuugi dropped his gaze to the Puzzle, his eyes softening with a sudden wonder. "That's the wish I made, when I solved this- To have friends I could rely on, and who could rely on me. I have that with Jounouchi-kun, and the others, but… I also have that with you, don't I? And… Was that your wish, too? Was that _why_ I could solve the Puzzle- Because we shared the same wish?"

 _I…_ The spirit struggled to speak, swallowing shortly as Yuugi raised his gaze to find a shaken, dazed other sitting before him, his own gaze caught on the Item. _I don't know… But, what happened yesterday_ -

" _Mou hitori no boku_?" He waited until the spirit tore his eyes off of the Puzzle, and met his… And slowly smiled. "What did you do when I called out to you?"

 _…yesterday_?

"Yesterday, or with Kaiba-kun… It doesn't matter. Both times, what did you do?"

Maybe it was the simplicity of the question that threw him, or the warm calm in his partner's voice when he asked, but something left the spirit speechless, and he could only stare until Yuugi answered for him.

"You stopped. Yesterday, when you saw my reaction? You changed the punishment, made it so that no one got hurt. And, before, with Kaiba? It scared me that you would have been willing to do that, risk his life to win. But you _stepped back_ when I pressed for control, even though I know you could have fought back- Even though you didn't understand why I did it."

 _Not then…_ came the stiff, breathless reply, and Yuugi's lips twitched towards a grin for the reminder. Yes, his other self had come to see Yuugi's move in a better light later on- Called it the right, stronger move. And that? That was a good memory.

But still- "Yes, but you didn't at the time, and you _still_ listened to me, and _that's_ what showed me… No matter what, even if we're actually two different people, with our own minds, and you might do things I never would… Things that, even frighten me? That's no reason to fear you, because I know you'll listen, too." And that twitch at his lips? It had become a full smile, bright and sure in its stance- And his other's eyes only seemed to widen further at the sight of it. "That's why, no matter what, I could never be scared of you… Not anymore. I trust you too much for that… To hear me if I call out to you."

The finality in his last words was clear enough, proclaimed his piece said… But it was some moments before the spirit unhinged his jaw enough to even attempt words- Much less offer any, save a single, astonished _Aibou_ …

But there was no rush, and Yuugi would spend all night smiling his sincerity at him, if that was what it took.

It wasn't necessary. However many seconds it took, his other eventually broke out in a grin to match his own- No, to _outshine_ it. _Thank you! I- You're right, of course I hear you._ Sobriety was quick to slide back into his expression, but there was a bright conviction there that kept Yuugi's concern at bay. _After I saw what Pegasus did, I swore to myself that I would never use a Penalty Game again. But, I see now- I ignored the very spirit of **why** I made that vow yesterday, when I attempted what I did._

" _Mou hitori no boku…_ " Yuugi began, but his other only shook his head, a reassuring smile on his face.

 _No, it's true… And you were right to stop me. And, even if it_ ** _hadn't_** _been the wrong choice… If you do not want me to do something like that again? I won't. …I hope you will let me protect you, if it comes to that, but I swear- I won't do anything but, stop an attack, if that's what you want… I'll try not to hurt anyone. But no matter what, I swear- I will_ ** _never_** _ignore your voice_.

When- When the spirit began speaking, Yuugi's breath caught in his throat, and his heart hammered with hope for the promises he heard… But that last?

 _That_ drew nothing but a calm, knowing smile… And an easy "I know."

It was a mute reaction for such fervent declarations- But apparently it was just the right one, because his other's face split with a grin like none Yuugi had ever seen… And no sight could have been more reassuring to him in that moment.

No- It was a grand sight, and smacked Yuugi with a thrill so sudden that a laugh bubbled up out of him. And his other- He was laughing, too. Not so much out loud, but the bond that had been like a wall between them in the last day was back- Humming with distant, but clear relief, happiness, and gratitude.

All emotions that jumbled together in a tangle between their hearts and found a voice as laughter.

In time, though, Yuugi calmed down enough to gasp for air, rubbing subtly at his cheek before grinning up at the spirit. "So, we're good?"

 _Of course_ came the instant reply, paired with a smirk that only made Yuugi grin the wider.

"Good, because I didn't know what I was going to do if I had to play that game without my partner!"

The use of the term echoed back at him made the spirit arch his brows in amused surprise, but Yuugi could only laugh. No, 'the other me' just felt more natural… But apparently he had made his point, for there was an easy levity in his other's voice when he answered that, honestly, Yuugi could not recall ever hearing before.

 _Then, do you need me to take over for you,_ ** _aibou_** _?_

Yuugi snorted, grinning his awareness that the spirit was teasing him… Yes, _teasing_ him, of all things! "No way! I can handle it just fine- Just watch me, _mou hitori no boku_!"

 _Always_ was all the reply he got- But it was all he needed to scoot around and pick up his game controller, confident in the company of a content, happy other.

* * *

And all fears for their bond left Yuugi be for the rest of the night.

 _Other_ fears, however-

"Oh god, I'm trapped! The thing's on the other side of the door, I can't get out-"

 _I think you can back out of the room by that other door, just-_

" **AH!** "

 _-!_

"Did- Did that thing just eat me?"

 _…_

"Oh my god! I heard it _crunch_!"

 _…I do not like this game anymore, aibou._


	5. Nov 02 - Culture Day: Hidden (1 of 2)

**Title** : Hidden In the Creases  
 **Series:** These Days We Celebrate  
 **Summary:** A day off of school should be filled with fun, smiles, and festivities… Not fevers, studies, and far too much colored paper.  
 **Rating:** **G** for 'General Audience'  
 **Author:** Phoebe Delos  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh! DM  
 **Spoilers:** Pretty much nothing- This is circa post-Duelist Kingdom, pre-Dungeon Dice Monsters.  
 **Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh! isn't mine. It is said, but true…  
 **Notes:** I'm pretty sure I'm messing up some details of Bunkasai here, but I'm just going to roll with what I read about 'each individual school' doing it differently and what I know from different series, and try to breathe easy. But anyways, someone requested an entry from Atem's PoV, so without further ado- More holiday shenanigans with the puzzleboys!

* * *

 **:: Nov 2 – Culture Day ::**

Yuugi sneezed, and wiped his nose on the inside of his cuff without stalling his walk, much less disrupting the smile he offered his sole company. "What did you think of the contest, _mou hitori no boku_?"

 _It was great, getting to see you and all of your classmates so energetic about it. You really had fun, didn't you?_

"Yup!" he replied with a grin, his throat stinging slightly with the little outburst. The spirit could feel the discomfort like it was his own, and for a heartbeat his grin twisted with concern… Only to soften again as his partner's expression went warm, color touching his cheeks. "I can't believe how pretty all of the girls turned out to be- Usually we only see them in the school uniform, so- It was wild seeing them all dressed up like that."

The other Yuugi's smile twitched back into place. That flush, and the flutter in Yuugi's chest, and the way the boy's thoughts so tentatively, but obviously slid over those memories? How could the spirit not help but tease those pleasant emotions a little further into life?

 _Anzu_ _ **was**_ _very pretty in that green dress._

"Pu- _haah_! You, think so?" Yuugi scoffed, trying and failing to come across as casual. His true stutter was obvious both inside and out, and the spirit could only grin and enjoy the emotions sliding back and forth between them in a short burst of open connection.

Sharp, confused embarrassment.

Warm, shameless amusement.

Mild, benign irritation.

Equally mild, fond reticence.

All shared in the space of an eyeblink, and then Yuugi shook his head with a quickly shifting attention- And a sudden epiphany of a new smile, warm as the last was in its own way. "Well anyways, it was cool- And I thought it was going to be really awkward when class proposed it, but the boy's round was actually pretty fun, too! We got to cheer on the guys just like the girls!"

It was common enough to host a contest for _girls_ at a school festival, after all, but _that_ had been quite the last minute surprise!

 _Yes_ , the other Yuugi agreed, crossing his arms as he lounged back in the air- The magic of the Puzzle keeping him at Yuugi's side as the teen continued his walk home. _It's still too bad that you didn't join in- I know it would be a lot of attention, but I think the response might have surprised you_.

That time, Yuugi's scoff was real- Even if his smile lingered on. "Maybe if you took control- You'd wow the crowd into voting for you in an instant." The spirit's head jerked around at the counter, the compliment barely registering over the self-depreciation folded beneath. He frowned, made to speak- But his partner's own thoughts had moved on, his smile turned back to the street before them. "And anyways, I wanted to be there in the crowd to cheer Honda-kun on."

… _it was very brave of him to participate_ , the spirit had to admit, filing the issue Yuugi had just dodged away for discussion _later_ in favor of preserving the peace of their usual evening walk. _Even if the girl he wished to attract turned him down after the show, it was good to see him pursue the person he wanted so fearlessly, until the end._

"Yeah, and you can't even fault him there. I mean, you couldn't fault him anyways, but _still_ \- How was he supposed to know that she was already quietly dating an upperclassman? That's got to be better than being turned down by your own merit, right?" Yuugi answered- Only to slowly stall into a quiet, frowning confusion that turned the spirit's focus on him from mild to intent. "Or… Is that worse, knowing someone you like, likes someone else? Is with them?"

… _I do not know, aibou_. It wasn't exactly a subject he contemplated very often. He knew what dating was and how it worked, of course- He had Yuugi's memories and his own observations to rely on there. But, none of it really applied to _him_ in any way, so he hadn't given the topic much personal thought… The best he could do was shrug slightly and spitball a half-baked reply. _I am sure everyone is different in that respect, but my instinct is to say, if you like someone, you would want to be with them- But you would want them to be happy even more. So if you see someone you like is happy, with someone else…_

Yuugi didn't reply at first, his mind a strange tangle the spirit could not decipher as his eyes flickered across the concrete, confused emotions in his gaze- Until he finally nodded. "Yeah… You're probably right. Honda-kun didn't seem _happy_ , but he did say something like 'that guy better make her happy'… And he cheered up pretty fast when we went to see the dance club's show. It must be pretty confusing, but I guess, how can you be sad when someone you like is smiling?"

Exactly, the spirit agreed, relieved to discover his answer was an acceptable one.

It bolstered his confidence enough to press the conversation along when Yuugi let it drag into silence, asking the next logical question. _And what about the faculty round of the contest? Was that not strange?_

"D'eahh-" By Yuugi's face, that would be a resounding _yes_ from all sides. "That's an understatement. I never wanted to see the coach like _that_ \- And, well… Chono-sensei."

 _Yes_ , his other agreed, matching Yuugi's open disgust and confused blush with simple, flat disinterest. _I am still amazed that she was allowed to wear that on campus._

Yuugi let out another distressed sound- Only to devolve into a series of coughs that finally made them both stop… And brought the spirit's distress back to the forefront of his thoughts.

 _Are you certain you are alright, aibou?_

"-course," Yuugi managed to get out as he rubbed his face with his sleeve again, folding his coughs away down his throat.

The spirit was less than convinced. _Because I can sense it- You're warm and groggy in the head._

"Yeah, it probably is a fever- But it isn't bad. It's probably just the weather," he theorized, glancing up at the grey, heavy clouds hanging overhead.

 _Still_ , his other countered- But Yuugi just sighed, and his emotional state quickly stole attention from his physical one.

"I just feel really bad, abandoning my shift at the class café. I couldn't even wash dishes this morning with this." He held up his right hand, indicating the bandages still wrapped around his palm.

A souvenir of their encounter with that gang two days ago.

"And now Jounouchi-kun and Bakura-kun will have to serve twice as fast to make up for me being gone."

 _Anzu and Honda said they would rush the preparations for the bonfire and come back to help with the last customers._ Yuugi nodded, but the spirit could see at a glance that he was still low… And with nothing else occurring to him, the best he could do was offer a hesitant _I am sorry you have to miss the closing ceremonies with everyone, and the dance afterwards_.

"No, that's okay…" Yuugi began, smiling a bit- Already looking a little lighter at the spirit's consideration.

The other Yuugi, easily encouraged, took a quick survey of his partner's form in whole before adding _And you barely got to show off that waiter costume the theater club tailored for you- Anzu and Bakura were right, it suits you well._

-the spirit couldn't swear if the sound Yuugi made was a cough, gasp, or laugh, and even the feeling that went through the boy and up through him was more _shock_ than anything else.

But as it passed the boy tugged lightly at the pant-leg of his perfectly tailored black trousers. The little red half-apron he had worn over them had been left behind at school, and his school coat covered most of the matching red shirt, now stained with snot on the cuff.

But Yuugi still looked distinguished in the spirit's eyes, and the shy but shining grin he shot him did nothing to dampen that view. "Thanks, _mou hitori no boku_ …"

The spirit just smiled back, warm satisfaction steady and still in his chest- Until his partner broke the moment by sending a sharp, buzzing sensation up his arm with the poke of a single finger.

"But you know, I never got to see _you_ in it- You're still wearing my school uniform like always, even now!"

… _was there some reason I should 'put on' that uniform_?

"Haha… No, I guess not."

* * *

 _Aibou_ …

There was no answer, but the other Yuugi really hadn't expected any.

It was obvious enough, via the strained stillness of Yuugi's mind and the prone hang of his head on his school book.

The boy had nodded off.

The spirit could only shake his head with a resigned lack of surprise. He had expected something like this. The moment they made it home Yuugi had dinner with his family, and Mama had reminded him that he had homework still left undone- Readings Yuugi had to finish by Tuesday.

And he would have no time tomorrow on _Monday_ to do them, what with helping his grandfather in the shop.

Culture Day was one of those rare holidays where Kame Game could stay open and expect a huge crowd of kids, all off of school and nearby for the parade, so Yuugi's grandpa would need all of the help he could get.

And with that on his mind, Yuugi had failed to mention his fever at all… And it had only grown worse as the hours ticked on, and he fought against it to finish his work.

 _You pushed yourself too hard,_ the spirit mumbled, soft enough that he didn't expect Yuugi to stir.

Yuugi didn't need work, crowds, or homework… He needed _rest_.

-slowly, hesitant in his own decision, the spirit reached into the body and pulled out the boy's soul.

It was a very delicate operation, getting Yuugi into his soul room without rousing him into consciousness. But the spirit found it to be far easier than he might have expected- Yuugi apparently took his other's proximity and movement as a given, and was not disturbed in the least by being 'moved about' by him.

It made him nostalgic for those earliest days, when he would carry the boy's sleeping soul within himself as a natural part of taking control of the body- But that wasn't necessary anymore, and the other Yuugi wouldn't trade the conscious, active bond he shared with his vessel for all the cards in the world.

Effort successful, the spirit lingered in that bright room just long enough to confirm the boy dreamed on… And then he left- Took the emptied body for himself.

A little magic and determination woke the flesh- And it was only then that the other Yuugi hit his first true struggle.

He felt _horrid_.

He could barely lift his brow from the book, and every inch he rose sent tight pain through his neck, and his head, and just his _whole body_.

He pressed his palm against the sting in his eyes to still the dizziness- And keep his emotions at a low key, lest he alert his partner.

He would have to do this quickly.

Thankfully, difficult as it was to move and think in that body, what he sought to do was simple.

Muscle memory alone led him through the efforts- Discarding the uniform Yuugi had kept on through dinner and studying, pulling out and putting on a set of pajamas, going into the rest room to wash his face, brush his teeth, and finally pull out a bottle of painkillers that would soften the fever… All easy, simple tasks that took less than ten minutes.

And with the last ones completed – setting the alarm in time for breakfast in the morning, and stringing the Puzzle over the bed post – the spirit climbed between the sheets.

He waited some minutes still, staring at the ceiling… But eventually he felt the pain recede as the medicine took effect.

Soon he was on the very edge of an exhausted, but far more comfortable sleep… And he felt free to reach within himself once again.

Drawing the boy back _out_ was even easier than tucking him away to begin with.

Yuugi stirred, just a bit, at finding himself back in a body not _quite_ unconscious.

But a single reassuring brush against his mind was all it took to still him, and he fell back to sleep with a single roll of the head… Allowing the spirit to retreat back to the Puzzle after only a moment's pause and a few unheard words.

 _Good night, aibou_.


	6. Nov 03 - Culture Day: Hidden (2 of 2)

**Title** : Hidden In the Creases  
 **Series:** These Days We Celebrate  
 **Summary:** A day off of school should be filled with fun, and smiles, and festivities… Not fevers, studies, and far too much colored paper.  
 **Rating:** **G** for 'General Audience'  
 **Author:** Phoebe Delos  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh! DM  
 **Spoilers:** Pretty much nothing- This is circa post-Duelist Kingdom, pre-Dungeon Dice Monsters.  
 **Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh! isn't mine. It is sad, but true…  
 **Notes:** I love getting to name Yuugi's mother. Oh, and I indirectly quoted a lecture series in this chapter, called _Understanding Japan: A Cultural History_. You should expect the next chapter around **May 28**!

* * *

 **:: Nov 3 – Culture Day ::**

"Yuugi-kuuuun! Turn off your alarm and come down! Your rice and eggs are getting cold!"

" _Guhh_ …" The sound Yuugi made was barely human, and he honestly couldn't say which way was up or down, as he tried to rise. He simply leaned the direction he didn't feel the obstruction of a mattress.

"Yuugiiii-"

"Yeees-" he called back, only to get cut off by a long, hacking cough. W-what-

 _Sorry, aibou_.

"Eh?" Yuugi blinked the room into hazy focus, and found his other self sitting there at the desk, his arms crossed tight over his blue pajama shirt. Somehow he looked even _more_ tired than Yuugi felt, with his frown and heavy eyes. "What are you sorry for?"

"You alright, my boy?" interrupted a voice before the spirit could answer. His grandpa stood in the door, already dressed for the day and looking mildly concerned to find Yuugi still in bed. "Your alarm has been going off for five minutes."

"Oh- _Ah_ , sorry _Jii-chan_!" Yuugi turned around to pick up the clock that, quite honestly, he had barely noticed.

His ears were ringing all on their own, what was one artificial addition?

…w-wait. Had he, even _set_ his alarm the night before? When did he do that? He was, reading, last he remembered…

"…one moment-" His grandfather turned and disappeared, distracting Yuugi from his inner confusion by calling ' _Yui-chan!_ ' out in the hallway.

"-wonder what that's about," Yuugi mumbled as he shifted to the edge of the bed, movements once again slow and sluggish without a familial witness.

 _I think I can guess_.

"Oh?" Yuugi looked at him expectantly, only to stall toeing into his house slippers as he noticed the quiet, _satisfied_ sort of edge to his other's expression. "-what are you thinking, _mou hitori no boku_?"

The spirit flicked his gaze back up to Yuugi's face- But he said nothing… And when he instantly turned to observe the two coming into the room, Yuugi was hit with a certainty that he had _stalled_ his reply on purpose.

"Is it true?"

"Huh?" Yuugi blinked up, taken aback by the frown on his mother's face… But not, really baffled. He could take a guess what she meant, and all he could really do in the face of it was smile widely and move to stand. "What do you mean, Mama? Sorry, but I can't get dressed with you in here, but if you're okay with me eating in my paja-"

-in the end, daring to talk that long sealed his own fate.

The cough hit him mid-word as he slammed into some unseen limit to his endurance, racking him with hacks at the worst possible moment.

His mother's hand was on his brow before the coughing even passed.

"So it is. You're burning up, Yuugi-kun!"

"-it's nothing…" he mumbled, more on impulse than any sense of that he would get anywhere. No, he knew as soon as his mother and grandpa locked eyes with those concerned frowns... But still, he felt the need to argue. "It's just a cold or something."

"Still, if you have a fever, then you are sick. Too sick to work," his grandpa admonished. "There's no helping it, Yuugi. You can come down to eat if your mother approves, but you are not helping in the shop."

"But-!"

"No arguments, Yuugi-kun," his mother cut in, tone sharp where his grandfather's had been firm. "I will help _Otou-san_ in the shop. You need to rest so that you can go to school tomorrow- And you would likely discourage the customers, even if we did let you come down. What if one of them caught your cold?"

Yuugi had already shut his mouth at her initial order, but he had just been waiting for a chance to protest again- Until she said _that_.

A distant whiff of warm sympathy passed through his senses, but he couldn't acknowledge it or turn to his other- Not while he gave his family a slow, downturned nod. "Alright, Mama," he mumbled, moving to go back to bed without looking up.

… _aibou, turn around_.

The soft order spun him back around, and he discovered his two guardians sharing a _look_ \- Uncertain, hesitant. And when they noticed him there, staring so curiously, his grandfather gave a humming sigh. "Hmm, Yui-chan, did you finish those turtles for the bags yet?"

"Oh… No, I didn't. I was going to do them this morning after breakfast," Mama turned to Yuugi as she explained. "He means the origami turtles we were going to gift every customer who came by and purchased something the hour before the parade starts this afternoon- As an advertisement."

"Yes, and now you're going to be in the shop at the same time that you were going to make them," his grandpa 'observed', meeting Yuugi's eye with a satisfied grin. " _That_ wouldn't take you out of bed, and you can stop if you get tired- So, do you think you could sub in with paper-folding today, my boy?"

"I can show you how to do it, and I have a brochure with the instructions I learned it from," his mother pitched in with a small smile- One Yuugi met with a far wider, relieved echo.

"Sure- I can handle that!" He would do anything if it would help relieve some of the guilt of watching his friends and family work their butts off because _he_ had the worst timing with a cold!

And making paper turtles, even he could handle that!

* * *

"How… Did I fold one of the flaps the wrong way in the last step?"

 _I don't think so. Maybe the lines were just not straight enough at the initial folding?_

"…and I just figured out how to do the feet properly," Yuugi sighed as he finally gave up, dropping the green scrap of folded paper onto the tiny pile growing at the foot of his desk. "I wish there was a way to retry with the same paper- That stuff has to be expensive, and I'm wasting a lot of it."

 _That was only your fourth try, aibou. I am sure you will master it soon, and then the rest will flow quickly enough._

"Yeah… Yeah, you're right!" He dropped both hands to his desktop with a determined nod, looking up just long enough to shoot the spirit a grin before grabbing another square of paper from the colorful pile before him. "Thanks! I'll keep at it. There should be enough here- I can go all day if I have to, or at least until the parade starts."

 _Right… But-_

-?

The question was clear in Yuugi's eyes as he glanced up, but the hovering spirit dropped his gaze to frown at the desk- And the hands that had just barely started folding blue paper in half. _Didn't you have a test tomorrow morning to study for?_

"…the readings…" Yuugi had apparently forgotten completely, given the way he looked at the book that he had pushed aside earlier- Still left open at the top of his desk. "I- Didn't I finish them last night?"

He had barely even started, but his other did not say so. Need not say so, for the realization was clear in Yuugi's face- In the reconfiguration of the thoughts behind his eyes and-

"I- I can probably finish both today, right?"

Again, his other did not reply.

The truth was he thought Yuugi _could_ do it. He could do pretty much anything, if he set his mind to it. But the spirit was wary to encourage him in that particular endeavor. He had seen firsthand how it strained him to read through a fever, and trying in a medicine fog likely wouldn't prove much better. Even if Yuugi started studying as soon as he finished the origami, he would likely be at it for the rest of the day, and-

"You don't look happy."

The spirit blinked out of a subconsciously formed glower to discover Yuugi twisted about, staring up at him. The familiar perception in those eyes jolted through his thoughts, sent him sliding back in the air a few inches as he crossed his arms. _-I was wondering if you'll have enough time to rest and recover if you do both. You're still sick, after all._

"-right," Yuugi mumbled, frowning down the text and paper spread out across his desk. "There won't be much point to all that studying if they just send me home tomorrow before the test- Or if I can't even go in." That wasn't exactly the spirit's point, but before he could say so his partner sighed and turned to him again. "But unless you have another idea, I don't know what else to do- Except maybe skip the studies, and hope for the best."

No. There had to be another way. They just needed _some way_ for Yuugi to finish everything he needed to with enough time left over to rest- And enough of a clear head to take in what he had to read in the first place.

But the night before had shown he couldn't think straight with that cold, or flu, or whatever it was. The other Yuugi had felt it himself when he was in the flesh, and he could only imagine how Yuugi felt right then. The spirit could sense the edges of a groggy haze himself but, there was no strain on his own coherency. _He_ could think straight, because he had no flesh to ail him.

… _I have an idea._

Yuugi- He had just started folding that blue paper again when the other spoke up, prompting surprised eyes to skip up with an airy rush of question. "What do you mean?"

 _-what if I made the turtles, and you studied for the test?_

The spirit expected the pause that followed – the struggle humming like static from his partner's mind – and endured it easily. He focused instead on dropping down to his own feet, 'standing' at Yuugi's side as he pointed to the book. _The text is small. It would take a good few minutes to read through each page, even with your notes from school to help, so you don't need to touch it for long periods. You could easily read for a while, and let me know when you need me to turn or flip a page, or jot something down-_

"I get it. I can focus on my studies while you work on the origami, because I wouldn't need my body to read."

 _-exactly_. It shouldn't have been a surprise that his partner would catch on so quickly, but the flat, frowning way Yuugi summarized the plan left the spirit stiff, staring uncertainly as he dropped his hand. _If it seems like a bad plan_ -

"No, it's a really good one," he admitted, only to blink that frown up on his other, pinning him down the simple weight of his expression. "But… The medicine and cough drops help, _mou hitori no boku_ , but it's still not fun- You'd be stuck with my sore throat and useless head while you work, for who knows how long."

 _-that's no worse than what you were looking to endure_ , the spirit countered, finding his bearing and confidence again, knowing his partner's only complaint was _his_ well-being. _And I won't need to study afterwards, like you- And it's no good if I study in your place. You are the one who has to take the test. So if we split the tasks, I should be the one to make the turtles._

Yuugi nodded, but it was clearly his head his other had convinced, not his heart. He just kept looking down at his lap, crumbling the material of his pajama pants in his fists as uncertainty and regret churned in his mind.

The sight- What caused it warmed the spirit's chest and marked his voice as he called to his partner, drew his gaze back up to his. _I don't like just sitting by, when I know there is something I could do to help. Please, aibou… Let me help._

Something twitched across Yuugi's face, and through his heart- Something laced with surprise and softness and wonder and, other things that the spirit had no name for. Emotions that possibly had no name at all, because they were just too subtle and fleeting to ever be pinned down and labeled.

But they were good feelings, he knew that much- Felt it in his own vague reaction.

"Right…" Yuugi broke their gaze again, only to sniff a small, shy laugh as he knocked one knuckle against the center of his brow- A subconscious centering motion. "Of course… Sorry, _mou hitori no boku_. I was so caught up in not burdening anyone else that I… Sure. I would really owe you one, but if you want to do it that way-"

 _I do_. The instant surety drew those checking violet eyes back up, and the spirit met them with an easy smile. _And you should know there's no such thing as 'burdens' or 'debts' between us_.

And if there was, well… The one who owed the other _everything_ , was _him_.

But he kept that thought to himself, and it did not disturb the moment as Yuugi slowly smiled back, and nodded- And the spirit was quick to ask, _Shall we get started?_

It was fairly quick, uneventful transition. Yuugi arranged the book and all of his notes on his bed as he liked, checking with his other self the whole while if he had caught all of the instructions to make the turtles, if anything was unclear- And in less than a minute, the other Yuugi had taken control of the flesh.

The throat was, indeed, still sore.

But there was a cough drop tucked in the fold of his right cheek – fruity, and vaguely metallic – and it stifled any urge to cough, even as he looked over to the Yuugi 'spirit' sitting on the bed and spoke to him. "-settled in, then?"

 _Yup- You see Mama's brochure there?_

"Aa, I think I'm good." He had been watching his partner's efforts, after all.

-that didn't mean he got it right on the first try, however. Watching and doing were two different things, after all, and the other Yuugi found himself struggling to fold the hind feet the right way, just as Yuugi had. The dizzy weight in his head did not help, either, as he struggled to interpret the little pictures on the brochure and what they were asking him to do- But thankfully he had a good two or three hundred squares to work with, and nothing to do but keep trying.

And around the fifth or six turtle, something finally began to click.

 _Mou hitori no boku, could you turn the p- Ah! Awesome! You got one!_

"Yes," the other Yuugi answered in satisfaction, setting an orange paper turtle on the desk before turning to his grinning partner. "Next page, then?"

 _Yup!_

The rest flowed naturally after that. The task proved to be like riding a bicycle- Once done correctly, each attempt after just strengthened the ease and speed of the task. Soon the other Yuugi had a new, colorful turtle for every four pages his partner requested him to turn- Then every two pages. Then every one!

He had reached the point where he was tossing finished turtles to the floor – there was no more room for them on the desk – when it occurred to him that, no matter how fast he had gotten with the things, it was strange… He shouldn't be able to finish _three_ without Yuugi requesting another page turn.

The thought made him suddenly aware of it- A pleasant, buzzy feeling on the edge of his senses… Like, intrigue? Not _quite_ , but… It was so subtle, he hadn't noticed it creeping into his senses until just then.

It painted his own mind with shock, even before he turned his head and found Yuugi sitting there, right where he had left him- Staring at _him_ instead of his notes.

The vague, absorbed light in Yuugi's eyes was gone in a blink, but it _had_ been there. And all the other Yuugi could do was stare in mute confusion as his partner dissolved into a tense, blustering mess.

 _Ah… Sorry!_

"-was I distracting you somehow, _aibou_?"

 _No!_ Yuugi denied, trying to straighten his notes- Only to blush as he apparently remembered that he couldn't touch them, and turned to scratching at the back of his head, instead. _I just- Well… You've gotten really good at making those?_

The other Yuugi… Blinked. "Thank you?" It was the only thing he could think to say, because he wasn't even sure what to ask. Wasn't sure if he was missing something through the fog of his head… But Yuugi accepted his reply with a simple nod, and slowly, carefully turned a smile his way.

 _Hey- My mind_ was _starting to wander there, so, would you mind if I read out loud? It might help me take it in. …I mean, if you don't think it would distract you-_

"No," the spirit cut in, expression lightening as Yuugi's turned hopeful. "That would be good- I was starting to zone out too much myself. It might help me, too."

… _cool!_ Yuugi cried out, and whatever odd energy might have been in the air, it was swept away by his smile. The spirit reciprocated it until Yuugi turned back to his book, clearing his throat before reading. - _by the time of his death in 1582, Oda Nobunaga had brought a central third of the country under his control, covering a broad area around the traditional capital of Kyoto._

The spirit chuckled to himself and turned back to his work with a shake of his head. He wouldn't take in even half of what Yuugi was saying – he knew that right then and there, as most of it got caught in the thick cobwebs between his ears – but the rhythm of his partner's voice was a warm hum in his mind as his fingers moved, mindless but motivated, over a new square of paper.

 _-this period of unification, or reunification began in the 1560s, specifically-_

The other Yuugi dropped a purple turtle onto the floor.

* * *

 _-are you comfortable, aibou_?

"Hnn…" Yuugi hummed, slowly opening his eyes to find the spirit hovering over him.

He was as comfortable was he was probably going to get, tucked into bed with the lights out and fresh medicine in him… But that wasn't much good in the face of his temperature.

His fever had finally peaked.

His mother had come up maybe an hour ago for the turtles. And since he had nothing else to do for the rest of the day save rest, Yuugi had felt free to take it easy and play a few rounds of Free Cell until he got sleepy, with his other's input when he started missing obvious moves.

He won maybe three games before he felt too dizzy to keep going… And he just couldn't ignore the appeals to go to bed anymore.

Since then, he had only gotten worse.

 _I am sorry_ the voice went on, the words prompting Yuugi to open and _keep_ his eyes open that time, to take in the regret he saw in his other's gaze. _I kept taking the painkillers and working when I should have realized your body was worn out… I should have stopped sooner._

"No…" Yuugi croaked, reaching over to his desktop to grab another cough drop and pop it into his mouth before trying again. "-I never would have gotten the turtles and my studies done, if you hadn't pushed through… _I mean it_ ," he pressed when he saw his other moving to talk- to protest. And whatever fight had been in the spirit a moment ago died away as Yuugi shot him a sleepy smile. "Thank you, _mou hitori no boku_ … I dunno what I would have done without you."

The spirit opened his mouth again, ready to speak… Only to shut it, some feeling floating across his face and through Yuugi's head. Like, pain, but warmer… Sweeter.

He didn't say anything, but the small, vague smile he offered assured Yuugi he understood… So the boy shut his eyes again.

He dozed for a few seconds, or maybe an hour, before some strange, foreign sounds dragged him back to consciousness.

He squinted through the dim light of sunset streaming into his room to find his other floating in the air, looking out of the skylight. "-what is it?"

 _It's the parade. It's been passing by for a while now… It's probably almost over._

That probably explained what his other was doing out of the Puzzle, too, but Yuugi didn't ask. He just blinked up at him, rolling onto his side to reach for another cough drop as he asked, "-what's going by?"

 _Some ladies in crane costumes. There's some dancers in traditional dress coming up behind them_.

"Mmm…" Yuugi had seen enough of these parades to put together an image from what the spirit said, but it blended and blurred into the fog of his mind, leaving him floating in that still, weightless place between sleep and awake.

Chances were, he would later be unsure if the dancing cranes had been a dream, or a conscious imagining.

There was no draft or sound to mark it, but still Yuugi knew when his other had moved, and come back to his side. _-do you need anything?_

"No…" Yuugi mumbled, cracking a smile for the face frowning over him before shutting his eyes again. "Just, tell me about the parade?"

… _alright_. And he moved again- Must have returned to window, because there was only a slight pause, and then- _There are some more band members going by, playing horns, with children interspersed among them, dressed in old period kimonos… I think I can see some warriors coming up around the road- Yes, they're wearing scabbards on their hips. Perhaps they will do a demonstration when they come by the corner…_

Yuugi would never really know, because he nodded off before the samurai made it to the shop.

The fever dragged him into sleep- But didn't let him rest easy. He would recall it later, waking up once or twice more to the sound of the music and crowds outside, nodding off again without ever lifting his head from the pillow.

The room was properly dark again, the street quiet, when a cough stirred him awake enough to roll over and pop a pill and another drop into his mouth… And he squinted at the world beyond his desk as he swallowed.

He was looking for him, without even being conscious of it- But there was no one there in the shadow of his window.

He didn't even have to call out, though. A moment's uncertainty in his own mind, and pinpoints of pressure buzzed at his wrist.

 _Are you alright, aibou? Did you need something?_

Yuugi fell back into his pillow, blinked down at the shadow sitting there on his bed… and shook his head. "No…"

The pinpricks squeezed lightly, marked more by the shift of his skin than any real sensation of pressure. _Then rest. You already set your alarm, so you can sleep until morning._

Yuugi let his eyes drift shut… A smile twitching at his lips for the permission to slide back into dreams.

He couldn't be bothered to nod, but he turned his hand to catch that tingling sensation in his own grip, and squeezed it.

He never thought to question it- Or why it had been there in the first place.

"Night, mou hitori no boku…"

… _good night, aibou._

The hum remained there in his palm, until he fell asleep.


	7. Feb 12 - Valentine's: Breaking (1 of 2)

**Title** : Breaking the Mold  
 **Series:** These Days We Celebrate  
 **Summary:** A dash of bad luck for Yuugi's mother means a slew of sweet moments for Yuugi, his friends, and his other self.  
 **Rating:** **G** for 'General Audience'  
 **Author:** Phoebe Delos  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh! DM  
 **Spoilers:** Pretty much nothing- This is circa post-Duelist Kingdom, pre-Dungeon Dice Monsters.  
 **Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh! isn't mine. It is sad, but true…  
 **Notes:** This was intended to be a one-shot, but oh well! Enjoy part one of this two-parter Valentine's Day story! And the release date for the next chapter is unknown, since I didn't plan for this to be so long, but it should be out no later than **June 18**.

* * *

 **:: Feb 12 - Valentine's Day ::**

" _Ooooh_ , you're making extra this year, Mama?"

"Ah… Welcome home, Yuugi-kun," Mutou Yui replied, voice and smile equally strained as she turned to greet him. "Did you have a good day?"

Yuugi hesitated seeing that expression, but ultimately walked into the kitchen, dropping his backpack by the doorway. "Yeah, it was good! You're… making chocolates, right? For Saturday?" That had to be it, right? The numerous ingredients laid out in front of her were easy enough to put together, and his mother always made Valentine's chocolates. In fact, she usually made them early, and he was shocked she hadn't started _sooner_.

It was already Thursday!

"Yes, I was, but…" His mother turned back to the counter to stare at the mountain of ingredients: sugar and butter and milk, and what Yuugi assumed had to be cocoa powder? There was just tons of it!

Or, at least tons more than Yuugi could recall ever seeing _before_.

" _Aaa_ , it seemed like such a good idea at the time, and now this." Mama sighed, resting her wrists on her hips… And slowly turned to Yuugi when he didn't reply.

When she saw the confusion plastered on his face, she volunteered, "I was supposed to meet my book club Saturday afternoon, as usual, so a few of us said we would bring chocolates for the men. But I just got a call from Takajima-san, and it turns out they cancelled the meeting!" She finished the point almost yelling, waving her arms until she finished and crossed them, quieting down to a scathing grumble. " _Darn them_. I bet Nagakura-san didn't pay attention to what the day was when she set the meeting, and then she looked at a calendar today and realized it was Valentine's, so she nagged the others to cancel with her. Takajima-san couldn't say, but _Nagakura-san_ has a husband at home-"

"Right," Yuugi cut in with a mumble, staring warily at his mother out of the corner of his eye… before turning to face the spread himself. "So, you already bought all of this, and now you just need to make stuff for-"

"You, your father, and your grandfather," she confirmed, deflating out of her ire with another sigh. "What a mess… And I can't just save it. Even if it wouldn't go bad, we have more than enough in the fridge and pantry as it is."

"What about just whipping it all up, and sending most of it to _Otou-san_?" Yuugi suggested, offering his mother a tentative grin. "I bet that would surprise him, and he could share them with his roommates." He knew his father boarded with some of his co-workers from the company, after all.

His mother smiled at the idea, a wistful, fond expression aimed at something only she could see… but in short order she shook her head, coming back into focus as she turned to Yuugi. "That's a sweet thought… and you know what? I just might send a few little ones along for them. Renju-san did say that his favorite boarder Yoshida-kun has a sweet tooth. But, I can't send them _all_ of the extras, if I whip all of this up. They'll be getting more than enough chocolates from their lady subordinates, and shipping costs would be horrible."

"Oh," Yuugi mumbled, letting his gaze slide back to the counter to stare, at a loss. He was soundly out of ideas… and so he turned inward for help.

 _Can you think of anything, mou hitori no boku?_

He could practically hear the thoughtful hum slide through his mind, the answer as instant as it was silent.

The spirit was hidden, even from his eyes, but the other Yuugi had been with him the whole way home. And he only disappeared when they entered the shop so that Yuugi could focus on his family, if he ran into them.

Which he had.

But it looked like the spirit was still _listening_ , because he did not question Yuugi's meaning or seem jarred by the inquiry. He just sent back what Yuugi would dub a 'mental shrug' and said, _Perrhaps she could give the extras away to customers in the shop?_

 _...you know, that's not bad! We could push it as a holiday-themed thing!_

 _Yes, though it will probably look a little odd to handout homemade chocolates to strangers_ , the spirit replied, his discontent with the flaw in his plan clear in his tone as he 'sighed'. _It is too bad Jounouchi and Honda couldn't come over. They could have helped you finish them off as soon as you cooked them._

A grin broke out across Yuugi's face, a chuckle caught in his throat. _That's true._

"...Yuugi-kun?"

"Hmm?" Yuugi looked up… Only to start with a flush when he saw his mother staring at him.

"What are you laughing at? And, why were you just staring at the counter like that?"

"Ah, sorry, I just, got caught up in my head," he excused, scratching his chin self-consciously and trying not to react outwardly to the laughter in his head. _Cool it, will you?_

 _Sorry, aibou_.

"I was just, thinking about my friends, and-" Yuugi started… only for his eyes to tick back to the line of ingredients and stick there, caught on the sight.

His _friends_ …

There was a question in his head, not borne of his own mind. But Yuugi turned to his baffled mother instead, his own gaze struck wide as he asked, "W-what if I gave some to them?"

...the shock that met his question was both external and internal.

"Your, friends?" his mother echoed, words coming out in that uncertain, you-couldn't-mean-what-I-think-you-mean tone.

Yuugi ignored it, nodding and rushing forward through rickety excitement. "Yes! I mean, I know they would like them, and between Jounouchi-kun and Honda-kun and Bakura-kun and An-"

"Yes, I understand that you have a lot of friends now, I'm very happy about that. And they might be able to finish off most of them for us, but… _Yuugi_ ," she emphasized, looking far more thrown than disapproving. "You shouldn't be giving out _Valentine's Day chocolates_ , especially at school. I know a lot of things have changed since I was your age, but a boy giving out chocolates is still-"

"I know that!" Yuugi protested, embarrassment and irritation all mixed up in his head and making his face go pink. "I'm not saying _I'd_ be giving them! I mean, I _would_ , but I'll just say they're coming from you!"

His mother released the tight frown she had been holding, but it just expanded out into a baffled look at his answer. "Then, you want _me_ to give your friends chocolates?"

"I mean, officially, yeah." Yuugi scratched his upper arm, effectively hugging himself as he shrugged. "How's that any different from a girl giving a classmate or coworker or some other peer obligatory chocolates?"

"Well, for one thing, they're not _my_ peers," she answered instantly. But even as his mom argued, she shot a glance at the counter… and after a long pause she shook her head. "I suppose it could be considered close enough, though, in a pinch… Would you really feel comfortable handing them over to your friends, though? Especially at school?"

"Why not?" Yuugi smiled, relief buoying his grin as he answered. "Everybody's going to be trading chocolates tomorrow, so who's going to pay attention to me giving some out?"

"...well, I suppose if you are certain, then," she finally said, pulling her skeptical stare off of Yuugi to face the counter, rolling up her sleeves as she moved. "You had better believe I won't be making these alone, though, if some of them are going to _your_ group. Grab a bowl, Yuugi-kun."

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

 _What gave you this idea, aibou?_ the once more visible spirit asked, gazing into the bowl his partner stirred on the stove.

"Well," Yuugi started after a long stall, taking advantage of his 'privacy' to revert back into speaking aloud. There was no need to worry about being overheard, after all, since they had used up the last of their molds and his mother had run to the store to pick up more. It would probably be some time before she got back, meaning Yuugi and his other were the only ones in the house, outside of the shop.

The opportunity to talk didn't mean he knew instantly what to say, though.

"I just thought you were right, and Jounouchi-kun and the others would probably like some chocolates. So, why not give some to them?"

 _…is that really all, though?_

Yuugi sighed and looked over his shoulder, a defense already half-formed on his lips… But then he saw the expression on the spirit's face, and it crumbled in an instant.

His other was smiling at him in a fond, knowing way, one brow quirked in expectation.

Yuugi's eyes darted to the tiles before he swerved back to the stove, vainly trying to balance out the flush on his face with a shrug. "Well, _you know_ …it'll be nice to have something to look forward to this year."

 _You mean, because you think no one will give you any chocolates themselves?_ The question should have been as cruel as it was obvious, but Yuugi knew even before he looked up that the spirit was shaking his head, that infamous old teasing grin of his in place. _I wouldn't be so sure about that, aibou. You never know what you might get. Someone might just surprise you._

"Haha… Maybe, _mou hitori no boku_ , but I'm not going to assume that," he countered, smiling all the same as he locked eyes with his other… only to break the gaze again as he blended milk into the mix the way his mother showed him, and answered the possibility the spirit only teased at. "And I know Anzu-chan might give out friendly chocolates, since she said she regretted not doing so last year… And, she might even give _someone_ something a little more special, but I doubt it'll be me."

Or maybe Anzu _would_ hand that singular treat to him… but, it wouldn't be _intended_ for him, even if Anzu herself saw it that way.

She had said so after all, hadn't she? That she thought of them both as Yuugi? That it didn't matter to her _which_ of them…

But, that wasn't really the case, was it?

Yuugi had been harboring doubts for a while, and with each passing day they only grew stronger, and the spirit became less a double who could walk in his place, and more a precious companion to spend his time with. An… an 'individual' Yuugi _knew_ as well as himself… but, was _not_ himself?

Whatever that meant. However Yuugi felt about it, the spirit _was_ his other self, after all!

It was all just such a jumbled mess… he preferred not to think about.

But he _had_ to, at least indirectly, because when he considered even the _possibility_ of a blushing Anzu handing him special chocolates, when it wasn't _him_ in her mind's eye?

Yuugi's gaze went skirting up to his other at the thought… and stuck there.

The other Yuugi was staring at him, blatantly baffled.

He didn't say anything, but Yuugi still had to shake his head at the clear question in his eyes and turn his back on the spirit to remove the chocolate from the stove and hide his smile.

For such an insightful, smart man, his other self could be decidedly blind at times.

"Never mind, never mind."

 _But, aibou-_

"It's fine." Yuugi pulled over the last of the unused molds - a tray of various drop shapes - and started pouring the chocolate in. "We'll see well enough on Saturday."

 _…I suppose…_

"And besides," he went on, setting aside the mixing bowl as soon as he was done and turning to face his uncertain other as he wiped his hands on his borrowed blue apron. "I should be saying sorry."

A second ago, Yuugi would have thought the spirit couldn't have looked any more confused.

He thought wrong.

 _What do you mean?_

"Don't you remember? We were going to play Advanced Mastermind today." Yuugi watched the confusion on his other's face melt into understanding, then soft allowance, the same emotions echoing in kind through his heart.

 _That is nothing to apologize for. You want to make these for our friends, and you are spending time with your mother in the bargain. I shouldn't get in the way of that._

"You are _never_ in the way of _anything_ , _mou hitori no boku_ ," he chided back, the same warm assurance the spirit had just shown layered beneath his own words.

The spirit shook his head… But there was no real fight behind the gesture, and the expression on his face was untroubled, unmarred by any stifled distress. _If you say so… But either way, we will just have to put that off for another day. Mama will be back any minute with your molds._

"Yup," Yuugi agreed, turning back to the counter to clean off the first round of emptied ingredient boxes and dirty bowls… only to stall as his eyes fell on it: the chocolate mix he had just finished.

There was still some left in the bowl.

"…but since she's _not_ here yet, maybe we should sample a bit?" He picked up the bowl and a discarded spoon with barely stifled anticipation. "We don't want to give these to Jounouchi-kun and everyone if they don't taste right."

 _I think you are meant to try them after they harden in the fridge_ , the spirit countered, a smile tugging at his lips.

"What, and waste the molds all night when we could clean them out and re-use them? I don't think so." Yuugi shook his head and - before his other could pose another would-be protest - spooned a helping of melted chocolate into his mouth.

His muscles went instantly slack, the spoon left hanging loose between his lips as he shut his eyes and hummed in pleasure.

 _Delicious!_

 _I can see that!_

His other was laughing at him, a deep, throaty, ongoing snicker that just added to Yuugi's happy haze as he let the sweet confection slide down his throat. No, he was too pleased to care… The spirit could laugh all he liked right then, and the boy would not give a word of protest.

But, when the spirit went on by asking, _Is it really that good, aibou?_ Yuugi pried his eyes open and studied the smiling ghost with narrowed eyes.

Pulling the spoon from his mouth, he spoke aloud as he dipped it back into the bowl. "I don't know, you tell me."

 _Huh?_

That was all the spirit could get out before Yuugi stuffed the spoon back into his mouth, 'dropped back' out of his body, and pushed his other into it.

The boy's body went instantly stiff, the shock of sudden physicality likely just highlighting the sweet taste in his mouth.

Yuugi wouldn't know, though, as he was numb to his body's senses. It was the _other_ Yuugi who slowly pulled the spoon from his mouth, licking his lips as he frowned at the stained utensil.

"…quite good…"

...Yuugi blinked, a frown of his own slowly forming.

That was far too subdued a response.

 _You don't like it?_

"What?" the 'spirit' started, only to do a double-take and nearly drop the spoon when he saw Yuugi's expression. "O-of course I like it! It's, very good!" he insisted, gesturing awkwardly at the bowl as he struggled to smile.

Yuugi just shook his head.

His other really was an awful liar.

 _It's okay, there's nothing wrong with not liking it._

"But, you made it…" the other mumbled, glowering down at his shoes… and thus missing the warm, pleasant surprise that splashed across Yuugi's face, until he covered it with a teasing grin.

 _And if I made oysters dipped in garlic and cheese fondue, would you feel bound to like that, too?_

The spirit slowly dragged his gaze back up to pin a disturbed stare on his transparent partner. "Why would you ever make something like that?"

Yuugi snorted, shaking his head. _It's just an example, mou hitori no boku… And I noticed you didn't answer. But really, there's nothing wrong with not liking chocolate._

"It's not that it's _chocolate_. It's just…" the other trailed off, frowning down at the spoon in his hand. "It's too sweet."

Sounded like a contradiction to Yuugi's ear - chocolates _were_ sweets - but he nodded all the same… until a sudden thought made him catch his 'breath' and he paused, slowly turning to look to the fridge.

 _Too sweet, huh_?

"...?" The other Yuugi looked up, only to jerk back as he was pushed once more out of the body.

Yuugi blinked back into awareness within his own skin, then turned to the fridge within two breaths of being corporeal again.

 _Aibou? What are you doing?_

"Grabbing something." Which was probably obvious once he opened the door and pulled out one of the already filled trays: one with flower shapes for the molds.

The spirit balked at the sight of it. _Yuugi, isn't that_ -

"Mama's dark chocolate, that she makes for herself every year? Yup. I would go for some still in the bowl, but we don't have anymore of this mix left, so this will have to do."

 _Do for what_?

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked, just before reaching back and prompting the spirit to switch with him again.

It was a wonder they weren't getting dizzy.

His other actually _did_ look a little dazed, but he shook off the vertigo to frown at him. "This isn't necessary, _aibou_. I know you like to see what I like, but-"

 _Aw, come on! We already got it out and everything!_

The spirit sighed, seemingly not up for an argument. Then, moving without a beat of hesitation, he dipped a finger into one of the still soft pockets of chocolate, and stuck the covered digit into his mouth.

He shut his eyes, utterly still with a single finger between his lips, not making a sound… But Yuugi could hear it.

The soft satisfaction that buzzed in his head like a hum.

 _...like it?_ Yuugi finally dared to ask, an almost _shy_ smile tugging at his lips as he looked on, tentative fondness and a slight pink tickling at his transparent face.

His other wasn't even _doing_ anything. Just, standing there, but… there was just something oddly embarrassing about it, staring at his other while he was so quietly relaxed and unassuming, unable to excuse Yuugi's regard by looking back.

But then he removed the finger and _did_ open his eyes, and the moment broke with a shared smile. "Yes, very much."

Yuugi's jaw hurt from how wide his grin was, but- _You don't seem surprised_.

"No," he sighed, scooping out a second bit of chocolate, but leaving the bitter sweet on his finger as he confessed, "I sort of already knew I liked it."

Blink. _How would you know that? I don't like dark chocolate, so I know I've never offered it to you before._

His other dropped his gaze, seemingly focused on the chocolate tray. But Yuugi's eyes narrowed at the dodge. "Do you remember the night I came home late? After we helped Hanasaki with those delinquents last year?"

 _Well, that was more_ you, _but..._ Yuugi remembered, kind of. The memories of what his other did in those earliest months they were together, before Yuugi was really even conscious of him, were a blurred nothing most of the time unless he really concentrated. He had access to them now, though, and if he _tried_ to think about it-

Yes… yes, that was right. He- No, his other self had snuck into the house late that night, after everyone else had gone to sleep. And no one had noticed him, which was good… but he was starving. He hadn't had much to eat at dinner, after all. He could eat _now_ , but if he walked on the kitchen tiles or lingered long enough to remove his boots, he might get caught.

Still, there _was_ that stash of candy under the couch he wasn't supposed to know about…

…

 _You ate Mama's secret stash?!_

There was no volume to Yuugi's cry - he was still a spirit, after all - but his other flinched all the same, and shrugged. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

 _But I got in so much trouble for that!_

"Yes, I- I know. I'm sorry."

Yuugi nearly snapped out another protest, but… but, the outburst caught in his throat as he noticed his other's expression.

The other Yuugi wasn't one for fidgets or nervous energy or anxious tears, but his distress was more than clear in his tight lips and agonized eyes, pinned to the countertop.

The agitation drained out of Yuugi so fast it was like he had never felt it, the only indication left behind the vicarious guilt that settled in his gut.

He sighed through it, shook his head and gave his other's shoulder a light 'poke' so he would look up and see the reassuring smile on Yuugi's face. _It's fine, mou hitori no boku. That was like a year ago._ Back when the lines between Yuugi and _Yuugi_ were blurred, and even his other self likely thought that any risk he took would only come back to bite 'him', and not his partner alone, as a separate person. _And I haven't thought of it since until now, so no harm done_.

"If you say so," his other said in a 'it absolutely still matters' sort of way, turning an uncertain frown back on his finger.

 _That_ made Yuugi glower, right and proper, and without even stopping to think about it he slid up close and turned 'himself' around by a shoulder.

Surprise sparked through his other's eyes and their shared hearts, but Yuugi ignored it and the way his hand buzzed where they had made contact, like he had shocked himself. No, he started off a whole new round of fizzling tingles without a care when he grabbed their mutual wrist.

" _A-aibou_ , what are you- _Mmphf!_ " the other Yuugi cried out, only to cut himself off, lest he bite his own finger.

Because Yuugi had just stuffed it into his mouth.

 _You shouldn't be wasting your chocolate. Keep eating_ , Yuugi chided in the face of his other's shocked stillness, and quickly narrowing, calculating crimson eyes.

 _That was dirty, aibou._

 _No, your finger is dirty. Make sure you lick it off_.

The other snorted… only to go ramrod stiff at the voice at his back.

"I'm back! Ah, I hope I found what you were asking for, Yuugi-kun. It took me forever to locate a mold that- _What are you doing?!_ "

 _Oh no…_ Yuugi breathed, blanching as he looked between his outraged mother and his other, who still had his back to her.

They weren't even meeting eyes yet, and he already looked like a deer in headlights.

 _It's okay, mou hitori no boku, just tell her-_

The other Yuugi looked up into his eyes, took the finger from his mouth, and mumbled two quick, quiet words.

"Again, sorry…"

 _Huh? What do you-_ Yuugi tripped forward, into the _counter top_.

Because he was back in his body.

And his other was gone.

 _Good luck, aibou_.

"What?! It, _that's dirty_!"

"What are you even talking about, Yuugi-kun?! Stop talking to yourself and explain what you were doing with my chocolates! You don't even like dark chocolate, remember?!"

Yuugi flinched, and shot a withering glare down at his oh-so-innocent Puzzle.

 _Oh, I remember_.

The Item's occupant remained pointedly silent.


	8. Feb 14 - Valentine's: Breaking (2 of 2)

**Title** : Breaking the Mold  
 **Series:** These Days We Celebrate  
 **Summary:** A dash of bad luck for Yuugi's mother means a slew of sweet moments for Yuugi, his friends, and his other self.  
 **Rating:** **T** for 'Teen' due to language  
 **Author:** Phoebe Delos  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh! DM  
 **Spoilers:** Pretty much nothing- This is circa post-Duelist Kingdom, pre-Dungeon Dice Monsters.  
 **Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh! isn't mine. It is sad, but true…  
 **Notes:** So, this somehow turned into something of a a Yuugi-Jou story… and I regret nothing. This was shockingly therapeutic after The Value of Sin. cx But anyways, look for the follow-up White Day story _Piece By Piece_ in a week or so! (Release dates may continue to be a little quirky in July, as work is being weird with me about shifts, but 'about a week from now' will remain the theme!)

* * *

 **:: Feb 14 - Valentine's Day ::**

"Hey hey hey, _guys_! Look at this!"

Jerking at the loud call of that familiar voice, Yuugi abandoned packing up his bento box to turn around and see what Jounouchi was going on about… only to drop the empty container when he saw what his friend was waving over his head.

A little bundle of star-shaped chocolates, tied up in a clear gift bag.

 _Oh_ _ **no**_ _, that…_ _ **that's**_ …

 _It might have been a bad idea to leave it in Jounouchi's shoe locker this morning_ , his other observed, hovering unseen at Yuugi's side as Jounouchi rushed through the classroom to reach him and their other friends. _I don't think he read the note yet, and he's assumed some things._

 _You_ _ **think**_ _?! Gah, why did Mama tell me to put them in the lockers?!_

 _So that you wouldn't have to give them out in front of the class._

 _ **Still**_ _!_

"What are you going on about, man?" Honda asked, ignorant of the inner screaming going on _right_ beside him as he leaned back in his seat and glowered at Jounouchi, now leaning over and gasping for breath before them. "You trying to get the whole class looking at you?"

"Because if so, you're doing a lovely job," Bakura observed blithely from his own desk, looking around and smiling at the numerous gazes pinned on them.

"Well, that's just fine by me!" Jounouchi wheezed, grinning behind him even at the rest of the class. "I don't have anything to hide, and if everyone else wants to see it, then I say all the better!"

"Uh, Jounouchi-kun?" Yuugi tried as he finally found his voice, earning a distracted glance from the beaming blond. "That's not-"

"Would you pipe down, Jounouchi?" cut in Kato, the red-haired basketball club member who sat right behind Jounouchi in class, and was now glowering at them all from his usual seat. "So you got some Valentine's chocolates, big deal. It's probably just some of the mandatory stuff from the girls."

"Yeah, they gave them out this morning before class, but you came in so late that you missed it," chimed in Maki, Kato's bespeckled, far-less-cranky clubmate. He turned to Kato from his own desk seat, shooting him an amused grin. "Did you try Ikuko-chan's chocolates yet? She put peanut butter in hers."

"Oh, _shut up_ , you two!" Jounouchi interrupted with a snap, making both boys and the majority of the class blink his way again. "What do you know, huh?! The girls stuffed that store bought junk in my desk before I came in, yeah, but _this_ is homemade stuff left special in my locker, with a note and everything! And did any of _you_ get anything like that?!"

"A-actually, Jounouchi-kun?" Yuugi tried again, waving a hand up in his friend's periphery in a desperate bid for his attention.

And it _worked_ … but when Jounouchi stopped blinking down at him in shock, Yuugi quickly wished he hadn't said anything.

"No _way_ , man! You got some, too?!"

"What- _ghhfph_!" Yuugi gagged, hands flailing up for the arm that had gone tight around his neck as Jounouchi rubbed his knuckles into the soft spikes of his hair.

"What were you _thinking_ , holding out on us like that?! Who was it, huh?! Who sent you special sweets?!"

"N-n-" Yuugi tried to say, distantly aware of a certain someone laughing behind him.

The jerk.

"Heh, can't you guess, Jounouchi?" Honda asked, prompting both to look up, and then follow his gaze across the classroom.

Anzu was stomping towards them, an irate frown on her face.

Yuugi felt his face flush as he belatedly caught Honda's meaning.

And his other self just chuckled harder.

 _Will you_ _ **stop**_ _?! You know it's not like that!_

 _Well, why don't you just tell_ _ **them**_ _what you meant, then?_

 _Because I can't_ _ **breathe**_ _!_

"Jounouchi, let go of Yuugi-kun!" Anzu demanded as soon as she got close enough, prompting Jounouchi to look down at their shorter friend… and instantly drop him as he saw Yuugi's expression.

" _Gah_! Sorry, man!"

"That's… fine…" Yuugi coughed, rubbing his neck, only looking up when Anzu grabbed his shoulder and frowned over him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, no harm done," Yuugi replied, smiling with easy assurance- and only flushing again when he caught his other self scrutinizing him over her shoulder.

 _What?!_

 _Nothing_ , the spirit insisted, but his grin said otherwise.

And Yuugi could have certainly retorted, but Anzu had turned to Jounouchi and-

"Why were you trying to choke him?!"

"I _wasn't_!" Jounouchi protested.

And whatever Anzu meant to say in return died on her tongue when Bakura chimed in with a cheery "Jounouchi-kun got chocolates from someone!"

Anzu stared blankly at the smiling teen… then turned a disbelieving look on Jounouchi. " _Seriously_?"

Someone across the room broke out in a laugh, and Kato and Maki chuckled behind them as Jounouchi shot the girl a glare. " _Yes_ , seriously! And I'll have you know it came with a note, too! I just haven't read it yet! But if you want to hear what's in it-"

And with that Yuugi was slammed right back into his panic, and he stepped up in Jounouchi's face. "W-wait! You shouldn't do that!"

"Wha…" Jounouchi started, stalling with one hand already inside the wrapper, fingers caught on the little white note folded up among the chocolate stars as he blinked at Yuugi. "Why?"

"Er-" Yuugi looked back instinctively, and froze as he noticed not just Jounouchi, but nearly _everyone_ in the room was staring at him. "N… no, reason…"

Silence hung in the air for four… five seconds, and then someone spoke up.

Behind them.

"Okay, _now_ I'm curious," Kato announced, leaning forward on his elbows to squint at the little gift bag in Jounouchi's hands. "Who _are_ those chocolates from?"

"Yeah!" Maki cried, focusing on Yuugi with baffled eyes. "What's the big deal, Mutou-kun?! Do you know who it is or something?"

"T-that's-" Yuugi stuttered, racking his brain for _something_ to say as the classroom erupted in murmurs and yelled inquiries.

 _A little help here?!_

 _I… honestly don't know what to say, aibou. If you insist it is nothing again, they're just going to get more curious… Perhaps you could stall for time?_

S-stall.

Right.

If he could just keep them distracted until lunch was over-

"Who _cares_?!" cut in one voice over the others, prompting all eyes to turn on a long-haired blond girl who sat just in front of Honda. She was twisted around in her seat, looking back at the group with an impatient frown. "It's just some chocolates and a note! Either look at it and tell us who sent it quick, or _put it away_! The teacher will be back any minute, and she said no chocolates out in class today!"

 _Damnit!_ Yuugi cursed, turning to see Jounouchi shaking himself out of a daze.

"Oh, right! Thanks, Nakano!"

The girl snorted as she turned back to her bag, but Yuugi barely registered her response in his focus on his friend's note fishing.

 _You could always just grab the note_ , the spirit suggested, interrupting Yuugi's endless string of silent curses.

 _Not without everyone seeing it! And I might as well just scream 'I sent it' if I do that!_

 _Well… it doesn't matter. Once Jounouchi reads it, he'll understand and keep it to himself._

 _Right…_ Yuugi replied with a gulp, watching his best friend unfold and read the little note… and slowly, _slowly_ look up to stare point blank at _him_.

"Y-Yuugi…?"

Everyone… turned their heads.

And stared right at him.

… _I could be wrong._

Yuugi answered the spirit with a choked incoherent thing that might have been a mute screech.

"W-wait," Maki said into the silence, the first to recover enough to stop gawking and ask the question that was clearly on _everyone's_ mind. " _Mutou_ gave Jounouchi Valentine's day chocolates?!"

" _What_?!" someone yelled, and Yuugi flinched, frowning at some point between Jounouchi's stunned face and the blackboard.

Somewhere beneath his skin, his other self's restless uncertainty was slowly stirring into something darker, more _pointed_. But Yuugi couldn't quite focus on stifling it while he striving to block out the chatter around him.

"No way!"

"Wait, _what did they say_?!"

"Are you _serious_?!"

"Mutou gave Jounouchi _chocolates_?!"

"Wha-" Jounouchi finally started, jerking Yuugi back into focus as his friend glared at their classmates. "I never said any of that, you guys!"

"Yeah you did!" Kato argued, looking between him and a frozen Yuugi with a confused sort of frown, as if he wasn't sure he _wanted_ to be right. "You just read the note and said his name!"

"Well… _that's_ not why-" Jounouchi said after a telling stall, earning an arched brow from Maki.

"Oh? Then who's it from, Jounouchi?"

"Who _cares_?!" Nakano broke in, glowering between them and the classroom door. "Would you just put it up already, Jounouchi?! You're going to get us all in trouble!"

"R-right," Anzu tried to cut in, finally jerking out of her own shock as she shot confused looks at the lot of them, making ushering motions with her hands. "Lunch is over, we should-"

"You didn't _actually_ give him chocolates, did you Mutou?" Maki interrupted.

The insistent question prompted a synchronized tightening of Yuugi's throat and spark of hot indignation from the spirit, but when Yuugi turned to look at Maki… he didn't know what to think of his classmate's expression.

He didn't _look_ judgmental or aghast or taunting… just, honestly baffled.

"Um…"

That gaze stalled Yuugi and his other self alike… but not Jounouchi.

"Hey Maki," Jounouchi interrupted, expression dark as he glowered at the boy. "That's none of your fuc-"

Honda reached out and punched Jounouchi right in the arm.

" _Aaa_! What the _hell_ -" the blond cried as he clutched his arm, glaring Honda's way… only to cut himself off as he realized his friend was staring at the classroom door.

It was sliding open.

"Alright, class! Settle down! Put away your lunch if you haven't yet, and-" the teacher said as she walked in, eyes already down on her paperwork.

As such, she missed it as all of the students shot looks at one another and moved awkwardly back to their seats.

In the shuffle, Yuugi caught eyes with Anzu, and saw the troubled, confused light in her eyes.

It made him sigh as he sat down, deflating back into his seat as he grumbled, _This was a bad idea_.

 _Don't say that_ , his other countered in a surprisingly calm tone. _Just look how happy Jounouchi is_.

Yuugi shot a surprised up at the spirit's profile, then followed his crimson gaze to his best friend's desk.

Jounouchi was focused on the innards of his desk, trying to get a chocolate star out of the open bag without making too much noise. And when he noticed Yuugi looking his way, he shot him a huge grin and a thumbs up.

Yuugi beamed right back at him, relief overwhelming his embarrassment in the face of that cheer.

But then he noticed Kato just over Jounouchi's shoulder, shooting them both a _weird_ look.

The spirit bristled visibly and internally at the teen's face, while Yuugi's grin shrank.

It didn't disappear completely, but still Jounouchi must have noticed the shift in his expression, because he followed his gaze and turned around to look at Kato.

Yuugi couldn't see Jounouchi's own expression in that moment… but he certainly understood the middle finger he shot Kato before turning back around, reaching into his desk to pull out a single chocolate star.

He tossed it into his mouth with an open, dramatic flair that made Yuugi smile and the spirit snort.

"Then if you apply this formula to… _Jounouchi-kun_! What did I say about Valentine's chocolates in the class?!"

Jounouchi choked.

* * *

"These are delicious, Yuugi-kun!" Bakura exclaimed, popping a tiny chocolate skull into his mouth and chewing quickly to keep talking as he fished another out. "How did you manage to make this shape, though?"

"My mom found some leftover seasonal molds from last Halloween," Yuugi explained, smiling as he leaned against the lockers opposite his friends and watched them dig through their cubbies to find their own bags of chocolates.

"I still can't believe I did that," Jounouchi sighed beside him, scratching the back of his neck as he eyed his tiny best friend. "Sorry I made such a big deal out of it, Yuugi."

"Sorry I wasn't actually a girl," he countered instantly, smiling as he earned a snort from the glowering, embarrassed blond.

" _Yeah_ , whatever. I still got more chocolates than Kato, right?"

"Right," Yuugi snickered, only to look back to their other friends as he heard Anzu hiccup.

He jerked upright when he saw her staring at a piece of paper, one hand over her mouth.

 _Right, the note!_

 _About that-_ his other self said within him, his curious tone a sharp contrast to the sheepish, tense anticipation running through Yuugi's heart. _When did you write those? I don't remember you putting any notes in the chocolates._

 _I wrote them after you 'ran away' when Mama came home Thursday._

 _ **Ah.**_

That answered, the spirit went quiet… allowing Yuugi to focus completely on Anzu as she looked up at him with suspiciously watery eyes.

" _Yuugi-kun_ , this is…" she trailed off, staring at him for so long that Yuugi began to fidget in his shoes.

"Was yours sweet, too?" Bakura asked, cutting into the tension and drawing their attention to his smiling face. "Yuugi-kun left a note with mine, as well. And I would _love_ to set something up," he said, turning to Yuugi as his expression melted into something happy and uncharacteristically _open_. "I'm… honestly surprised you'd want to, though."

"Of course," Yuugi assured instantly, grinning in the face of Bakura's almost grateful smile… before finally shifting his gaze to the last of their friends. "You find yours yet, Honda-kun?"

Honda didn't answer… didn't even turn around.

He just kept facing his locker.

"Hey, you going to answer Yuugi?" Jounouchi asked, moving over to his friend and craning around to face him… jerking back at whatever he saw. " _Dude_ , are you crying?!"

" _No_!" Honda snapped, rubbing sharply at his face, still facing his locker. "I just- _Leave me alone, man_!"

Jounouchi stared at him wide-eyed… and slowly turned to the shocked trio behind them. "I think you broke him, Yuugi- _Hey_!" he snapped, pushing Honda back after the brunette shoved him. "Just suck it up already, will you?!"

"Did you give him special shaped chocolates, too, Yuugi-kun?" Bakura asked conversationally, drawing a belated, dazed focus from Yuugi and Anzu.

"Oh uh, yeah," Yuugi answered, shooting a look between Bakura and two rough housers before smiling awkwardly. "Mama found a pet themed mold set, so I used the paw print ones for his."

Honda gave a suspicious sniffle before suddenly moving for the rest room. "I gotta take a leak!"

"Hmph, he could at least _own it_ if he's gonna be like this," Jounouchi grumbled, straightening his school jacket before facing Yuugi with a curious look. "About that, though- Why'd you give me star shaped ones, anyways?"

"Because… star chips?" Yuugi answered, suddenly wondering if that _had_ been the best choice for his best friend. If he hadn't caught the point on his own-

But Jounouchi's frown instantly cleared, a grin smacking his face. " _Of course_! Gah, why didn't I think of that myself?!"

"You didn't know he sent them to you at first, remember?" Anzu pointed out, shooting Jounouchi a flat look that he mirrored back at her… until she turned her attention to Yuugi with a softening smile and warm face. "But, I feel pretty silly myself… I gave you a box of chocolates from the store, just like everyone else this morning, and then you give me _this_." She held up her own bag of chocolates, the treats within shaped like little musical notes.

But Yuugi just shook his head, beaming up at her. "What are you talking about? You gave me a box twice as big as the others!" He had noticed right away, after all, since the boxes she handed Honda and Bakura and stuffed in Jounouchi's desk had all been so much smaller.

And it was hard to forget that moment, since his other self had started smirking at him from the sidelines the moment he saw it… Yuugi had to spend his entire first period fighting off the urge to throw the box at that smug face.

It would be a terrible waste of chocolates, though.

But in the present, Anzu was shaking her head, fiddling with the chocolate bag as she smiled at her hands. "Yes, but that was because, you know, the two of you…"

" _Oh_ , right." She had given him extra… because he was supposed to share them with the spirit.

And as he realized that, Yuugi could just _feel_ his other self staring at him, even as he didn't conjure himself into sight.

He was worried about him. About his reaction to this little revelation.

But Yuugi was… honestly, just relieved.

Here he had been worrying about getting special chocolates and some sort of confession not really intended for _him_ , and what he should do if that happened… and Anzu not only didn't do _that_ , she acknowledged that there were _two_ of them!

What more could Yuugi ask for?!

And thinking that helped him relax, and he grinned up at his fidgety friend. "Thanks, Anzu-chan! I didn't know that before, but I'll make sure to share them with _mou hitori no boku_ later! Oh, and it's an assorted mix, right? So there's some dark chocolate in there?"

"…What?" Anzu went properly still, blinking down at him in surprise. "No, the mix is for the filling, not the chocolate type… Why do you ask?"

" _Oh_ ," Yuugi said, expression blank… the silence getting more awkward by the second as he stumbled for something to say.

The spirit fidgeted under his skin.

"D-do you not like milk chocolate?" Anzu asked, frowning in clear confusion. "I could have sworn…"

"No no, I do!" Yuugi assured, jerking out of his silence to wave his hands in an assuring gesture. "I love it, actually! It's just, _mou hitori no boku_ doesn't…"

 _Aibou!_ his other self snapped inside of him, the aghast edge in his voice making him sound far more shaken than scolding.

Yuugi shook his head against it, shutting his mouth… but the damage had been done.

Anzu was staring at him in complete shock… while Jounouchi just eyed him oddly, and Bakura looked on with a distant sort of curiosity.

"What are you talking about?" Jounouchi asked, jolting Anzu out of her daze and helping her find her own voice.

"Then… then it's not _you_ who dislikes milk chocolate? Just, the _other_ Yuugi?"

"What are you _talking about_?" Jounouchi repeated, frowning at Anzu. "How could one Yuugi like something like that, but not the other?"

 _Very easily_ , Yuugi thought, but didn't say… his attention pinned too soundly on Anzu, and the confused, even _shaken_ frown she was focusing on the floor.

She looked utterly thrown.

 _She must have really wanted you to like them, too_ , Yuugi decided, earning a rush of restless displeasure from the spirit within him.

 _I didn't even think they were_ _ **for**_ _me, even partly_ , he protested, prompting a twitch of a wry grin from his vessel. _But I wouldn't have said anything had I known. It's the thought that counts, and for all I know I_ _ **might**_ _like the sweets, if there's some sort of filling in them!_

 _Right_ , Yuugi thought back… only to break out in a huge grin as an idea occurred to him. _You should tell her that!_

 _...what?_ the spirit mumbled, only to jerk forward in Yuugi's feet as he was quite suddenly and unceremoniously shoved into his flesh. "What-" he repeated with his mouth… only to jerk upright as their friends' eyes all widened at that voice.

"Hey!" Jounouchi blurted out, caught between delight and surprise, but the other Yuugi was too caught by Anzu's shocked, blushing face to look at him.

 _Aibou, this is a bad idea._

 _Just say what you just said to me!_ Yuugi encouraged, grinning down at the spirit from where he hovered at his shoulder.

His other self didn't look up, but sent back a nonverbal, silent reaction that could only be summed up as 'it is _not_ that simple'.

"… It's not that I don't like them," the other Yuugi protested after a long, tense pause, not even looking back at his snorting partner as he plastered a confident smile on his face. "It was nice of you to think of me, too. I didn't know you were including me in the gift."

"Oh! Um… of course! I'm… glad you like it!" Anzu exclaimed, her expression twisting about like she couldn't decide if she was delighted, or disconcerted.

Maybe it was both.

But she was certainly blushing as Yuugi looked on, surveying the scene with relaxed crossed arms and a bemused smile. And his vague amusement only spiked when his other self looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

 _Now what?_

 _Now what, what? Just talk to her. Or them._

 _About what? They're not saying anything._

 _Mou hitori no boku, you're friends, right? Friends talk to each other, remember?_ Yuugi teased, trying to prod a smile and articulation out of his other self.

And the spirit's expression _did_ soften… but after a brief breath spent looking between the three in front of him?

He reached back and 'grabbed' his partner, pulling him forward.

"So uh, Yuugi! How have you… oh," Bakura said, stalling his clumsy inquiry as he realized the Yuugi blinking at them was the _usual_ one again.

And when Yuugi recovered enough to focus on them, and their uncertain faces? He smiled, scratching the side of his mouth with a chuckle. "Sorry, looks like he's shy."

"Seriously?" Jounouchi asked, raising a disbelieving brow as Bakura laughed and Anzu looked at him thoughtfully.

And his other self glowered within him. _I am_ _ **not**_ _shy._

Yuugi snorted, grinning to himself at the protest.

The spirit might like their friends as much as he did, but there was no denying that he froze up when he didn't have some threat to face or something obvious to say.

Just look at how he had acted with his _mom_.

 _Oh, really? Come out and tell them that, then_ , Yuugi challenged, grinning at his friends with the mirth aimed at the one inside of him.

His other sniffed. _Nice try._

 _Haha, it was worth a shot._

* * *

 _Are you happy you took the chocolates in, aibou?_

"Yeah," Yuugi admitted, grinning abashedly at his bedroom's space heater as he turned it on and instantly, futilely rubbed his hands in front of it. It wouldn't get properly hot for a while yet, but the walk home in the snow had been blistering, and just the ritual of rubbing his fingers together in front of the thing made the boy feel a little warmer. "I can't believe the mess it made, but it sounded like Jounouchi-kun straightened out Kato-kun and the others well enough after school, so there shouldn't be any weird rumors… I just hope he did that by explaining Mama sent them along, not threatening them or something."

 _That would be_ _ **tragic**_ , the spirit observed in a wry, flat tone, and when Yuugi looked up he had to shake his head and snicker at the distant, dark delight his other self clearly took from the idea.

He wasn't a big fan of Kato, that much was clear.

"Well, anyways, I'm glad I did it," Yuugi reiterated, grinning up at the hovering figure and earning an easy smile in return. "They seemed really happy with them."

 _They did. It was a good idea_ , the spirit praised. _And whatever you put in their notes clearly touched them, too._

"Heh, yeah…" Yuugi agreed, scratching his nose as he looked down at his feet… before finally standing up with a stretch. "Whelp! What are we going to do with these?" he asked, turning to walk to his bed and the bag he had dropped on it. He unzipped it and turned it upside down, dropping school books and little boxes of chocolates out onto the comforter. "What do you say?" he asked, grinning back at the other. "Should we binge on some sweets before Mama finds out and confiscates them?"

 _You already ate a box and a half on the way home,_ the spirit pointed out. _And I should remember, since it was pretty impressive. You could barely see against that wind, but you still managed to down that many of them as you walked._

"Haha, well, what did you expect? Mama packed a light lunch since she knew I'd be getting stuff, so I was hungry," he protested, earning a smiling shake of his other self's head. That is, until he followed up the comment with a 'thoughtful', "But, you do have a point. Since I've already had a big share, you should have first choice now."

 _Huh?_ The spirit blinked down at him… only to blink down at the candies instead, as he suddenly found himself in Yuugi's flesh, the boy himself hovering at his side as a spirit.

Again.

He shot his partner a flat look. "Are you going to make a habit of this?"

Yuugi didn't answer directly. He just smiled at him, gesturing towards the bed with a transparent hand. _Please, mou hitori no boku?_

The mild exasperation in the spirit's expression instantly converted to surprise at Yuugi's quiet, almost pleading tone… and he stared up at the boy with curiosity humming openly in his eyes and his mind.

Yuugi just kept smiling, glad he didn't have a pulse to go expose him… though he knew his other self had to feel the anticipation running rapidfire through his heart.

He didn't say anything about it, though. Just stared at Yuugi for a long, wondering moment… before finally turning to the bed, looking over the pile for any sign of _what_ had his partner so excited.

It wasn't hard to spot, though… the bag looked exactly like the ones Yuugi had given his friends, after all.

Yuugi grinned as he saw his other self spot it, and stare… slowly reach out to pick up the slightly smushed bundle of wrapped chocolates.

"Is… this…?"

 _It's meant for you_ , Yuugi confirmed when the spirit seemed too stunned to even finish the question. The other just blinked in answer, still staring at the little dark sweets visible through the wrapping, the chocolate shaped like puzzle pieces… and piled around a little folded piece of white paper. _I put it together and hid it in my bag Thursday, before you came back out of the Puzzle after dinner?_ he explained, playing with the edge of his school shirt with a distracted, restless hand. _I thought I'd surprise you._

And surprise him he had, he could see that much.

The other Yuugi just kept _staring_ at the chocolates like they were the most unbelievable thing he had ever seen… and it might well have been excruciating, that breathless silence. But slowly the 'spirit' began to move, untying the red ribbon that bound the bag up and reaching in to fish out the note.

And Yuugi couldn't help but suck in his own breath as his other self began to read, biting his lip to stifle the urge to speak up, and interrupt.

Yeah, it had been embarrassing when _all_ of his friends read their notes, but… Yuugi had at least managed to keep his messages short and to the point with them.

His note to his other self had ended up kind of… _wordy_. And, random. And embarrassing, now that he thought back to what he could remember of the thing…

But even as the spirit read, Yuugi had scrutinized him, and their bond, instinctively reaching out for any sense of shock or awkwardness or discomfort or, anything negative from the other…

And oh, there was _shock_ … but it didn't seem negative to Yuugi's mind.

And there was something else there in the other Yuugi's heart, bubbling up and growing by the second and filling up Yuugi's senses as he stared into the spirit's mind and blinked dazed at the colors dancing within his heart.

He didn't know _what_ to call that emotion… or the feelings behind the other's gaze when he finally looked up and met Yuugi's eye.

But whatever it was? It was very, very _full_.

" _Aibou_ …" he started, voice gravelly with heavy, scratchy emotion… but he didn't say anything else. Just stared at him, the ghost of a smile he couldn't manage twitching at his lips and shining in his shaken eyes.

So Yuugi smiled for him, shrugging in equal speechlessness… but oddly comfortable with the silence, and at ease with the lack of reply.

He didn't know _what_ exactly his other thought of that note, after all… but he clearly took it seriously. And didn't mind it.

That was all Yuugi really needed.

 _Are you going to try them?_ he finally asked instead, drawing the obscure moment to an close by looking down at the chocolates.

The other Yuugi followed his gaze after a rapid blink and shake of the head, that emotion Yuugi had felt from him dissolving down to a faint glow as he took his partner's prompting and pulled out one of the edible puzzle pieces, biting into it.

He chewed for some moments, a far more straightforward pleasure mixing with the more inscrutable feelings bouncing about his head as he smiled up at Yuugi… the ambiguity in his gaze giving way to open, warm esteem. "It's delicious."

Yuugi grinned, face aching with the wide split of his smile.

 _Good._

* * *

 **:: Yuugi's Notes ::**

 _Jounouchi-kun, I hope you like these chocolates! I know it might be kind of weird, but I just couldn't pass up the chance to say that you're the best friend any guy could wish for. So just don't ask questions and enjoy these, okay?_

 _I hope you think these chocolates are as sweet as you are, Bakura-kun! Your smiles never fail to brighten my day!  
(P.S. We should totally all play together again soon! We haven't done that in forever!)_

 _For the friend I know I can always rely on, thank you Honda-kun. You have no idea how much it means to me, knowing you'll always be there for us. (And if you prefer dark chocolates, let me know! I have some back home I could switch these for!)_

 _Anzu-chan, the fact you ever picked me out as your friend still surprises me, even now. I don't know if I could ever say what you mean to me, but… thank you for always sticking by me. I don't know what I would do without you._

 _Mou Hitori no Boku, I never expected to find someone like you, but I am so happy that I did. And I just wanted to give you these to say, I really liked making them with you. Which isn't any surprise, because I like doing anything with you, but I just wanted to let you know. And to say, let's just keep doing stuff like this, and spend every day we can together, okay? Because nothing could measure up to the time I get to spend with you._


	9. Mar 11 - White: Piece By Piece (1 of 2)

**Title** : Piece by Piece  
 **Series:** These Days We Celebrate  
 **Summary:** Yuugi and the other Yuugi play a game, someone forgot something, and everyone finds their own way to say 'thank you' in this little White Day tale.  
 **Rating:** **T** for 'Teen' due to language.  
 **Author:** Phoebe Delos  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh! DM  
 **Spoilers:** Pretty much nothing- This is circa post-Duelist Kingdom, pre-Dungeon Dice Monsters. Mangaverse!  
 **Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh! isn't mine. It is sad, but true…  
 **Notes:** And here we have the White Day story! … Part 1. xD Once again, I cannot fit things into a one-shot. And once again, it's because I am slow writer and these boys just won't. stop. flirting! …*ahem* But yes, part two will come… sometime. Hopefully very, very soon. But also, there's a Japanese game featured in this chapter that I don't wanna name here because SPOILERS, but it can be found on wiki if you don't know how it works. Cx And anyways, thank you for all of the reviews I got for the Valentine's day story! I'll be curious to see what people think of this companion story!

* * *

 **:: Mar 11 - White Day ::**

"Jewel," Yuugi mumbled into the roaring white noise around him, tearing his eyes off of a jewelry shop display to continue his trek down the crowded hallway. A number of people moved passed him as he went on his way, walking so close that their shoulders and arms bumped against his, nearly knocking him down more than once.

But at least no one slowed to shoot the teen looks for talking to himself. All of the customers were too focused on their own shopping to notice or care, and even if they _weren't_ , it was far, far too loud in the underground mall. Yuugi couldn't even hear _himself_.

Still, there was _one_ person who heard him.

Who answered.

 _Lamb._

"Lamb?" Yuugi echoed, his eyebrows shooting up as he stepped off to the side of the foot traffic, leaning back against a shop window until his school bag pressed up against his spine. He flicked his gaze across the wide, sharply lit passage, searching for _what_ could have possibly prompted his other self's reply.

His eyes quickly landed on a bookstore on his right, a couple shops down, and a display of novels featured in the front window.

There was one book right upfront, with a bunch of farm animals on the cover.

Yuugi smiled, and shifted his gaze to his left- to the see-through figure lingering at his side. The spirit stared right back at him, shot him a lingering, challenging sort of look… even as three people walked right through him.

Neither reacted.

Yuugi flicked his eyes to the books, and back to his other self, images and possibilities shot through his brain like lightning, until he finally found a retort and spit it out.

"Bus."

His companion raised a brow in an exact mirror of Yuugi's earlier expression, and turned back to the bookstore.

Yuugi didn't follow his gaze. He much preferred to watch for the light of understanding spark in his other's eyes.

He grinned when it promptly appeared, fully aware of what the spirit saw.

The children's book with a city bus on its cover, right next to the one with the animals.

 _Well enough_ , his other acknowledged, and an unheard, abstract timer ticked back to life as his crimson eyes skimmed the scene before them… and just as some arbitrary bell was about to go off, he blurted out a quick _Skirt_.

Yuugi followed his gaze, and was taken aback when he saw a girl walking out of a nearby treat shop, wearing the named article. "You picked someone's clothing?" Okay yeah, it wasn't like they had set a _rule_ against it or anything, but the pair had been playing their little game of on-sight _shiritori_ for the last ten minutes with the unsaid condition that they would only name things found in the _mall_.

A skirt they could find _anywhere_.

 _I saw that shirt in a display window ten or so stores back._

"Oh, right…" Yuugi mumbled, but even as he accepted the defense - recalling the floral print - his gaze flicked across the young lady's form. She _was_ really pretty, actually. Slim, with nice long legs under her short skirt. There was even a commendable curve to her backside, nicely displayed as she turned to call after someone still inside the sweet shop.

Yuugi gave her lower half a passing appreciative glance, only to slide his gaze up her back… to her top half.

"Top," he said out loud, turning to the transparently amused spirit with a triumphant grin. "That shirt was on the same mannequin."

 _So it was_ , the spirit confirmed, smiling right back with a tickled expression… before turning his attention back on the girl.

 _Purse_.

Yuugi blinked, flicking his gaze between the stranger's back and his invisible friend. "Was her purse in the shop window, too?"

 _I'm sure she used whatever is in it to make a purchase in the shop_ , the other reasoned, earning a snort and head shake from the teen.

"That's really pushing it, _mou hitori no boku_."

 _Are you challenging my answer?_ the spirit asked, shooting him a smirk that practically _begged_ for an argument.

Yuugi just snickered. "Nah… I'll let it go." Right or wrong, chances were that his other self would use the delay of the game to think up three or four _other_ cruel words to throw at him later. And the disappointed hum at his refusal and calculating introspection on his other's face all but confirmed his theory.

Yuugi met both with a knowing hum… turning back to the sweet shop the mystery woman had walked out of as the 'timer' ticked off in his head, restarted by his own concession.

And yeah, there was no _actual_ time limit he had to worry about… but, Yuugi still liked to think that there was just _one_ second left on the 'clock' when he finally smirked, turned back to his captivated company, and announced, "Eatery."

The spirit's already wide eyes widened a fraction further, vaguely cracking the steady stillness of his game face.

And no surprise, either, since Yuugi had just thrown a dreaded _Y_ at him.

Even a Z would have been kinder, Yuugi mused mercilessly, since his other self could have easily pointed out a _zipper_ somewhere.

But he should have known better than to hope for a surrender, for the very moment the spirit looked up and across the hallway? He snapped out a rebuttal.

 _Yogurt!_

"Wha-" Yuugi turned around, only to grimace as some guy walked out of the sweet shop and handed that girl the frozen treat. "Oh, you and your luck!"

The spirit had the audacity to laugh, though the smirk he shot him was more fond than taunting. _Well, aibou_?

"Right, right…" Yuugi sighed, looking idly about him for some new word to string along the game… eventually just on looking at the floor below them, with its divided up bits of marble. "Tiles."

 _Getting a little bored, are we?_

Yuugi looked back up with narrowed eyes, easily picking up the teasing 'lazy' the spirit did not say.

He pulled away from the wall rather than answer, slipping back into the crowd and dodging elbows as he again emphasized, " _Tiles_."

His other self snorted, flitting his gaze across the hall… as Yuugi himself was, already rushing to take in every feature of the shops he passed for potential comebacks.

 _Shoes_ , the spirit settled on after a breath, and when Yuugi looked over - expecting to follow his other self's gaze to some shoe shop or something - he realized the other him was staring at _his_ boots.

Yuugi shook his head, sniffing with a smile. "Those _definitely_ didn't come from the mall."

 _They're inside it, though._

"Everything here is inside it."

 _Then I suppose everything inside it counts, wouldn't you say?_

"I suppose so," Yuugi hummed, shooting his smirking other self a calculating look… before honing in on something around his neck. "Studs."

The other Yuugi fingered the collar they both wore, before shifting his gaze over his partner in turn.

 _Shoulder_.

It was lucky that the spirit was 'walking' beside him, or else it wouldn't have been visible, or an option.

But it was, and Yuugi skimmed his gaze over it before facing forward with a mischievous grin. "Rump."

A girl walking passed the other way stuttered in her step and glared at him, making him blush as he purposely focused his eyes forward and kept walking.

Embarrassing… but totally worth it, Yuugi decided.

Because the spirit _wasn't_ walking beside him.

He hadn't moved since Yuugi made his play, and when the teen looked back over his shoulder, he saw his other self still standing there, stock still with eyes stuck wide as he stared after him.

Yuugi could feel the confused, wondering shock rolling off of him in waves.

A couple of people walked right through the spirit, but neither moved, or 'broke' their gaze.

Not until Yuugi cocked a brow at him, and asked, "You're not going to say you don't have one, are you?" to break the tension. "Because transparent or not, I can see it."

Crimson orbs blinked, but a daze still lingered in them as the spirit struggled to recover, eyes flicking wildly over Yuugi's body until they settled at about hip level. _I could argue against that_.

"Are you?"

… _No_ , he decided, lips twitching with dizzy humor as he said, _Pocket_.

Yuugi's hand moved impulsively to his side, fingers sliding into the named part of his pants as he argued, more to break the weird tension between them than to really protest. "You can't _see_ my pocket, you know."

The spirit's form shuddered slightly with a chuckle, but he still did not raise his eyes. _No, but I can see the opening of it._

"Hmm, I don't know. We've been pretty strict about the rules so far," Yuugi quipped, grinning with a warm, oddly relieved success when his companion broke out in a proper laugh.

Yuugi didn't join him. He just looked on, dazedly focusing on his other self's mouth, twisted in humor… until the fog seeped too deep into his brain, and he blurted out "Teeth!" with the snap of a knee spasming just on the edge of sleep.

The spirit quieted, blinking at Yuugi in languid surprise… before finally replying with a slow, easy comeback of _Heart_.

Yuugi blinked back… and felt his face warm as his other self's gaze shifted down towards his chest. "Okay, you _definitely_ can't see my heart."

Not literally, at least.

The spirit blinked, red eyes rising again to meet his as he shot him a most curious look, something between thoughtful and amused. _I meant on over there, aibou. At the store._

"Huh?" Yuugi shifted around, stumbling to avoid a couple people passing by, until he finally caught sight of a shop with a bunch of white hearts pasted on the display window. "Oh…" Understanding made his face warm with embarrassment, and he shook his head, trying to clear away the strange cobwebs that had gathered between his ears. "Of course, sorry! We must have passed dozens of hearts on the way here, and somehow I didn't even think… Wait-" Yuugi started, realizing once he had collected himself that he had forgotten something important.

Damnit!

 _What is it?_ the spirit ask, sliding up right beside him with a heavy, concerned frown, as though he had somehow heard that inner curse.

Perhaps he had.

"Ah, I just forgot to think up the next word," Yuugi explained, looking around him in an impulsive effort to finish the turn he had let slip by.

There was a business wear shop nearby… he could have said 'tie'.

 _You could still go_ , the other him replied, a weird sort of hesitant hope marking his voice, but Yuugi just shook his head.

"No. I know we never set any rules, but I still lost my focus. If that's not a loss, I don't know what is." Yuugi shot the spirit an apologetic smile for dropping the ball, and insisting on the point to boot… vaguely sad that he had disrupted the game, and their fun.

It was hard to hold onto any heavy feeling, though, when his other self looked at him like that, all relaxed and indulgent-like. _I commend your showmanship… Would you like to call that a 'point' for me then, and start a new round?_

Yuugi chuckled, shaking his head. "Nah… I'd like to, but funnily enough, _that's_ the shop I was looking for." He nodded at the shop with the white hearts in the window, prompting the spirit to turn with him and look _beyond_ the glass and decorations.

There were a bunch of pots and pans on display there.

Yuugi pulled his backpack a little higher up his back as he moved for the door, the other him still there at his shoulder as he explained, "They're supposed to have twenty percent off all houseware stuff until White Day."

 _Ah, your white gift for your mother_.

"Yup," Yuugi replied simply, only to snap his mouth shut when a shop clerk turned and shot him a confused frown.

He would have to remember to lower his voice if he wanted to talk to the spirit beyond the shielding roar of the hallway…

Cutting off their conversation at least prompted him to focus, though. After a mere few minutes of looking around, inspecting prices and trading opinions with the other him via glances and shrugs, nods and thumbs up, Yuugi walked out of the store with a crisp new pair of white oven mitts, and a triumphant smile on both of their faces.

Finding something for his _other_ major recipient didn't prove so easy, though.

Yuugi had already found a huge pack of white chocolate bars back at his local corner store, and he knew he could break that up for the girls who gave him mandatory chocolates last month in class. But, Anzu had gone out of her way to give him and his other self a great big box on Valentine's! So, he couldn't just go and give her the same thing as the rest of the girls!

And while he actually had a fairly good idea _what_ he wanted to buy, he just couldn't _find_ it!

He went from shop to shop, searching… and he had run through at least a dozen of them by the time the other him spoke up, cutting through his latest sigh.

 _Isn't that a sporting goods store?_

"Huh?" Yuugi turned around mid-step, swerving around a startled older lady in his effort to see…

Yes!

"Oh, _please_ have one in white," he breathed, breaking into a sprint, shifting and shouldering his way through the crowd and the shop door.

Ten minutes later, Yuugi stepped back into the hall, holding up a bag with a loud, triumphant whoop. "I found it!" he cried, the announcement completely needless since the only one present who _wouldn't_ glower at his disruption already knew.

 _Congratulations_ , the spirit said anyways, grinning down at him from where he sat, floating in the air a couple feet over Yuugi's shoulder. _Does that mean you found everything?_

"Yup, that's it! Aaa, we can finally get out of here and head home… I wonder how late it is." He still had some homework to do, after all, and if he was _too_ late, his mother would be mad he had delayed dinner.

He could probably fix that with a not-so-subtle hint about what he had been _buying_ , but still…

… _Aibou?_

"Huh?" Yuugi asked, glancing up at the spirit… slowly stalling his steps as he took in the hesitant frown on the other's face. "What is it?"

 _I was… wondering if I could borrow your body._

Yuugi blinked, shocked.

It… wasn't like it was _unheard of_ , his other self asking for use of their body. Even if there was no game to play, or threat to face, sometimes the spirit just wanted 'a moment alone' to gather his thoughts outside of the Puzzle. But it had been _months_ since he last requested that. Why, if Yuugi remembered right, the last time had been before the _island_ , and Pegasus's tournament!

He had… if the spirit had something on his mind, he usually just shared it with Yuugi nowadays.

 _I would like to go buy something_ , the other him explained, looking soundly uncomfortable as he frowned down at Yuugi. _And I know I'll have to borrow some money to do it, but I'd be happy to work in the shop in your place and pay you back-_

"Of course," Yuugi interrupted, grinning up at him as the truth finally dawned on him. "Don't even worry about that! You're going to look for something for Anzu-chan, right? To thank her, too?"

The spirit shifted in the air, crossing one leg over the other as he looked away, across the hall and over Yuugi's head. _Yes… it might take a while, though, and I don't want you to get in trouble for being late. If you want to get back home-_

"Nah, it's okay," Yuugi assured, beaming up around the dank stillness of mind understanding had gifted him. "I already thought of something I can tell Mama, so don't worry about that. But if you don't know what you want to get her, do you want me help-"

 _No!_ the spirit snapped, making them _both_ jump at his outburst… and he didn't blush, but the embarrassment in his other self's eyes was as plain as day as Yuugi looked up at him. _I would… rather look alone, if you don't mind. On my own?_

Yuugi quirked a brow, saying nothing… watched the other him go completely still with an obvious urge to fidget.

What… _exactly_ was his other so self-conscious about?

The possibilities ran through his head and then gathered back together, branching off in two sound, viable directions.

Either the other him was sincerely embarrassed about the very personal act of picking out a special gift for their mutual friend, and what _that_ could symbolize… or he was up to something, and trying to hide it.

And they both knew how bad he was at hiding things.

Yuugi watched the spirit watch him, and was tempted to inquire, question… but he fought back the urge.

The other him was entitled to his secrets. And anyways, if it was _either_ possibility Yuugi was thinking of?

It was better he didn't ask.

"Okay, but if you need anything, you just call me, okay?"

 _Right_ , the spirit breathed, voice catching with startled relief… and then he had moved.

Yuugi was gone, and the other Yuugi was there, alone among the crowd, breathing through borrowed lungs.

The young, ancient man shook his head and blinked through the shock of sudden corporeality, then looked down… raised a hand and pressed it against his chest- right over the heart that held his hidden partner.

He held still, feeling to its beat… then sighed, dropping the hand.

He turned and wormed his way through the crowd, making a confident beeline for one of the shops he and Yuugi had searched before finding the sporting goods place.

He already knew exactly what he wanted.

As such, he was in and out of the accessories shop in under five minutes… but as he stepped back out into the hall, another bag in hand, he did not call out to his partner to tell him he was done. He just walked on, and slipped into _another_ shop. One nearby, that they had not visited at all that day, but both knew well from previous shopping trips.

Again the other Yuugi was no more than a few minutes. He just had to find what he was looking for, and pay for it.

And this time as he left, he headed for the station.

Got on a train, rode it himself, and returned home, still alone…

Because there was still one more thing he had to do.


	10. Mar 14 - White: Piece By Piece (2 of 2)

**Title** : Piece by Piece  
 **Series:** These Days We Celebrate  
 **Summary:** Yuugi and the other Yuugi play a game, someone forgot something, and everyone finds their own way to say 'thank you' in this little White Day tale.  
 **Rating:** **T** for 'Teen' due to language.  
 **Author:** Phoebe Delos  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh! DM  
 **Spoilers:** Pretty much nothing- This is circa post-Duelist Kingdom, pre-Dungeon Dice Monsters. Mangaverse!  
 **Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh! isn't mine- And neither are the 90s games I reference in this story!  
 **Notes:** Everyone loves Yuugi, and Atem is the jerkiest, most wonderfully distracting wingman ever… Especially considering Yuugi didn't ask for any wingmanning to begin with!

* * *

 **:: Mar 14 - White Day ::**

" _Yuugi_."

Yuugi stalled in the middle of putting up his sneakers, and looked over his shoulder. He had known the voice instantly, and grinned as he saw his friend… but uncertainty marred his cheer as he took in the blond's mysteriously serious face.

Had something happened?

"Morning, Jounouchi-kun!" he greeted all the same, turning his back on his shoe locker to face him properly. "Is… everything okay? It looks like you made it in time for class, but it-"

"Nevermind that!" the blond snapped, the desperate dread behind his glower making Yuugi shut his mouth and stare, fully tensed.

Somewhere under his skin and within the Puzzle, the spirit stirred and grew alert.

Did Yuugi need him?

Yuugi shot back a cursory, wordless response.

Stand by.

Because there was certainly _something_ in Jounouchi's jerky glances at the other students, walking passed on their way to class. But when he finally stopped dragging out the moment, and leaned in towards Yuugi's face? He whispered, "I just… It's not the _fourteenth_ , is it?"

Yuugi blinked, he and his other self… settling into a mutual shock.

"It's _not_ , right? That's not 'til next week, right? I could've sworn–"

"Yeah, it's the fourteenth," Yuugi interrupted, watching his best friend flinch with a milder form of concern and far more confusion. "Why do you ask?"

" _Shit!_ " the blond hissed, scratching the back of his head violently as he stood up straight and glared back at the school lawn and entrance. "I saw guys walking in holding some bags and white-wrapped stuff, so I was afraid… It's _seriously_ the fourteenth?"

 _Ah._

A silent, yet somehow rich chuckle echoed Yuugi's own realization, and his own wary little smile turned into a proper grin at the sound, even as he looked up at Jounouchi with sympathy. "Afraid it is. Did you forget about bringing White Day stuff for the girls?"

Jounouchi flinched, and stared at Yuugi like he had just kicked his puppy.

 _That would be a yes_.

 _Apparently_ , Yuugi agreed, only to shake his head– and reach into his backpack to pull out the small knot bag his mother had loaned him for the day.

"You want to split my supply?" he asked, opening the fabric sack up to show his startled, but attentive friend the contents. "I bound up three candy bars for each of the girls, but I could probably slide out the middle ones without messing up the ties! Then you could give them those."

 _Quick thinking_ , his other admired, bolstering Yuugi's ease in the offer even as he watched grateful relief splash across Jounouchi's face.

…But then that expression withered, and Jounouchi shook his head with a hard, faraway look.

"No. _Thanks_ , Yuugi, that's an awesome idea, and means a lot-" he assured, cutting through Yuugi's doubts before they could even take root. "But I can't go taking your chocolates. I have to fix this myself." He said it like the thought was occurring to him in the moment, but there was still a firm, settled glint in his eyes as he frowned at nothing… before he suddenly broke out in a grin and properly focused on Yuugi. "I have to go do something, so see you later!"

"But… we have class? Wait, Jounouchi-kun!" Yuugi called as the blond ran off down the hall, never looking back.

Yuugi was left alone by his locker, with only one unseen soul for company.

 _Do you think he'll be okay?_

 _Of course, aibou. You know Jounouchi. He'll figure something out, and he has most of the school day to do it._

 _I was thinking more about the hall monitor_ , Yuugi countered dryly, rolling his eyes at the spirit's laugh as he turned for the main stairwell.

But _seriously_ , what was Jounouchi going to do?

* * *

"Happy White Day!"

"What is… Bakura-kun!" Yuugi started, gawking at the white cardboard box suddenly dropped on his desk. "What's this?!"

 _I think it is a white day present._

 _I know_ _ **that**_ _! I meant, what's he doing giving me one?!_

Bakura grinned on, unaware of the exchange happening right before his eyes as he stared singlemindedly at Yuugi, expectation clear in his gaze. "You're supposed to open it."

Yuugi flushed, caught between the good-natured tease in his friend's voice and the spirit's laugh echoing in his ears.

He shook his head to clear his mind of both, opened the box without another word– and grinned. "These look awesome!" he praised, pulling out and holding up one of the many white frosted sugar cookies. "You made these, didn't you? And they're shaped, too! But, why'd you pick a star shape?" Had Bakura been thinking of the tournament on Pegasus's island, just like Yuugi when he made Jounouchi's treats for Valentine's Day? Or, maybe it was just a random shape Bakura picked to avoid the more traditional but _romantic_ heart?

"They reminded me of you, actually." Bakura motioned vaguely at his head, laughing lightly. "You know, the hair?"

" _Oh_." Yuugi reached up, scratching his fingers through his loose, stubborn spikes with a self-conscious grin. "I never would have thought of that–"

"Yuugi!"

"Huh– _Huh_?!" Yuugi started again, only to give a yelp when he found a giant bag dropped onto his lap.

A giant bag of… equally giant marshmallows.

"I couldn't think of anything I should chance cooking," someone grumbled at his shoulder, and Yuugi looked up to find Honda there, his hands stuffed in his pockets as he glowered at the whiteboard. "And my sister was out of town and couldn't help, so– here."

"My, that has to be at least two pounds!" Bakura marveled, recovering from his shock faster than Yuugi and shooting the gifter a smile. "Congrats, Honda-kun! You've definitely outdone me, that's for certain!"

Honda snorted and kept his gaze pointed elsewhere, but a smile pulled quite obviously at his mouth.

Yuugi, though, could only stutter.

"This is– this is really nice, guys, but I told you! My mom set up making those chocolates! You don't have to give me stuff!" He had _specifically_ said so last week, when Bakura mentioned him in his cooking plans for the weekend! And he had thought he had convinced them all that it wouldn't be worth the renewed risk of _weird rumors at school_ to give him anything!

But Bakura only shook his head, his grin untouched and untroubled. "Sorry, Yuugi-kun. We got chocolates from you, so you're getting white gifts. You can share my cookies with your mother, if you like, but I'm afraid you're just going to have to accept what we give you. Isn't that right, Honda-kun?"

Honda gave a 'hmph' of a sound. It was probably an agreement.

And Yuugi realized as he looked between that obscure smile and those dodging eyes that he… wasn't going to get anywhere with either of them.

To stifle his own protests, he worked his arms around the giant marshmallow pack and stuffed the cookie into his mouth, then immediately broke into the bag and crammed three of the white fluffy sweets in after it.

"...I's delishishious," he mumbled between bites, earning a laugh from Bakura and an amused smirk from Honda.

Someone snickered, and Yuugi looked up, expecting to see one of his classmates sneaking a peek at them.

Instead he discovered his other self, smiling down at him from his perch on the far side of his desk.

Yuugi's face flushed at the glint of amused satisfaction in those red eyes, and he instantly broke their gaze to glower out the class window.

 _Oh,_ _ **hush**_ _._

 _I didn't say anything, aibou._

 _Well, cut it out._

 _I'll see what I can do._

Yuugi snorted, but that tickly restless feeling went right on swimming in his gut… until Honda spoke up and distracted him.

"Well, we got you your thank you gifts, so, Happy White Day and all. But I know that won't fit in your bag, so give it here– I'll stick the marshmallows and cookies in your locker for you. Come on, Bakura! Give me a hand with this."

"Of course."

"What? It… what?" Yuugi repeated as Honda snatched the giant bag from his lap and carried it off, a smiling Bakura coming up behind him to pluck the cardboard box from Yuugi's desk.

"Just sit tight. Lunch is over in a few minutes, so she'll be back any moment with _her_ gift."

"What do you… she who?" Yuugi asked, but it was no use. Bakura was walking off even as he asked, leaving him alone at his desk.

The fact he could have _followed_ them occurred to him exactly three seconds after they left the room, but Yuugi didn't move. Just looked up at the thoughtful, watching spirit.

 _Do you think he meant Anzu-chan?_

 _Most likely. It's White Day, not Valentine's Day, so it's unlikely some_ _ **other**_ _girl would come up to you with chocolates or a gift and a confession._

 _Heh, that's a laugh_ , Yuugi mused back, earning a mild scowl of disapproval from his other self– that he barely registered around his belated awareness of the spirit's words. He was too busy turning beet red and glaring up at _him_ to take a lecture. _And there's not going to be a_ _ **confession**_ _, mou hitori no boku! Anzu-chan or otherwise!_

"Yuugi-kun?"

He hiccuped.

Embarrassment itched under his cheeks as he turned to see a smiling Anzu, there at his shoulder. He tried to cover his thrown nerves with a wide, steady grin. "Welcome back, Anzu-chan! Where did you go during lunch?"

 _Good save there, aibou. You can do this!_

 _Are you… teasing me, or actually encouraging me?_

 _Can't it be both?_

 _No, it_ _ **can't**_ _. …And I told you! I'm not_ _ **doing**_ _anything!_

"Oh, I was just putting away the gift-back chocolates the guys handed out before class this morning," Anzu explained, grabbing her chair and pulling it up beside Yuugi, sighing and resting her arms on his desk as soon as she sat down. "I have to say, I would have been mad if one of them skipped the return gift, but there really _is_ a lot of it… I'm not sure how I'm going to take most of it home, and the teachers said we can't leave them in our desk or lockers tonight, but I don't want to throw any of it away."

 _Score!_

 _Bravo, aibou! You really did pick the perfect gift!_

The praise made Yuugi grin as he reached into his backpack and pulled something out. "Well, I might have something that can help with that! Here– Happy White Day!"

"Oh wow, Yuugi-kun!" Anzu beamed as she took the gift, recognizing it for what it was and instantly unzipping and unfolding it. "How did you know?!"

"Just lucky, I guess," Yuugi mused, watching his friend shake out the white duffel bag with a satisfied eye. "I thought you could use it for your practice stuff for ballet class, but you could put chocolates in it, too."

"It's perfect, thank you." Her expression softened as she stopped inspecting the bag to shoot him a pleased, easy smile… which Yuugi mirrored before finally shaking his head and speaking up.

"You're welcome! But I'm not the only one who got you something, you know."

"Wh-" Anzu started, her cheeks pinking prettily as she tensed.

And the quiet complacency that had been humming in the back of Yuugi's mind suddenly strummed into disturbed life.

 _Aibou? Are you–_

Yuugi ignored the voice, winking at Anzu. "Just a sec." _Go ahead, mou hitori no boku!_

A single blink later, and Yuugi was the one perched on the desk, and the _other_ Yuugi was the one sitting by the blushing Anzu.

The now-visible spirit didn't even jump, though. He just shot Yuugi a flat look out of the corner of his eye. _That was a little predictable, aibou_.

Yuugi snorted, crossing his legs in a conscious imitation of his other self's manner. _Sorry, I'll try to make it a little more surprising next time. Now, pay attention! Anzu's looking at you!_

And the other Yuugi looked obediently to his right, meeting Anzu's wide eyes with an easy, prepared grin. "Check the front side pocket of that bag, and take out what you find."

"W-what? Oh," Anzu stumbled, too thrown by the bypass of any real greeting to question or protest. She just did as he bid, unzipping the named pocket and pulling out the contents after a short, hesitant look inside.

The tension visibly seeped out of her as the item came out, and she recognized it for what it was. "Oh! This is–"

"I know it's warmed up early this year," the spirit admitted as Anzu straightened the long white scarf out in her hands, folding it to get a better look at the English letter _A_ sewn in gold thread on one end. "But I thought you could at least get a week or two's use out of it– and then bring it back out next year."

 _Wow. What made you pick a scarf, mou hitori no boku?_

 _I just saw it in one of the stores you went through during your own search for her gift._

 _Ah, I see… So you saw it, and thought of her._

… _I'm not sure what you mean by that tone, aibou._

 _That's fine, mou hitori no boku. That's_ _ **just**_ _fine…_ Yuugi assured, grinning contentedly at the scene before him as Anzu kept staring at the scarf, visibly struggling for something to say, and his other self looked patiently on, keeping his gaze politely set on their friend. _You… want me to leave you two alone?_

 _We're in the middle of the classroom. I hardly see how you could consider us_ _ **alone**_ _, with or without you._

 _Heh, fair enough._

The spirit nodded Yuugi's head minutely… only to narrow his eyes and shoot his partner the subtlest of looks. _And why would we want to be alone, anyways?_

Yuugi didn't even deem that worthy of an answer. He just turned to the window with a laugh he kept buried deep in his belly.

At least when his other self showered _him_ with encouragement, Yuugi had the decency to understand his meaning.

"I love it," Anzu finally managed, drawing both of their gazes. But all she followed it up with was a quick look up, a nervous smile, and a quiet, "I'll treasure it."

So the spirit just smiled and nodded back. "I'm glad."

And Yuugi just shook his head. _These two…_

 _We too, what?_

 _Nothing. I was just talking to myself._

 _Well, I_ _ **am**_ _you, remember?_

 _Funny._

"But um, I have something for you, too!" Anzu suddenly said, sitting straight up in her chair and shuffling around for something in her skirt pocket.

And the other Yuugi just blinked. "But, _aibou_ was the one who made you chocolates. I just watched."

 _ **Hey**_ _! You taste tested some of it!_

 _No, you_ _ **had**_ _me taste test some of it, remember? And how did that turn out?_

… _I'm still going to get you back for that one, you know._

 _Ah, so you're going to surprise me_ _ **and**_ _get back at me._

 _Don't sound so doubting, mou hitori no boku, or I'll consider it war._

 _Of course… my apologies._

"O-oh," Anzu finally managed, making both Yuugis start as they realized they had been ignoring the girl in their banter. "Well… can I speak to… _him_ , then?"

The other Yuugi fell into an easy smile within a second's breath. "Of course." _That's your cue!_

Yuugi just shook his head, and then he was back in his own body, grinning up at Anzu, waiting to accept a gift she had intended for his other self… the exact scenario he had feared a month ago.

Irony was apparently a dish best served cold.

But as soon as Anzu pulled out the little unwrapped gift, there was no need for Yuugi to force a smile.

He was quite honestly gawking.

"I managed to find these in white, so I thought–"

"A Tamagotchi!" Yuugi cried out, drawing quite a few glances but not a single care as he accepted the egg-shaped game and oogled at the little digital screen. "And it's the Morino version that just came out… I thought these were completely sold out!"

"Haha, the sales guy _did_ tell me I was getting a couple of the last ones," Anzu acknowledged, grinning as she pulled out a second, identical egg from her pocket. "I was going to give you both, but that was when I thought you and the other Yuugi both gave me those chocolates."

Yuugi froze, his eyes going wide as guilt struck his gut.

Not only had Anzu _not_ intended for her gift to be solely for the other him… the spirit wasn't going to get his own game now!

"W… would you… um," Yuugi struggled to ask, mind racing desperately for an answer. "Would you… maybe… could you tell me where you bought them?"

 _Aibou, I don't need one. Don't worry about it._

 _But if I had stepped in and_ _ **said**_ _you helped me, you would be getting_ _ **that**_ _one! I cost you your gift!_

 _That is not your fault!_

 _Yes it–_

"Here."

Yuugi blinked, his mind falling mutually silent as he looked down… at the second Tamagotchi.

Being offered by a smiling Anzu.

"You're… giving me both?"

"Yes, Yuugi-kun. I am giving _you_ both," she emphasized, winking at her friend with a scheming grin that Yuugi slowly, but soundly returned. "And since they belong to you, you can do whatever you like with them."

Like, for instance, gift one of them to someone _very close_ to him.

She didn't _say_ that, but it was there in the smile they shared.

The spirit sighed. _You do know I can hear and see all of this, right?_

 _What? She's letting me have both! And I can do what I like with them… and you wouldn't be so mean as to reject one if I offered it to you, right?_

… _That is low, aibou._

 _ **War**_ _, mou hitori no boku._

"Thank you, Anzu-chan," Yuugi said, reaching out for the second game and shooting her a soft look that must have embarrassed her, because her face shone just a little pinker. "I'll take good care of them."

"Of course…"

"Hey, Yuugi!"

"–Jounouchi-kun?" Yuugi said, jerking his hand back from Anzu's as they turned to face the door.

Indeed, his best friend was rushing through the classroom door and making a straight run at them, waving something over his head. "I got them! I had to sneak into the teacher's office to use the laminator, but I got them!"

"You've got _what_?" Anzu asked, a vague irritation tugging at her expression as she looked up at the blond.

He just shook his head at her, though, satisfaction radiating off of him as he presented his prize to his best friend. "Here, man! Happy White Day!"

"Huh? What is…" Yuugi started, only to trail off into a wide-eyed stupor as he accepted the two small pieces of laminated paper and recognized them for what they were. "D-duel monster cards?"

Within him, the mild curiosity of his other spiked into attentive life.

"You got it!" Jounouchi answered, giving him a grin that Yuugi barely registered in his shock. "Two custom Duel Monster cards, made just for you!"

"How did you manage that?" Anzu asked, leaning over Yuugi's shoulder and squinting at the pair of cards. "Did you photocopy a couple of spells or something?"

"What? Was I supposed to _hand draw_ the backs? I don't have that kind of skill!"

"You tried to draw the front just… fine."

It was true. While the back and the frame on the front of the cards had clearly come from an existing spell card, the boxes that would have shown the card name, image, and text rules had been covered over with something. Likely light green stock paper, taped on before the card was copied and laminated.

On the first card, the text box was still empty, but the image box featured a crudely hand drawn picture of… hands? Folded over each other? And there was something on the back of the hands, too, but Yuugi gave up trying to comprehend it and focused on reading the card's _name_ instead. "Unity?"

"Yeah! Oh– wait, that's the one I was going to let _you_ pick the effect for. Look at the other one!"

Yuugi shot Jounouchi a quick, questioning look, then flipped the cards around to read the second one.

That one was called "Friendship" and a clearer but still rough image of a simple handshake stood as the image.

But, the _textbox_ …

"Offer your opponent a handshake," Yuugi read out loud, for Anzu's benefit as much as his other self's. "If they accept your handshake, each player's Life Points become half the combined Life Points of both players. If you have "Unity" in your hand and show it to your opponent, they must accept the handshake."

"What… how are you supposed to share a handshake from across a duel ring?" Anzu asked, squinting down at the card.

"What– Yuugi and I don't use duel rings!" Jounouchi snapped, glowering at her for a short second before grinning back at Yuugi. "And this is just for me and him, so that doesn't matter! The point is it's an extra special card meant just for Yuugi, because for _us_ , dueling is about being friends!"

Anzu didn't say anything, and Yuugi would like to think that she approved, and was smiling.

But he didn't check. _Couldn't_ check, because he was too busy struggling to straighten out a shocked joy that ran through him and radiated off of his other self, the two emotions smashing and tangling up inside of Yuugi until he was fit to bursting.

"Jounouchi-kun… these are–!" He finally managed, beaming up with enough gratitude for the both of them. " _Thank you_!"

His best friend smiled, and shot him a thumbs up. "Anytime, Yuugi."

* * *

 _Select one monster on your side of the field. The defense of the selected monster becomes equal to the combined original defense of all face-up monsters on your side of the field until the end of the turn… I like it, aibou._

"Thanks!" Yuugi chirped, smiling down at the finished text as he snapped his marker shut and set it down on his bedroom desk beside the card. "It's just a loose, more general flip of the effect of United We Stand, but I thought it would be helpful, without overwhelming the game."

 _It still requires you to consider the field when you play it, so it should not tip the scales unfairly… I am still surprised, though, that Jounouchi thought of such a good gift._

"Yeah," Yuugi sighed, sitting back in his chair to consider his desk as a whole– the two cards side-by-side, the two Tamagotchi eggs, the cardboard box from Bakura… The marshmallow bag was too big to set on the desk, but the bag sat right at his knee, already open, and Yuugi reached down to fish out a couple more of the giant fluffs. "Still, it's too bad that he was so focused on that, that he forgot to get something for the other girls. Those last three looked ready to _murder_ him when he handed them those paper I.O.U. notes," he recalled, grimacing as he popped the marshmallows into his mouth.

 _He will make it up to them on Monday, and I would hope he doesn't regret focusing on these in the meantime. They're a perfect gift… It's a little daunting, though, having to follow after him._

Yuugi paused mid-chew, mind racing to comprehend his meaning… and then he smiled.

He _knew_ it.

"Where'd you hide it?"

 _Under the extra bedsheets in your dresser._

He shook with a laugh as he stood, moving over to the named furniture without a word. He has suspected his other self had tucked _something_ away for him ever since that night in the mall, when his other came all the way home on his own and didn't call Yuugi back out of the Puzzle until they were inside the house.

But he had to say, it was ballsy of the spirit to hide whatever it was _in his bedroom for three days, right under his nose_.

"Relying on quite a lot of luck there," he mused as he opened the bottom drawer and started rifling through the linens. "What if Mama decided to rearrange things or do the laundry early this weekend, or I spilt something on my bed?"

 _Not possible. I believed you weren't meant to find them until today, so you didn't._

Yuugi snorted at the flat simplicity of that thought– then fell silent as his hand found a plastic bag. He pulled it out into the open, inspected the logo of a familiar game store on the side, then peeked inside.

And beamed.

"Hey!"

 _I'm sorry I did not wrap it. I did not think about that until after I left the mall_ , the spirit immediately apologized, but Yuugi just shook his head and looked over his shoulder– focusing on the transparent figure that had popped up in his chair while his back was turned.

"Don't be sorry, this is awesome! I can't believe you thought to do this… I haven't been able to play this since that storm fried my old one last year!" he exclaimed as he moved to the bed, emptying the bag out so that he could get a good look at the contents.

A used but fairly well preserved SNES game system, two matching white controllers, and–

He blinked, and picked up the game box that toppled out after the hardware, reading the well remembered cover. "Super Mario World?"

 _Yes, your mother let Jii-chan sell your old games after you lost the system, right?_

" _Right_ ," Yuugi breathed, grimacing around the painful memory. "I can't believe she did that… she said she put the money we got from them into my college funds, but still. I wonder if I could get some of it back, now that I have a system to play them on… But," he started, blinking over his shoulder. "What made you pick Super Mario World?"

The lounging, laidback spirit suddenly jerked to attention, turning his gaze on the skylight and shifting needlessly in a chair he surely couldn't feel. _I… would have preferred Super Mario All Stars, but the store didn't have it in stock, and I wanted a game that we could share and both play._

Yuugi's curious eyes widened slightly as he realized, "Mario games are two-player, but you play back-to-back, not at the same time… We can play this together." The spirit nodded, didn't look at him, but Yuugi grinned at him all the same, willing him to meet his smile. "That's a great idea, _mou hitori no boku_!"

Even in profile, Yuugi could see his other self's mouth twitching. _I'm glad you like it… but you missed part of the gift,_ the spirit said, finally turning back to him with a strange, wary, yet warm sort of light in his eye. _There's more in the drawer._

"Huh?"

The other Yuugi just smiled and tipped his chin towards the dresser.

Yuugi shifted his eyes back and forth between the furniture and spirit, but finally set aside his gift and returned to the open drawer.

It wasn't hard to find. It was buried under another set of sheets, and as he pulled it out, Yuugi realized that whatever it was was wrapped in another game store plastic bag, the straps tied together to keep the contents inside.

 _Careful, aibou. If you open it while standing up, the pieces might fall out and get lost._

"Pieces? So, this is a game of some sort? Or a p–" Yuugi started, only to fall silent with a choke after he sat down on carpet, untied the bag, and overturned it to discover…

…

" _Mou… mou hitori no boku_ ," he finally managed, each syllable strangled in his tight throat as he struggled to comprehend it– the white, scribbled-on puzzle pieces, and the square white frame they clearly fit into. "T-this is… is _this_ – _That_ puzzle?!"

The blank _love letter_ puzzle his grandfather sold in his shop?!

 _You remember it then?_ the spirit asked by way of answer, and when Yuugi tore his eyes off of the gift, he discovered his other self there, frowning down at him from his chair, clear, hesitant confusion shining in his red eyes. _Is… there something wrong with it?_

Yuugi's face _burnt_ as he mouthed for words that would not come. Not until he forced them out with a jerky wave at the puzzle. " _No_ , but– this is supposed to be for confessions and stuff! D-didn't you know that?!"

Yuugi hadn't really been _talking_ to his other self at that point, when Honda bought the puzzle for a girl in their first year class. But still, he seemed perfectly conscious of so much else back then! Could… could he really not _get_ what the thing was for?

...For goodness sakes, he could _cook an egg on his face_ right then! How stupid must he look?!

His other self wasn't even looking, though… He had started looking back at the skylight as soon as Yuugi asked, turning his whole back to him. In-in fact… he looked kind of hunched up to Yuugi's eye.

But when he reached out to him through his heart, searching for why, or how the other felt, there was nothing there… the spirit was keeping his thoughts soundly to himself.

Or was it his _nerves_ to himself?

 _I thought you might like it. You gave me a note with my gift, after all, and solving a puzzle to read it seemed more exciting,_ the spirit finally explained, turning his head back to Yuugi with that _wall_ expression he knew so well set on his face. _And you gave me chocolates shaped like a puzzle, after all._

"That… that's true," Yuugi allowed, baffled to find that understanding only made him blush the harder. Because– what had he even been thinking?! Of _course_ the other him didn't mean anything by the puzzle! That would be… jeez.

He shook his head at his own wild silliness, looked down, fidgeting with one of the scattered pieces. "Do you… want me to solve it now? With you here?"

 _If you want to. I could go back to the Puzzle though, if you like._

Yuugi kept still for a long moment… then shook his head, never properly raising it to look at him.

The spirit remained silent in turn, but indeed, he stayed put… lingered just out of Yuugi's periphery as he gathered the pieces and started to fit them together.

It was a simple puzzle. The fun was more in the idea of it than the challenge, after all, and soon Yuugi was confident that he would have it solved in under two minutes. Those two minutes seemed to drag _on_ , though, as Yuugi fought the urge to read the note early, and imagined the spirit staring at him, watching.

When he finally gave into the urge to peek, though, Yuugi discovered that he was wrong. His other self was staring at the game system on the bed, expression flat, gaze dull with his attention clearly caught elsewhere, on something in his own head. And even as the spirit kept his mind closed to him, Yuugi could feel it… the stinging static of frayed nerves, shocking to the touch, even through that wall.

It was unmistakable… the other Yuugi was nervous.

And the certainty of that cut through the tension in Yuugi's own back and mind, leaving him settled, sympathetic… and free to look down and finish the puzzle without any reservations.

He pressed the last piece into place, sat back… and read the long, unsigned message the solved puzzle offered.

 _It feels a little like cheating, giving you a thank you gift that will be as much fun for me as for you, but I wanted to pick something that we could share, and that I could watch you enjoy firsthand. I was shocked that you gave me chocolates in the first place, but I shouldn't have been, because I understand. If you had asked me not long ago what my greatest blessing is, I would have easily said being freed by you, or getting to count you and everyone else as my friends. But now I have something just as precious that I have to treasure– every single day I get to spend with you. Thank you for being my friend, and my partner. For letting me share your life. For everything, because you are everything to me, and I just hope that you know that._

Yuugi stared… stared at that message, at _everything_ until the words began to blur, and he had to blink back the tears.

They didn't fall. He didn't let them, pinched his lips together until the impulse died back down enough to swallow, blink, _breathe_ without it overwhelming him.

There was no sound to indicate the rise, but one moment the other him was seated, the next Yuugi saw a transparent copy of his own pants and black-toed shoes there, standing on the other side of the puzzle.

 _Aibou… are you alright?_

Yuugi bit his folded-in lips… waited for the tide to pull back in his heart… then looked up. Met the silent dread in his other half's eyes with a wide, watery smile. "Amazing, _mou hitori no boku…_ I'm amazing."

And he watched the tension slide visibly out of the other, his shoulders soften, crossed arms loosen, and features slacken into a quiet, but all too clear smile.

And that smile only settled into confident life as Yuugi stumbled on, shifting on his knees as he admitted, "And… I know. I… can hardly _believe_ it… but I know."

And the spirit didn't ask. Even though he _must_ have written that note _that night_ , three days ago, he understood. His eyes warmed over and he said, _Believe it_. Not a single pause or allowance of doubt in his voice.

And all Yuugi could do was nod, and stare at the solved message… his heart feeling like it was beating out of place or something. Too big, too swollen. It hurt… and he wouldn't trade the odd sensation for anything.

There was an impulse there, in the back of his mind. A want to jump up. Stand up and throw himself at the spirit. Hug him, press that big heart feeling and his denied tears and _everything_ else into his arms. Bury them somewhere beneath his bones.

But the other Yuugi did not have bones. Or flesh. Or anything else for Yuugi to touch.

So, Yuugi settled for leaning over to grab one of the gifts from his bed.

He held up Super Mario World with a shy, heavy smile. "Play with me?"

The other Yuugi tilted his head just a bit, his eyes practically shining above a soft grin.

 _I'd be happy to._

Some minutes later, Yuugi had the entire system hooked up, and the game running… and he finally managed to speak again, eyes set firmly on the start menu as he said, "Thank you."

A sniff and a fond chuckle coaxed him into glancing to his left, and he watched as the spirit shook his head… and met his gaze with an easy, contented eye.

 _Happy White Day, aibou._

Yuugi's mouth curled in a smile before he was conscious of it, and he looked down at his controller before the other could see just how crazy wide it got… shaking his head to clear away the fizzy delight.

"Mario or Luigi, _mou hitori no boku_?"

He pushed START.

* * *

"So, what are we going to name our Tamagotchis?"

 _Would U3 be appropriate?_

"Oh yeah! Aww, I'd like that… but what about yours? We shouldn't just call it Other U3."

 _Well no, there was never an 'Other U2' for starters, was there?_

"Well, there _sort_ of was… Hmm, okay, what about Super U3?"

 _No. That implies that yours is_ _ **not**_ _the super one, aibou._

"Heh, well, _you_ pick a name then!"

… _Would U4 work?_

"Creative. …Hey, _mou hitori no boku_?"

 _Yes?_

"How did you get your hands on one of those love letter puzzles, anyways?"

 _Oh… is it not obvious? I bought it from Jii-chan before I gave you back the body._

"…You… bought it from _Jii-chan_."

 _Yes, that's right. …Are you alright?_

"D-did you tell him _why_ you were buying it?"

 _No, of course not._

"… _Mou hitori no boku_ , he has been _teasing me_ and _winking at me_ and stuff since Wednesday."

 _Why would–_

"He thinks that _I_ bought that, and that I must have bought it for a girl!"

 _O-oh._

"And he's been mentioning Anzu-chan like crazy, too! I thought it was weird, but– _oh my god_!"

 _T-that is–_

"And I can't even tell him that– Oh, gosh, what am I supposed to– _Aah_!"

… _I'm sorry, aibou_.

"…You're lucky that note was so worth it."

 _I'm… glad you think so._

"Yeah… so, you want to help me invent a girlfriend to get him off my back?"

 _I'm afraid I don't know how to make one of those. And how would you even make it work without a girl, if you don't want it to be Anzu?_

"A girl in my class who transfers to another city before he gets a chance to meet her. We try to make it work long distance, but she breaks up with me three weeks in. Very messy."

 _How sad._

"It's fine. I'll learn to love again."

 _Yes… though really, if you were making it realistic, you should break up with_ _ **her**_ _._

"Why is that more realistic?"

 _Why would anyone ever want to break up with you?_

"Pfft… funny."

 _No._ _ **True**_ _._

"Yeah, well… thanks."

 _Of course._


	11. Mar 21 - ?: Walk a Mile

**Title** : Walk a Mile  
 **Series:** These Days We Celebrate  
 **Summary:** It's interesting how much your perspective can shift when you move just a single step to the left… and into the driver's seat.  
 **Rating:** **K+** due to language.  
 **Author:** Phoebe Delos  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh! DM  
 **Spoilers:** Pretty much nothing- This is circa post-Duelist Kingdom, pre-Dungeon Dice Monsters. Mangaverse!  
 **Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh! isn't mine!  
 **Notes:** Bear with me, readers. I only know so much about Japanese high school life, and I filled in the blanks as needed. And, while I have other stories I might ONE day like to write for this fic series... this was the last one for now. There IS a little something coming out later this week (Probably Aug 16th or 17th?) that directly follows this series, but it's QUITE different in tone, so I probably won't be putting it under the These Days We Celebrate flag. So, even if it's a bit preemptive, thank you for following along with these stories! It was such a blast to try and fill in the 'blanks' of Yuugi  & Atem growing so close between the defeat of Pegasus and the introduction of Otogi, and your support along the way was just overwhelming. So once again, thank you.

* * *

 **:: Mar 21 - ? ::**

 _What are you up to?_

"What?" Yuugi hummed, his response absent minded as he focused on grabbing his pencil and eraser from his bedroom desk, zipping them up in his pencil case, and stuffing them into his backpack. "What are you talking about?"

The spirit of the Puzzle narrowed his eyes on Yuugi's profile as he hovered at his side, not in the least convinced by his partner's nonchalance. No matter how casual the boy may seem outwardly, the spirit could _feel_ the excitement buzzing in Yuugi's mind… and it was all the more curious for his efforts to stifle it, and refusal to acknowledge it.

And even _without_ that inner insight, Yuugi kept sliding into a smile as he went about his morning.

Preparing for school.

…He was _never_ this excited about school.

 _You're planning something. I can tell. And you're not telling me what it is._

And normally the spirit wouldn't pry so much, but there was _absolutely_ a tinge of mischief beneath that enthusiasm, and it only spiked as Yuugi grinned up at him. "Come on, I'm going to _class_. What could I possibly be planning that you wouldn't know about?"

 _I asked first._

Yuugi just snickered, shaking his head as he slipped into his backpack and made for the door… and the hidden other could only watch, caught between appreciation and suspicion of his partner's mood. He was sure Yuugi wasn't planning anything _bad_ , and it was nice to see him in such a good mood during what was usually a frazzled, reluctant part of his day… but still the spirit couldn't help but frown over the mystery as the boy waffled down a quick breakfast, talked to his family, and waved goodbye as he left the house.

The spirit had nearly set the mystery aside as unsolvable, when–

"Okay! Your turn!"

 _Huh?_

The spirit blinked… and then jerked as he tasted soy sauce on his tongue.

From Yuugi's breakfast.

Because he was in Yuugi's body.

"What are you doing?!" He turned back, only to come face to face with the smiling spirit form of his partner.

 _You better get going, mou hitori no boku! You'll be late for school!_

"…What?"

 _School. It's in twenty minutes. You'll have to run._

"…And _why_ am I–"

 _Less talking, more moving. Scoot!_

He opened his mouth to ask again, to _demand_ answers… but Yuugi just kept gesturing towards the road with both hands and a huge grin, and the other Yuugi knew instantly. His partner wasn't going to answer. And for a beat the other Yuugi considered simply switching back. Pushing Yuugi back into his own skin. But as the option occurred to him, he stared up into his partner's excited, satisfied face… and sighed.

He turned and ran.

–––––

"Hey, man! You made it! Heh, it's not often that _I_ beat you to class! What gi…" Jounouchi teased, only to trail off as his best friend moved down the desk aisle and came closer… close enough to see properly.

"Y-Yuugi-kun?" Anzu hiccuped, gawking with the rest of their friends as he joined them, instantly shrugging off his bag and dropping it onto his desk as he stared at them, face flat.

"Hi."

"What…" Honda began, only to shake his head and try again once he recovered his tongue. "What are you doing here? I mean… Where's Yuugi?"

"That is, the other Yuugi," Bakura clarified, staring at the new arrival with open intrigue. "Did something happen?"

The spirit in Yuugi's body just shook his head, glowering at the ground between them. "No, nothing. He's here… he just won't come out."

"Huh?" Jounouchi asked, but the other Yuugi didn't respond right away… and in a breath he lost his chance.

"Alright, class! Take your seats! Sukino-san, will you take attendance?"

By the time the class representative stood at the teacher's prompting, everyone else was seated. Even the other Yuugi moved to 'his' desk on impulse, but instead of unpacking his bag and pulling out his stuff like the rest of the students, he frowned down at the golden Puzzle resting against his stomach.

 _Care to tell me what I'm doing here yet?_

The answer was an echoing snicker, but Yuugi didn't deign to show himself. _Nope._

The other Yuugi grit his teeth a little tighter. _Aibou…_

 _Oh, calm down! I'm not planning anything weird! Just stay in control for now, okay?_

 _Until when?_

 _Oh… you know._

 _No, I_ _ **don't**_ _. That's the problem._ The solid spirit shut his eyes and breathed out a sigh that he strove to keep silent. _Are you… trying to avoid something? Is something happening today you don't want to be in control for?_

 _You know I would never use you for something like that._

 _No, I know, but… then_ _ **why**_ _?_

"Motou… Motou Yuugi… Motou-san!"

The other Yuugi jerked upright at the snap of that name, and blinked towards the front of the class.

The class rep was glaring at him.

"…Here?"

The girl shook her head and marked something on her paper, going on to the next name. "Nakai… Noda…"

And he shook _his_ head, leaning back in his seat with crossed arms and a frown. _Aibou…_

 _Calm down, mou hitori no boku. I_ _ **promise**_ _, I'll tell you later. Just… try to have fun for now, okay?_

He arched Yuugi's brow blindly forward at nothing. _Fun?_

 _Sure! I mean, come on! It's the last day of school! No tests hanging over your head, no notes to take… Just sit back, relax, and listen to whatever the teacher decides to fill the last day up with, okay?_

That sounded… likely boring. True, it didn't sound _difficult_ , but–

"Thank you, Sukino-san. Now," the teacher was saying, setting aside his notes before rising and moving to the board, chalk in hand. "I know everyone is excited for the week off, and to move downstairs to the first floor for your final year… and truly, I would _like_ to spend this class thanking you for your attentive dedication over the last term. But!" The teacher underlined what he had been writing on the board.

Entrance exams.

"I would be negligent to your own needs if I allowed such a lapse in focus! Whatever grades you earned on your finals last week, the results mean _nothing_ next to the test many of you will be taking one year from now!" The teacher crossed his arms, shooting a serious look at each and every student in turn. When he passed over 'Yuugi' the teacher's gaze faltered, just for a moment, in uncertain confusion… but then he quickly moved on, still speaking. "I hear some of you have already dropped your clubs for the next year, and plan to focus all of your freed attention on your entrance exams to your preferred universities… but many of you did not have clubs in the first place, and yet your grades on your finals were mediocre at best!"

 _Guh…_

The other Yuugi flicked a glance to his side, and saw that his partner had finally decided to show himself, just to focus an unpleasant flinch on his teacher.

 _Aibou, there's no need to feel ashamed. Your grades went up a lot this year. Your mother was happy with them, right?_

 _Yeah… but my science and civics grades are still in the tank. And… um…_ Yuugi skirted his gaze between his other self and the lecturing teacher, finally adding, _I think I know where he's going with this._

 _What do you–_

"So, to give all of you a better idea of _what_ you'll be facing next year," the teacher went on, suddenly raising his voice as he picked up a packet of booklets from his desk. "The teachers have decided to cancel your usual classes, and instead we will be taking an abridged mock entrance exam today!"

"What?!"

"Ahh…"

The room erupted into groans and whines and various affronted noises, while the other Yuugi said nothing.

Simply turned and stared straight at his partner.

Who spazzed in a bluster of noise no one but he could hear. _I swear, I had no idea! I didn't mean for you to– this isn't why I–!_

 _Calm down, aibou,_ the one in control ordered, his expression flat as he accepted a text booklet, but his 'voice' gentle. _I was here yesterday. I know this wasn't announced. You didn't know about this._

 _N-no…_ Yuugi agreed, his anxiety sliding into hesitance, and then relief as his other self tossed him a quick, reassuring smile. _Still, I didn't mean for you to have to take this test. I can take back over, if you want._

The other Yuugi _almost_ nodded, only to think better of it and shoot his partner a questioning side-eye. _Did you get what you wanted out of me being 'in control' today?_

Yuugi didn't answer directly, but the way his expression went still, even when he hadn't been moving to begin with? That would be a no.

The other shook his head. _Can you still get it if I stay at the forefront?_

 _Well…_ _ **probably**_ _, but–_

 _Then it's fine,_ he assured, finally pushing Yuugi's bag aside and pulling out his pencil case as he faced the still-closed test laid out on the desk. _I can handle this. I'll just need you to supply the answers._

 _Wha– you don't know them? You listen in class with me all of the time._

 _I phone in and out though, you know that. And besides, it's_ _ **your**_ _name I'll be signing on the top of the page. They should be your answers._

 _ **Our**_ _name,_ Yuugi corrected, the affectionate teasing behind the retort making the other smile… even as his gut twisted with an odd misstep of reaction. Yuugi couldn't know, though, and he went on unawares. _You probably listen as much as I do, but… okay. What's the first question?_

 _Just a second._ The teacher hadn't _quite_ signaled for them to start yet, but… just a few beats later, he spoke out.

"Remember, the results of this test won't affect your final grades, but they _will_ be announced openly next year in your new class, so take it seriously! With that in mind… open your books and begin!"

And so, the other Yuugi opened the booklet.

And Yuugi Proper leaned in to read the first question. _Let's see… 'From A to F below, choose the answer that correctly indicates the pathway by which glucocorticoid secretion is…' oh_ _ **gah**_ _, it's biology!_

 _Right off the bat, too. Any idea what the answer is?_ the one holding the pencil asked, glancing up at his partner… who was frowning down at the page from his position at the other Yuugi's shoulder, so close it sounded like every word he said was right in his ear.

…Well, not _said_ , but whether it was a figment of tricked senses or their usual closeness of thought, it still felt like Yuugi was _right there_ as he shook his head and answered, _I don't know… the eyes have to be involved somehow, and the throat isn't, so it's either E or F… Pick F._

 _Alright. And what about the second question? The 'statement that correctly describes the function of glucocorticoid'?_

Yuugi leaned in that much closer, and the resident spirit went completely still at the odd sensation of his partner's hair brushing his cheek, sending off an uncomfortable tingle before his skin just went _numb_.

 _Hmm… D. 'It stimulates the synthesis of glucose from protein.'_

The other Yuugi blinked out his daze, only to stare anew at his partner. _How did you figure_ _ **that**_ _part out so fast? Did you just remember it?_

 _Nope,_ Yuugi answered, grinning far too proudly as he looked down into his face. _It's just the only choice that had the glu- from glucose somewhere in the answer._

The other Yuugi hiccuped with a contained snort, looking down to mark the answer with a tight grin. _I don't think that's how you're supposed to approach it, aibou._

 _Hey, if it_ _ **works**_ _, right?!_

 _I suppose so._

–––––

"So, Yuugi wants to stay in the Puzzle today?"

"No," the _other_ Yuugi corrected, shaking his head at Anzu and earning an uncertain frown in return. They and their other friends had finished the morning half of the mock exam, and were now taking a quick lunch up on roof, where no one would hear what they were talking about. After all, who knew what a teacher might say if he or she heard 'Mutou Yuugi' saying "He's not in the Puzzle itself. He's with us. Watching us. He seems to be fine, he just wants _me_ out… here" as he fed his partner's virtual pet its fourth piece of fruit, only to pull up his own Tamagotchi?

"What gives, then?" Jounouchi asked, popping a meat dumpling into his mouth and swallowing it as fast as he could to frown at his friend… in his best friend's body. "He's never done that before, right?"

"No," he confirmed, finishing the maintenance care of his Kabutotchi and pocketing both games before finally picking up his own lunch– eying Yuugi as he said, "And he hasn't explained _why_ yet, either."

And he didn't look like he was going to anytime soon. The body's proper owner was sitting beside an unknowing Anzu, resting his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands.

And when he saw his other self looking at him, he just grinned.

" _Okay_ , but… how long is he planning to stay invisible?" Honda asked, looking uncertain about his own choice of words.

However he put it, though, the other Yuugi could only shrug as he opened up his– well, _Yuugi's_ bento and pulled out his chopsticks. "He won't tell me."

"Hmm, interesting… do you think he's trying to avoid the exams we're taking?"

Yuugi jerked upright, frowning. _Hey!_

 _Why are you upset, aibou? You yourself feared that I would suspect that._

 _Well_ _ **yeah**_ _, but like you said! We didn't know about that until today!_ Yuugi harrumphed, pouting at his oblivious friend. _Tell him!_

 _If you want to come out, you could tell him yourself,_ his other self suggested, only to get a snort in reply.

 _Nice try, mou hitori no boku… Anyways, stop letting them focus on me, and talk to them!_

 _Talk?_

 _Yes!_

… _About what?_

Yuugi made a gesture at him that the other him couldn't quite interpret– beyond the general 'exasperated' feeling behind it. _I don't know! Just… talk!_

The spirit-that-wasn't-quite-a-spirit cocked a brow at his transparent partner, staring at him quizzically as he chewed on his rice. What exactly was Yuugi _expecting_ of him?

"Um," Anzu said into the silence, bringing the other Yuugi's blinking attention to her as she smiled uncertainly at him. "I have to say, I'm curious why Yuugi-kun would decide to stay invisible today, and just watch us… but, that makes me wonder– what do _you_ do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I think she means how do you spend your time when _you're_ invisible," Honda explained, looking as interested in the reply as Anzu– and everyone else.

Even Yuugi looked at him attentively… although _he_ did so with a knowing glint in his eye.

The other Yuugi met his gaze with a pointedly warm look before facing the others, lowering his chopsticks. "Much of the same. At least recently… I didn't always think of myself as 'separate' from _aibou_ , after all, so for a long time I just… saw the world as he saw it."

"Separate?"

He focused on Anzu at the question, shooting her a curious look, but she was just… frowning at the ground between them, and didn't say anymore.

…After a beat, he simply went on. "Yes, and later I was always inside the Puzzle, as long as I wasn't needed. Exploring it, but… nowadays, I just stay with _aibou_ most of the time."

"Uh, aren't you _always_ kind of with him?"

Even the other Yuugi had to grin at Jounouchi's question. And when he flicked a glance towards Yuugi? He saw that _he_ was smiling, too.

"I mean listening in on what's happening around him, or 'out' of the Puzzle at his side, invisible, like _aibou_ is now," he explained– his words and open glance prompting Anzu to jump slightly and look in the same direction, impulsively searching for the friend she couldn't see.

The 'attention' made Yuugi fidget nervously and finally stand up, shift to floating and hovering in the air above them.

"Does that mean that you hear most of our conversations?" Bakura asked, swallow a bit of chicken before clarifying, "That is, most of _Yuugi-kun's_ conversations?"

"Yes, although I retreat if he wants to be alone, or if someone acts like they want only _him_ to hear something."

"That's good to know," Jounouchi mumbled, looking embarrassed, and the other Yuugi had to stuff more food into his mouth or risk smirking openly.

There was probably no need to point out that Jounouchi never acted _that_ secretive about his… 'movie exchanges' with Yuugi.

But then Jounouchi jumped up with a yell and the other Yuugi nearly choked on his rice.

"Hey, wait! If you're the one 'up front' and all, does that mean _you're_ going with us to the arcade after school today?!"

He blinked up at his partner's and his mutual best friend, mind whirling back to… that was right. They had been talking yesterday during lunch, about how their favourite arcade had added an air hockey table, and how it would be fun to go there after school the next day, to celebrate passing another grade and getting through the final exams and getting the rest of March off and–

…The final piece fell into place in the other Yuugi's mind, and he darted his wide eyes up to his partner.

Who was grinning at him. Pleased as a pickle.

The other Yuugi jolted to his feet, lunch still in hand as he burst out, " _Aibou_! You weren't planning for me to–"

 _Yup!_

"No! _You_ wanted to go to the arcade! You were so excited about it!"

The transparent boy laughed, still smiling as he made a dismissive gesture. _It's_ _ **fine**_ _! I can go anytime! Just go and have fun!_

"But… but it's _your_ money! The arcade is expensive, and I'd be using you allowance up myself, and–"

 _Mou hitori no boku_ , his partner started, his smile fading as a hard, determined edge touched his crisp violet eyes. _You were as psyched as_ _ **I**_ _was when we talked about the trip yesterday. I_ _ **know**_ _you would enjoy it if you went, so stop saying no out of guilt when I_ _ **want**_ _you to go._

"But–"

The boy suddenly shot down, stopped floating to 'stand' right in front of the other Yuugi and look him in the eye… _glare_ at him eye-to-eye.

 _Go._ _ **Play**_ _._

The other Yuugi's face pinched tight at the demand, and he _still_ would have fought, but–

"Uh… Yuugi?"

His face smoothed out as he jerked back, blinking… and finally tugged free from his partner's rapidly calming gaze.

He looked around to find… everyone staring at him.

Flabbergasted.

 _I… think you were fighting with me out loud, mou hitori no boku._

The other Yuugi didn't answer. Just stared back at his friends, as frozen as a deer in headlights.

…Until finally he looked away, and set his gaze on the roof fence as he mumbled, "Yes, Jounouchi. I'll be going with you. That would be… fun…"

"… _Oh_ … Well, that's… cool!"

He grimaced at his friend's awkward reply– and glowered at Yuugi when he had the nerve to snort.

 _Don't gloat._

 _Of course not, mou hitori no boku. Of course not._

–––––

"Whoo!" Jounouchi screamed, grinning maniacally as his opponent rose out of his failed attempt to protect his side of the air hockey table. "That's two points in a row for _me_ , Yuugi! Hehe, still sure that me being taller isn't an advantage? I can reach right over and _touch_ your hole."

"Don't insult yourself with fake handicaps," the less-seen Yuugi hummed, flipping his striker in his hand with wide, tickled smirk. "You can find my hole just fine on your own, no excuses needed."

"O- _kay_ , do you two hear yourselves when you talk?" Honda cut in with a flat voice and unamused stare.

Beside him, a largely unheard Yuugi was laughing, prompting his already confused other self to look at _him_ instead.

 _What?!_

 _ **Nothing**_ _, mou hitori no boku._

"Yeah, yeah," Jounouchi dismissed. "Ignore him– put the puck back in!"

"About that?" The other Yuugi turned back to his opponent, setting aside his confusion to shoot Jounouchi a sly smile. "What do you say we make this more interesting, since we're tied? Say… _two_ pucks at once!"

"Oh, _now_ you're talking! You hear that, Honda?!"

"Uh-huh," Honda sighed, turning his back on the table and moving further into the arcade with a "I'm going to check on Bakura at the pinball corner" tossed over his shoulder.

"Pssh, suit yourself! Come on, man," Jounouchi prompted, meeting his friend smirk for smirk. "Let's see who gets to hold the King of Air Hockey title for the night!"

"You're on!"

 _You two are adorable._

 _ **Focusing**_ _, aibou._

 _Hehe, sorry!_

Ten minutes later, the other Yuugi had claimed his title, and he and Jounouchi left to try and find their friends– only to get sidetracked when they discovered Anzu alone, huffing at a crane game and smacking the glass in frustration.

"Oh, _come on_!"

"Problem?"

"Ah!" Anzu jerked back, then blushed with apparent embarrassment when she saw _him_ there. "No, just… I've put 1500 yen into this thing, and I have nothing to show for it."

" _Damn_ , Anzu! You could _buy_ half of the stuff in there for that!"

"Hey!" she snapped, glaring up at Jounouchi. "I _want that pillow_ , okay? And if you know where to buy one outside of this game, I'll happily–"

"Which one?"

"Huh?" Anzu cut off her yelling, blinking back at the other Yuugi… but he was eyeing the game, not her, even as he repeated himself.

"Which pillow did you want?"

"O… _oh_ ," she breathed, looking shyly back at the game. "The… Hello Kitty one? With the blue bow?"

"Got it." He nodded, pulling out two 100 yen coins.

Thirty seconds later, he handed the kitty head-shaped pillow to Anzu. "Here."

She took it after a long, hesitant moment, face burning red as she stared down at the prize. "Thanks…"

He simply nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets, but his partner was right there, grinning over Anzu's shoulder.

 _That was_ _ **smooth**_ _, mou hitori no boku. Way to seize the moment! You came off so cool there!_

 _She wanted the pillow, and I could get it for her_ , he replied, shooting Yuugi a pointed look. _Anyone would have done it, so you can stop grinning at me like that._

 _Sure, sure,_ Yuugi answered, _still_ grinning away.

Before the other could restate his point, Jounouchi called over from another machine.

" _Hey_ , check this out! This machine has Earthbound figurines in it!"

The other Yuugi jerked about, eyes wide and his partner's voice breathless in his ear.

 _No_ _ **way**_ _, you don't think–_

 _They have a Bubble Monkey figurine? On it._

 _ **Ah**_ _, thank you!_

 _Don't thank me yet, aibou. We have to see if they have one!_

–––––

They did.

And when the other Yuugi walked the familiar path home an hour later, the sun setting behind his lone back? His bag was heavily weighed down by the combined weight of the contents of Yuugi's cleared out school desk, and a large haul of claw machine prizes, including Bubble Monkey, three other Earthbound characters, a Pikachu, a Bulbasaur, and two identical Sonics.

And he could only smile as his partner went on celebrating beside him.

 _They're_ _ **awesome**_ _, mou hitori no boku! I'm going to stick them all on my bookcase, right by my Ness and Boney._

"I'm glad you like them," he replied, shooting his partner a warm, satisfied look until Yuugi looked away with a curling smile.

 _Yeah, well… did you have fun today?_

"Yes, I did." Much more than he would have thought possible, especially after that _exam_ surprise. "Thank you for pushing me to go… But are you ever going to tell me why I went instead of you?"

 _I thought I made that clear already. I wanted_ _ **you**_ _to have fun at the arcade today._

"Yes, _aibou_ , but you go out with our friends all of the time. Do things like that with them every other day. So what made you push me out, _today_ of all days?"

Yuugi shrugged… and the other had the distinct impression that the boy would have stopped walking, had he had legs, and not been tied to his body, in it or not.

And so the other Yuugi stopped for him… and waited.

 _I guess… I just wanted you to have a nice day_ , Yuugi finally said, as though only just then deciding on the answer… or at least the way to word it. Because there was certainly nothing false or surprised about the sheepish smile he finally shot his other self. _I_ _ **thought**_ _it would be a good day to pick, too, since I thought school would be quiet, but excited with the year ending… but either way, I knew we were all going to the arcade afterwards. And… I guess… I just wanted to see what it's like._

The other Yuugi blinked out of his soft grin, and looked at his partner with open confusion. "What _what_ is like?"

Yuugi studied the sidewalk, stuffing his hands into his pockets. _You know! Just… being_ _ **you**_ _. Seeing how you live, taking a backseat all day, watching what I do, me being the only one who can hear you…_

The spirit went still, tensing in a body he only borrowed as… _Oh_.

This whole thing wasn't just about _him_ being solid and alive and seen all day… It was about his partner being… whatever _he_ was. Experiencing that firsthand.

And that thought made the other Yuugi swallow, and ask through a tight throat, "…And?" But there was only uncertainty in Yuugi's eyes when he raised his head, so he added, "What did you think?"

Yuugi… slowly grinned. _You're not mad? About me not telling you?_

"Of course not. But, _what_ did you think?"

 _Honestly? It was great!_

The tension in the other's chest slowly, _warily_ started to unfurl. "Really?"

 _Yeah! I mean, come on! I really thought it was going to be lonely, you know? But it wasn't! I got to watch all of my friends, see them having fun together, just like normal? Except it was_ _ **un**_ _normal, because_ _ **you**_ _were there, too! Smiling and letting loose with the rest of them, and… just living?_ Yuugi shrugged, scratching his nose in clear embarrassment, even as he kept on grinning. _You know, it was even kind of fun to watch you take that stupid test all day… I mean, even then? It was_ _ **you**_ _, you know?_

The other Yuugi just stared, too lost for words to even _try_ to speak.

But he had to smile when Yuugi looked tentatively up at him and asked, _Is it… the same for you?_

"Yes," he answered instantly, his grin growing wider by the second as he stared at his partner… and considered the truth of his own words. "It is."

Yuugi broke out in a bright beam, and– _Really?_

The other nodded, his smile softening but never waning. "Really."

And Yuugi nodded back… slowly dropping his smile back to the sidewalk between them… until his other self shifted on his feet, and began to move.

"Come on, _aibou_. Let's go home."

…' _Kay_ , echoed up from behind him, the word caked in shy delight, and then he was _there_ , walking beside him, so close that the other Yuugi's elbow buzzed with the numb ache of contact with a presence that was only half there.

The sensation only made him smile wider, and he didn't look, or move away.

Just felt his arm tingling the rest of the way home.


	12. Epilogue: Burn Both Ends

**Title** : Burn Both Ends  
 **Summary:** While Black Clown burned and Yuugi strained to solve the Puzzle among its flames, his other self endured struggles of his own.  
 **Rating:** **K+** due to language.  
 **Author:** Phoebe Delos  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh! DM  
 **Spoilers:** The events of the Dungeon Dice Monsters arc+indirect details of prior arcs. Mangaverse!  
 **Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh! isn't mine!  
 **Notes:** Catching up my releases with my Ao3! (And yup, I decided to go ahead and add this as the end of These Days We Celebrate… this is it! The end of the canon-compliant puzzleshipping stories between Duelist Kingdom and Battle City! So… either you can go back to the pain of canon, or join me in Reconfiguration or Gambling With Destiny! Because denial is blissful.

* * *

Broken.

…Scattered…

…He was scattered…

Floating… pieces here… and _there_ … and nowhere… Little chunks of him loose… _loose_ … pieces of him loose… and lost… and _floating_ …

But sliding closer.

Tabs finding holes.

Grooves finding grooves.

Blanks in his mind filling back up as the missing parts of him fell back into place with a _clink._

 _Clink!_

 _Klik!_

…Thoughts… a desire, sifting through him… flowing _through_ him as his jumbled bits righted themselves and settled into place and allowed for a full, complete thought.

A complete _word_.

 **Want**.

He _wanted_ … wanted to _see him_.

 _Him_ …

…Him who?

 _Who?_ he whispered without voice or words or the capacity to ask. No, the question floated through his mind as a breeze, not a thought. A disturbance, not confusion. A disturbance of the endless scattering. His sense of _self_ had returned, but his comprehension of that self still evaded him.

But that _same desire_ that overpowered him guided him into place.

Coaxed him into being.

 _Wanted_ … wanted to see him.

 _To see who?_

…Himself.

He… wanted to see _himself_?

…No.

No, not _he_. It _was_ himself, but… that want? It was… not his… it was elsewhere.

It _came_ from elsewhere.

From… who? Who wanted to see him?

…Who… Who–

 _Klik!_

…

 _Klik!_

…

 _Klik!_

… _aibou_.

That was… _his partner_ thinking that. _His_ desire.

His wish.

His–

The spirit of the Puzzle opened his eyes.

He tripped forward, fell to his hands and knees. Rough, dark stone scratched his palms as his mind reeled to comprehend.

To _remember_.

He was… he was in the bowels of his own labyrinth heart, in some meaningless corner. Where he just _happened_ to come back together again after… _after_ he was… he was… He had been in _pieces_! He… _his partner_ … he had been in that new game shop! Grabbed! They had been _separated_ and someone he had not known had _taken_ him! Had…

…

What had happened?

Where was _his partner?_

He shot his senses out to the twin soul that shared his heart and mind.

 _Aibou!_

There! A sweet, pained relief echoed back to him like a cry, bouncing off of the endless walls around him until it could be heard everywhere, all around him.

Yuugi was there… and he had heard him.

But even as his own relief and confusion flared forth in answer? Rushed through the doors and paths of the maze to reach that other soul?

The… the feelings faded away.

 _Yuugi_ faded away.

The spirit froze mid-rise, his mind rushing and heart refusing to comprehend what he was sensing… and then he was running. Charging blindly forward through path after path of cracked stone with an innate awareness of _which_ turns to take and which stairs to stumble down to reach it.

The door out of his soul.

The door to reach him.

 _Aibou!_ he cried out again, hand reaching for the handle, and–

It wouldn't open.

He turned it, tugged on it, strained to _wrench_ it open, but though the handle itself moved, the metal door refused to budge.

He was locked in.

 _Why?!_ he screamed, but no one replied, and his mind raced with the screaming strain of a single possible answer.

The door wouldn't open… because it had nothing to connect to…

Yuugi wasn't there.

 _No_ , he refused, and… and _blessedly_ , when he raised a hand to the metal eye, and pressed it to the cool surface? He found his denial wasn't in vain.

He was there… he could feel Yuugi _there_.

And the revelation was so sweet he could have cried, but… but he was so _faint_! The pulsing light of his partner's soul, so bright he could usually sense it loud and clear even in the depths of his own room, was nothing but the flicker of a candle in the distance, so dim that it gave off only an echoed memory of warmth.

And the spirit strained for it, stretched his senses around it and tried desperately to _pull_ that echo to him, to the door, so that he could _open it_ and _get out_ and see his partner!

Why… why was he so faint? Even when Yuugi _slept_ he was never this dim or distant, so _why_?!

And why had _he_ been broken apart? How was he back together again?

Yuugi must have put him back together again, but… but what had _happened_?!

 _What is wrong?_ he called out to that candlelight, begging it to answer. _Why can't I reach you?!_

But the light didn't answer.

Yuugi just flickered, a quiet distress pulsing through him and threatening to tear what remained of him apart completely under the force of that harsh emotion.

The reaction made the spirit jerk back, take two steps away from the door with wide, stricken eyes.

That… that had been _his own_ distress.

Yuugi had felt it… _echoed_ it.

He had _almost torn his partner apart_!

He swallowed hard, and clenched his hands to make them stop shaking.

He had to… had to calm down. He wasn't helping. Just… scraping what was left of Yuugi to pieces.

So he breathed… pushed his anxiety down to a needlepoint… and reached out again, touching the door with quiet, steady eyes.

 _I'm here_ , he whispered into the dark, pressing the thought through to the quiet light beyond. _I'm with you._

It was all he could think to say that wouldn't unravel his own distress, and hurt his partner… but it worked. The light went still again, _still_ faint… but it was steady. Pulsing to a beat that thrummed reassurance through the spirit's own heart.

And he listened to it, shut his eyes and breathed in time with it, let it push back the impulse to do _more_.

Let it wash away the helpless awareness that he could _do_ nothing more.

He clung to the proof of his partner's continued existence, and waited… _prayed…_

And then a new mind roared through the silence.

 _ **Let go!**_

The spirit's eyes burst open and he pressed both hands against the door, leaning into the metal in a desperate bid to confirm and keep his awareness of that third, unexpected presence.

Jounouchi!

For it was. He would recognize him anywhere, and there was no need to strain himself to hear his friend's thoughts. Jounouchi was _screaming_ all around him, in his mind and– and out in reality, too.

The spirit was still trapped. He couldn't get out or show himself outside of the Puzzle without his partner as a conduit. But he could _still_ see something of the world through Jounouchi's screaming thoughts. He didn't have his eyes, but the man was looking around and thinking and considering all about him _in_ his mind, so in a sense the spirit _could_ see, and–

He nearly collapsed as he realized.

Fire.

They were in a _fire_ … _Yuugi_ was in a fire.

That was why the spirit was trapped, and couldn't sense him properly… Yuugi was unconscious.

In a _fire_.

And Jounouchi couldn't get him out.

 _No_ , the spirit breathed, his mind screaming a sick echo of the desperate despair he sensed in his friend's mind… But Yuugi was _still_ there, the distant bits of him that remained skittering wildly about in a backlash to his other self's horror. And so the spirit steeled himself against his own reaction. Against the feelings distracting him from reaching out.

From listening.

 _ **Move your hand! Let go of the Puzzle! You'll die if you–**_

Yuugi… wasn't letting go… His partner was holding onto the Puzzle, even unconscious, and it was somehow…

His chest pulsed with an ache, and for one, brief breath, he considered… if he could just repeat Jounouchi's demand, and tell Yuugi to _let go_ –

But it was pointless. Yuugi was barely there, he… the spirit couldn't convince him of _anything_ when he was like this!

 _ **What am I supposed to do?! Shit!**_

The spirit grit his teeth, pushed passed that first, most obvious solution, and screamed out.

 _Jounouchi!_

That third mind went blank with clear, tart shock, and his friend's thoughts breathed his borrowed named into the silence.

 _ **Yuugi…**_

 _Can you get me loose?_ he asked, arms crossing and clenching tight as he shut his eyes and strained to understand the room around his partner and friend through secondhand thoughts alone. _If you can't get aibou away from the Puzzle, can you free the Puzzle from…_ What? What was even _keeping_ the Puzzle in that burning building?!

He didn't know, but it didn't matter in the end. The suggestion alone sent off a spree considerations in his friend's head, and then–

 _ **Yes!**_

The spirit jerked up straight, his nonexistent heart pounding in his chest as he followed what little he could comprehend of the movements outside the maze, and the Puzzle.

He had done it. Jounouchi had the Puzzle loose, had _Yuugi_ , was _escaping_ … the desperation pulsing from his mind was stilling!

The spirit squeezed his eyes tight… then let the tension slide out of him on a slow breath, a soft smile catching at his lips as he looked again at nothing, and listened to Jounouchi's thoughts.

Yuugi was fine. He would be alright.

That was what he was saying.

…And then the connection between them ebbed away.

Jounouchi must have put Yuugi down, or somehow been distanced from him, for once again the spirit was alone with the soft, dim glow of his partner's heart.

 _You will be alright_ , he echoed– insisted as he placed a hand back on the door. _I am with you. We are all with you, aibou. You will be fine._

And it might have just been his imagination, but the spirit could have sworn his partner's soul _twinkled_ in reply.

…Then he was gone.

The shift came so suddenly, so unheralded, that it took some time for his confusion to slide into chest-freezing alarm.

 _What–_

…He was fine, he decided, staggering forward under the daze of his own distress, cresting and toppling faster than he could comprehend. Both hands found the door and he used it to keep himself upright as he repeated the assurance to himself. Yuugi was _fine_ … They just… they must have finally gotten the Puzzle away from him, so he… he couldn't sense him, but he was still… still…

…

There was no one there anymore, he was sure of that.

No one who knew to sense him there. No friends straining to save anyone. No partner needing his composure or strength.

No one there to notice when the dam finally broke in his heart and he fell to his knees, braced his arms and head against the door… and _shook_.

He was alive… Yuugi was alive! He _was_!

…But… Jounouchi might have ignored it. Might not have said it… and the spirit might not have been there to _observe_ it, but he knew.

Even if they did not burn, he knew… people did not usually die in a fire from _burning_.

They suffocated.

They lost consciousness, and choked to death among the flames.

And Yuugi had passed out. Had died down to nothing more than a candle in the night.

 _He won't go out_ , he insisted to no one as the tears finally gathered in his eyes, and one fist rose to _beat_ against the door.

 _He_ _ **won't**_ _._

And he slammed his hand again, and _again_ , straining to _shatter_ any fear in his own heart because he _would not accept it!_

 _He will come back! He_ _ **has**_ _to! He can't–_

And the spirit could not feel physical pain in that place. Could not bleed. Could not wear out.

And that truth stole any solace from hitting the door, so he soon stilled… curled up and huddled close to the hard, cool surface. Floated in his thoughts and his misery… even then straining to sense a soul that was not there.

He couldn't lose him… he couldn't stand it.

Not that.

It didn't matter that no one else could ever open that door, or that he would be trapped in that place again, potentially forever, potentially in _pieces_. For who else could ever find him again if his partner was not there to solve the Puzzle?

But that was truly the irony… for the spirit could accept that fate. Could accept being shattered for eternity, never understanding who he was, never fulfilling the quiet pull in his heart to find out, never seeing _another living face_ or even having a _sense of self_ again, if the sole person who could put him back together would just _live_!

Because he couldn't… he couldn't imagine existing in a world where Yuugi wasn't there.

He _couldn't_ … he… he didn't want to.

…And that thought echoed back at him, bleak and heavy and _unacceptable_ in its way, he knew… But the spirit stared at it, and found no will to deny it.

So he shut his eyes to it. To the truth, and the unknown, the potential reality before him and his powerlessness before it… turned and leaned his head and his side against the cold metal, and waited.

Waited… for an answer.

For a sound on the other side of the door.

…Time could never drag as cruelly as it did in that single night.

But it could have been a single hour or a thousand years, it did not matter. The spirit's mind screamed and strained across the span just the same, right up until the last.

When a light finally sparked in the dark.

Eyes burst wide at that first, groggy flutter, and he stood, went still, didn't even dare to _think_ until… yes! There! He was _in his hands_! It was–

 _Mou hitori no boku?_

His mouth curled up, and wide, and _wider_ and he braced a hand against the door to keep himself upright as elated relief flooded him so fast that it stung his eyes and left him dizzy and–

He sucked in a sharp breath, instinctively fighting to curb the happiness running rampant in his veins so that he could center himself, school his features, and _finally_ open that door.

It gave way without a single scrape of stone.

The spirit didn't even glance at the hall beyond.

He left the Puzzle.

 _Aibou_ , he breathed on sight, for there he was. Yuugi. His _partner_ … holding the Puzzle, sitting in an unfamiliar bed, in a hospital gown, scrapes and cuts and bandages covering every bit of skin visible.

And Yuugi looked up, saw him… and began to cry.

The sight tore open the fresh wound of the spirit's composure, for he had meant… he had _meant_ to smile. To admire and thank and praise.

And all of those emotions and intentions still swam in his heart, but they quaked under the greater need to _contain his tears_ as Yuugi gave way to a watery smile.

"I found you," he breathed, words barely audible beneath the tears welling in his eyes and the relief shining in his face. "I found you… I got to see you again!"

See… him…

"What? What'd you say, kid?" someone was saying behind the spirit– a patient in another bed.

But he didn't look. Yuugi kept smiling at him, tears running undisturbed down his cheeks, and the spirit couldn't stand beneath that gaze.

He fell to the bed, 'sitting' on its edge to face his partner, so close his hip brushed his leg and a numb feedback reminded him that they could not touch. Not properly.

That didn't stop a hand from rising without his input for his partner's face, hovering a breath away from his bandaged cheek as he fought to keep his expression steady, his voice clear.

 _Aibou…_

That was it. That was all he could manage.

And Yuugi smiled for him.

Grabbed his hand and squeezed it through the pulse of dull static that struck them both as the spirit gave in to the urge to lean in close, just _linger_ in his partner's presence, _bask_ in the proof that he was _there_ … he was _alive_ … he hadn't lost him.

And Yuugi must have understood, because he leaned in, too. Hovered so close that their breaths could have mingled, had the spirit had a breath to share.

"I wanted to tell you," his partner whispered, squeezing his eyes shut against his other self's aching gaze. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry I let them shatter you."

And finally the spirit shut his eyes, too. Swallowed past the tears threatening to spring up from his throat.

Yuugi… he had nearly _died_ , because of _him_ , while _he_ could do nothing but sit there in the dark and _wait_ , because he was nothing more than a ghost, helpless without his partner's support… And Yuugi was apologizing to _him_?

 _I'm sorry, too,_ he whispered back, and he felt it as confusion touched his partner's mind, but he did not answer it.

He just kept his mind closed… and held on.

As Yuugi did.

Even as the raw emotions ebbed away, and explanations and reassurances were shared, and the boy finally lied back on the bed and drifted off to sleep? Still, Yuugi didn't let go.

And neither did he.

The spirit just sat there, on the bed, staring at their joined hands… and smiled. Considered all that he had nearly lost, and all that _Yuugi_ had done to not lose _him_ …

And his heart ached.

For he knew… he shouldn't be there.

Shouldn't _exist_ there.

He had felt it in every second of that eternity that he spent in the dark, powerless to help, left waiting for that precious soul to return on his own, and connect him to the outside world.

The living world.

A world he was not part of.

Not really.

Not… without his partner to connect him to it.

And _Yuugi_ … first Pegasus, and now Otogi.

How many times would the Puzzle… would _he_ drag him to the brink of death, just by being linked to him?

How many times… before the truth behind Pegasus's mysterious story became clear?

 _Egypt_ … Something drew him to that country. To the Items that came from it, and… the place Pegasus spoke of. He could feel it in the bones he did not have. _Something_ in him ached incessantly for that horizon, for the solution to that mystery, and _nothing_ would ever be quite right until he gave into that pull.

And… until he _did_ , he felt it… things like _this_? Yuugi, knocking on death's door? It was just going to keep happening.

So long as he was there.

And… he couldn't pretend not to know that anymore.

He could ignore it, hide from it, _deny_ it, but… he knew now. _Knew_ it… because the truth lay before him, covered in burns and scrapes.

Because the truth stood in contrast to that he _wanted_.

What he wished.

Where he _wished_ to be… wished to stay.

And that was _there_ … right there… holding that hand.

And even as his hand– _their_ hands stung at every point of contact? With a sensation of _wrong_? Of the living and the dead touching where they should not? Where it should not even be _possible_?

Yuugi… didn't let go…

…And neither did he…

Not yet.


End file.
